Roses are Red, Violets are Blue S1
by Saber Knight
Summary: Red, otherwise known as Rose, Team is stationed in Forge World along with an opposing Blue, or Violet, Team that has yet to arrive. With nothing to do, they set off to destroy the located Blue Base but find themselves facing a whole different army known as The Green Army. With nothing else to do, they take on this threat in any manner their Captain wants to.
1. The Arrival

**A/N: This story is derived from Red VS Blue, Saber and Wolfe's characters derived from Sarge and Grif respectively. The text below in bold is an opening 'theme'. Why is there a theme? Felt like it. Anyway, you can skip it if you don't want to read through it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Red VS Blue or Halo or really anything of that sort.**

**Green soldiers, wearing ODST modified Spartan armor, marched along the dark rock that made up the plain. Their steps coming equal, their weapons held the same way, their arms swinging at the same pace. But then, an explosion in the middle of their formation sent many flying as the view settled unto a fast-moving Falcon that headed straight for the column of soldiers with its guns blazing. As it flew overhead, a large brown armored figure jumped down with a smaller red-figure.**

**The large soldier dropped down in front of a line of green soldiers who began firing, however, the lone soldier brought to bear a minigun, swinging it around and effectively tearing into the greens, dropping them like flies. The red soldier landed on top of the shoulders of one green, immediately killing him as the soldier jumped off and began to kill greens left to right with her shotgun, pumping shell after shell as the red charged forward in a full-on sprint.**

**A group of green soldiers shifted their attention away from the two enemy soldiers as they saw a Warthog driving straight at them. The soldiers cowered, however, a green in Grenadier modified armor along with a jet pack suddenly landed in front of the greens, prepped a grenade, and threw it in front of the hog which was sent flying over them and spilling the driver onto the ground. As the rust colored soldier got his hands planted on the ground he saw a Green (This one wearing Recon armor) aiming a sniper rifle at him. The Green never got the chance to finish the soldier off as a knife came slamming into his visor. The soldier turned around and was immediately stepped on by the red who quickly drew the knife from the falling soldier and pressed onward.**

**Above the Falcon came a green who wore Commando armor and had a jet pack on his back. The purple armored pilot saw this, blew the cockpit open, and jumped out, throwing a grenade into the cockpit just before the Green landed on top of the Falcon. The vehicle blew up, sending the green reeling back. The pilot was caught in the air by a black figure wearing nothing special save for its Mark VI helmet and jet pack. The figure moved faster than any of the others as it swiftly caught the pilot, landed, dropped her off, drew two assault rifles, and began shredding apart the remaining greens.**

**The next view showed the green commando stand up in the center of a few surviving Greens before walking away with them, taking one last look over his shoulder to see the red soldier with her boot down on the rust armored one and holding her shotgun on her shoulder. Saw the brown one with his hands on his hips. Saw the purple and black one sitting down with their backs against each other in front of the brown one. The commando turned away and ran to catch up with his subordinates.**

**The view rapidly goes up into the blue sky and then comes down upon a round, titanium base with red markings. It then goes inside and down an elevator shaft to where the rust colored soldier was laying down on a couch with his helmet off before the red soldier (Who also had her helmet off) walked up to him and hit him with the butt of her shotgun, instantly rousing the soldier. The woman shouted something at him as he backed off, replying to her as he turned away. Opening a door to his side, the view is replaced with the naked back of a purple haired girl who quickly realized the man's presence and acted accordingly.**

**Coming to hear what the scream was about, the other woman looked inside of the shower room as the man looked in also and both of the soldier's eyes went wide. Suddenly the view was back in the hallway as the two peeps were hit with a bar of soap each before falling down on top of each other.**

**The view then shifts to the face of the brown soldier, which was hidden in shadows beneath his long dark brown hair and the candlelight by which he was writing with in a book. He looks towards the view as it instantly shows the doorway in which stood the girl (Now in a white apron with a black jumpsuit underneath it) who had a plate of cookies and milk on it. The girl entered the room and sat the plate on the bedside table as she sat down on his bed. A hand suddenly comes from underneath the table, grabs a cookie, and has a bite taken out of it from the rising face of the rust armored soldier. The view shows the red soldier suddenly appear and hit the other soldier.**

**As a fight occurred between the two, the girl and the large soldier peacefully ate their share, the girl smiling at the soldier as she watched him eat her basemade cookies.**

**_Season 1: Red vs. Green_**

**_Episode 1: The Arrival_**

Captain Saber of the Red Team climbed onto the rock in front of her two squadmates. The one in rust armor was named Wolfe, an unmotivated average soldier. And the biggest one with dark brown armor was named Dalton, the weapons and demolitions expert of the Red Team. They all wore the standard issued ODST modified Spartan armor. "Alright men, today, we get a new squadmate that should be arriving anytime soon." Just then a Falcon landed ten yards away and a purple soldier climbed out with a DMR in his hands. "Or instantly." Saber said as she motioned for the new soldier to walk over and join the trio. "This is Ember, treat him slightly less than you treat me, Wolfe, that means how you should treat me."

Wolfe mumbled something under his breath as Ember walked over and removed his helmet. "Now let me give proper introductions." Saber told her men as she turned around and finally, _actually_, saw her new underling. A girl's face assaulted her eyes. Dark purple hair pulled down into a ponytail, deep violet cute eyes, and smooth creamy white skin. Saber stared at the girl as she decided that Command had given her documents with typos on it. Saber studied the girl, shrugged, and turned back to her men. "Ember is a girl, a 'her' not a 'him'. Got that Wolfe? Don't screw up your grammar!"

Wolfe sighed heavily. "I wasn't the one speaking." He muttered under his breath as he looked over the Captain's shoulder and saw Ember. "Whoa..." Wolfe's jaw dropped a little as he took in the full face of Ember.

"Stop drooling like a Wolf, Wolfe!" Saber shouted at him, hitting him against the side of the head with her fist. "And Dalton... What are you doing?" Saber asked as she looked over at Dalton who now stood directly in front of Ember, towering above the female with his height of 7'3. "Trying to intimidate her or impress her?" Saber sighed before grabbing a hold of Dalton's arm and dragging him back over to Wolfe. "Alright, where were we?" Saber asked as she walked up to Ember. "Hm... So your name's Ember huh?"

Ember looked up at Saber, her eyes seemingly sparkling as she took in the sight of the armored soldier. "Ember." She said in a soft tone of voice.

"I'm Saber, your commanding officer." Saber said.

"Saber." Ember said, with the same tone of voice.

"The big guy's name is Dalton. He's our Heavy Weapons Spec. Good with anything that is about the size of a rocket launcher or bigger." Dalton pounded his fist on his chest, making a loud noise as metal hit metal, hard.

"Dalton." Ember said, her voice filled with a slight hint of astonishment at how big Dalton was.

"And him, well, he's Wolfe, the most lazy trooper ever known to man kind and he's on our team, too bad. I would really love to use him for target practice without him complaining every time I almost hit him. He's also our Pilot and Driver." Saber said, pointing her shotgun at the soldier who was currently gritting his teeth and glaring at his superior officer through his visor.

Ember looked upon Wolfe. "W-w... Woolfth?" She asked, stuttering.

Wolfe immediately had his attention on Ember as did the rest of the team. "Uh... no... It's Wolfe."

"Wo... worffe?" Ember asked again, getting slightly red that she couldn't correctly pronounce his name.

"Wolfe." Wolfe said clearly, trying to get her to understand.

"W-woof!" Ember exclaimed, having been getting frustrated but now flustered at what she had sounded like as she covered her mouth with her hands and looked away from her teammates.

Dalton chuckled in the background as Saber turned to insult Wolfe.

* * *

Saber slammed her foot down on the desk in front of her, making the titanium desk shudder underneath the force of her boot. On top of the desk and behind her on the wall were the maps of the immediate area. After introducing the squad to Ember, they had come inside of the briefing room which was set underneath the exterior base, making it only to have a few select ways of getting down to them. "Alright men, and Wolfe, as you all know, except Ember, Blue Team has yet to arrive at their base. How I might know this? because the AA turrets I've set up all over the place hasn't even picked up anything on their sensors save for Ember's Falcon which may or may not be sinking to the ocean floor while the pilot is eaten by sharks. So, we, Red Team, are at full strength now that we have a full three and a half members, and that means, we have the perfect opportunity to strike before the blues. This is our mission, find their base and destroy it with the C17 Dalton gave us."

"C17? What is that!?" Wolfe called out abruptly as he sat up from lying down on the chairs.

"It's the highly lethal explosives you'll be setting inside of blue base to completely annihilate it and hopefully you along with it." Saber told Wolfe, leaning forward. "You were the half of a man for the job."

"Damn you." Wolfe muttered underneath his breath.

"What did you say!?" Saber yelled out, slightly startling Wolfe.

"Damn you... Sir." Wolfe gritted his teeth and glared at Saber.

"That's better! Alright men, and Wolfe, let's get the get and go the go."

"What?"

"Move out soldiers! And Wolfe."

"We don't even know where their base is!"

"Yes we do! Don't you listen to anything I say?"

"You haven't told us the location! Right Dalton?" Wolfe turned to look at Dalton who shook his head and pointed at the highest flat area of the map.

"Exactly right Dalton!" Saber shouted out, taking her foot off of the desk as she began to stroll on out of the briefing room. "Double time it men and half a man! That goes double for you, Wolfe!" Saber yelled out over her shoulder.

Wolfe sighed and looked at Ember who was walking past him as she stopped for a moment to look at him. "Wwwoff..." Her fact got slightly red as she continued. "Come." She finished before walking out of the room leaving Dalton with Wolfe.

Wolfe looked at Dalton with a question on his mind. "How did you know?" He asked the soldier. He didn't receive a response, but he could just feel that Dalton was grinning at him as the large man turned away. "Oh come on! Stop trying to act all tough and intimidating! Are you trying to impress the girls!?" Wolfe called out to the man before he left the room.

Dalton turned back towards Wolfe and cocked his head to the side. "Girls?" This was one of the few times Wolfe had heard Dalton speak.

Wolfe blinked, put a hand on his helmeted head, and spoke. "Uh... yeah, Saber and Ember..."

A minute of silence, or what felt like a minute, followed before Dalton spoke again. "Saber... girl?"

Wolfe stood frozen to the ground before he broke out in a shout. "Yeah! Have you not noticed that!?"

Dalton looked away. "Doesn't act like girl." He simply said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You have eyes don't you!?" Wolfe shouted out, storming up to the man who suddenly turned and stared straight at him which made the smaller soldier stop in his tracks.

"More or less." Dalton simply said before walking out, leaving Wolfe alo-

The sound of machines activating fills the air.

Leaving Wolfe alone with two sentry guns aiming down their sights at him. Wolfe shouted out a curse before running to catch up with the others who were waiting for him.

* * *

Saber stood looking out towards the two Falcons that she had in her arsenal. "We have one pilot and two Falcons." She said out loud, not wanting to put everyone in the same Falcon as Wolfe. "Hey Emb-" Saber was turning to look at Ember but stopped as she saw Wolfe jump out of the hall and cover his head as several bullets raced over him. Wolfe then crawled out of the Sentry's range before jumping up onto his feet.

"Wolfe, what took you so long! Lazy! Extremely lazy!" Saber yelled out as she kicked him back onto the ground and let her foot press down on him as she turned back to Ember. "Ember, you know how to pilot a Falcon?" Saber asked, hoping that the girl would know so she wouldn't have to ride in a Falcon with Wolfe piloting it. She was overjoyed to see Ember nod. "Alright! We'll split into two teams men! Me and Ember will transport the C17 up there, Wolfe and Dalton will fly point. The AA guns will cover you Dalton, so don't worry about going with Wolfe. If he should abandon you, we'll blow him out of the sky, catch him, and put him in blue base with the C17. Then blow it. Magnificent explosion, just magnificent."

Dalton nodded as Saber lifted her foot off and began to go to her Falcon along with Ember. Dalton watched Wolfe get up again, grabbing Dalton's arm for leverage. Dalton simply watched Wolfe without moving his arm a centimeter when Wolfe grabbed him. The soldier then began to slowly make his way to the Falcon, groaning with each step while muttering something under his breath.

Dalton followed after Wolfe, climbing into the passenger seat of the Falcon as Wolfe began to start it up. Dalton looked outside after they exited a hidden door in floor of the end of a tunnel before flying through the tunnel and soon coming out into the open air. The flight was nothing special, just constant bickering as Saber harassed Wolfe. The flight didn't stay boring for long as when they started to near blue base Wolfe's Falcon suddenly shut off. Dalton quickly grabbed onto a hand-hold and held on.

"DAMN IT!" Wolfe yelled out as he desperately tried to restart the Falcon before they plummeted into the water below.

"What's going on Wolfe!?" Saber called out over the radio.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! THE D-" The Falcon suddenly restarted and instantly sped forward, slamming against a rock wall before bouncing back, turning around once, and scrape through a large hole in the wall.

Saber watched the Falcon malfunction before trying to contact her teammates. "Wolfe! Dalton! You still alive Dalton? Is Wolfe dead? What's going on!?"

A response came from Dalton a few seconds later. "Alive. Slight malfunction. Fixable."

"Damn it!" Saber yelled, stomping her foot, mad that Wolfe had survived. She shook her head, told Ember to continue on their course, and turned her attention back to Dalton. "Fix the Falcon and regroup at blue base. We'll continue on with the mission."

* * *

Dalton nodded, and with that being the end of the conversation, turned to see Wolfe eyeing some torn wiring in the back of the Falcon. He turned to Dalton and motioned, quite vividly, to the wires. Dalton shrugged and pointed at a patch of metal flooring. Wolfe turned his attention towards it and then looked around the spacious room filled with rocks. Dalton walked past him, motioning him to come along as he found more patches of the flooring.

* * *

A green armored hand picked up a strange-looking device sitting in a circle of metal flooring. The green soldier brought his free hand to activate his long-range transmission. "I've found something, requesting pick up. Priority level 7, Code Coco Bean Latte." The soldier then stood up and began walking away, turning a corner just as two figures emerged from the opposite corner.


	2. Contacts

**_Season 1: Red vs. Green_**

**_Episode 2: Contacts_**

Dalton suddenly held up his hand for Wolfe to stop, which after three steps he did. Dalton slowly turned his head to look at Wolfe who seemed to not care if the heavy weps spec was eyeing him. Dalton simply shook his head to himself and looked down at the rock, bending down to get a better look. "Imprint. Heavy boot." Dalton said, tracing the outline of a barely visible footprint, only made visible due to the nature of the rock and the weight of the armor of its occupant. Wolfe seemed to stare several seconds at it before realizing it meant that someone might be nearby. Acting rather slowly, he raised his assault rifle to his shoulder and looked around. In the mean time, Dalton looked and found more footprints leading away. Drawing an oversized magnum, Dalton crouched down and began after the prints with Wolfe following him.

Coming to a corner, Dalton pressed his back against the wall and carefully looked around it to see a fully armored soldier wearing green and black armor, the undersuit being black with the actual armor green. To his surprise, the soldier quickly saw him and ran for his warthog, revved it up, and began to fly down the corridor where the rock was no more and was replaced with metal floor. Looking further down, Dalton saw a mounted machine gun behind sandbags manned by a soldier who took aim at Dalton as the first green rounded the corner at the end of the corridor. Dalton launched himself away from the rock as bullets peppered the rock where he had been.

Dalton quickly righted himself and saw Wolfe had jumped back and went prone on the ground, holding a firm grip on his MA5C Assault Rifle. Dalton looked back the way they came, thinking about seeing if he could make one of the Falcon's machine guns portable. He shook his head and looked down at his magnum. He sighed and looked around, trying to think of how to take out the green when he spotted a rocket launcher conveniently laying in a crevice. Dalton holstered his gun and walked up to it, prying it from the rock, and bringing it to bear on his shoulder.

"How convenient. Seriously. Who lays a freaking rocket launcher in a place like this!?" Wolfe yelled out, looking at Dalton before snapping his attention to the corner as more bullets peppered the area. "And WHO is shooting at us? Is it the Blues? Could they have come in a digger instead of a Falcon?" Wolfe asked, talking rapidly.

Dalton looked at him before walking over to the corner. "Green." He simply said before he jumped out into the open, instantly brought his launcher to bear, and fired just slightly right of the machine gun. The Green, thinking the rocket was coming straight at him, dove to his left, intending to get out of the blast range but was instead faced with a direct hit. For some reason, instead of blowing up into gory bits of flesh and blood, the Green's body flew into the wall and slowly dropped down onto the floor.

Turning to see Wolfe cautiously coming around the corner, Dalton motioned for him to move on. Wolfe seemed hesitant at first but came along as Dalton strode forward. Wolfe soon started to regret it as soon as two Mongooses. Or_ is it Mongeese? _He stopped thinking about their name when he saw the green soldiers wielding shotguns. Wolfe quickly raised his rifle and began peppering the Mongoose and its rider's shields with bullets. Dalton simply raised his rocket launcher and let fly the last rocket, which struck a Mongoose head on, killing both greens on it. After watching it blow up into a beautiful explosion of fire, Dalton turned to see Wolfe running away at full speed from the last Mongoose which was only driving at a low-speed to keep up a constant distance between them and Wolfe.

Dalton shrugged, threw away the rocket launcher, and went looking for the machine gun he had seen the green using. Stepping over the sandbags, Dalton found it lying off of its tripod. Grinning underneath his helmet, Dalton picked up the heavy weapon, which was light in his hands, and brought it to bear, spinning the barrels but not firing it. A low chuckle escaped his mouth as he started to head after the first green. Rounding the corner, three bullets impacted his shields; the next burst from the green's battle rifle was blocked by Dalton's machine gun. The green continued to fire behind the boulder he had taken cover. Once his enemy's clip was gone, Dalton lowered his weapon and began peppering the greens cover with a multitude of .50 caliber bullets.

The green then sprinted for the Warthog's anti-air gun, intending to shower Dalton with its constant fire. Seeing this, Dalton dropped his gun and drew out his magnum. Quickly taking aim, he proceeded to fire once at the greens head as the soldier jumped up onto the gun and then found his visor had a large hole in it. The green dropped down back onto the floor, a device coming loose from his magnetic plates as the body impacted against the hard floor. A few seconds later and it was picked up by a large hand whose owner looked at the device with a spark of interest and satisfaction.

* * *

Saber was having the time of her life. Getting to live out one of her dreams this very moment inside of blue base. Both she and Ember were planting the C17 for Wolfe to blow up with within the empty, small blue base that exactly resembled theirs without the underground built-ons. The dream she was living out was rather simple: Be setting highly lethal explosive devices within an enemy compound with a cute girl. Saber smiled as she stretched her arms after setting another C17 charge. After stretching her limbs, she called out to Ember. "Hey Ember! How's it going on your end?"

Ember emerged from the doorway, no C17 on her. "Complete." Ember said as she looked at the charges Saber carried.

"Ah, good. Here, take half of these and plant them in the spots I designated." Saber said, taking some off of her person as Ember walked up to her. Throwing them carefully into a backpack before putting it on Ember for her. "There you go, I'll plant my remaining charges and try to contact Dalton. See you soon, Ember."

"Yes Captain." Ember replied before leaving the room and continuing with her work.

After setting the charges, Saber went out by her Falcon and radioed Dalton. "Dalton, I need a SITREP. What you up to?" Saber called out over the radio, only to receive the sounds of a Mongoose driving around, gunfire, and Wolfe shouting out. Saber chuckled as she imagined Wolfe running away from a Mongoose and getting shot at. She soon stopped. "No time for those antics, stop Wolfe and get that Falcon fixed. Rendezvous up here with us. On the double soldier!" Saber ordered, taking on a more authoritative voice at the end.

* * *

Dalton nodded, even through Saber couldn't see him, and shut the conversation line off before opening up on the greens. Soon blowing them to little bits and pieces as the Mongoose exploded under the force of the multitude of bullets that impacted it. Wolfe, seeing its destruction, fell to the floor panting. "Ugh, why'd you take so long!? I'm not made for these strenuous exercises." Dalton simply shook his head as he walked past Wolfe and headed to the Falcon. Seeing Dalton leave, Wolfe scrambled to his feet and quickly followed after him, not wanting to be left alone and behind.

"S-so Dalton, how do we plan on fixing the Falcon?" Wolfe asked when they reached the Falcon, putting his hands on his knees.

"This." Dalton held up the device he got off of the dead green.

Wolfe looked up and stared at it. "Uh, yeah, sure. Where did you get that? You don't carry tools like Saber."

"Found it." Dalton walked to the mess of wires Wolfe was looking at before and looked at the device.

"You know how it works?" Wolfe said, after seeing Dalton do nothing for a few seconds.

"No." Dalton simply said before punching it into the Falcon. Wolfe gawked at Dalton who walked over and got on the Falcons gun and looked at Wolfe. "Pilot." Dalton said, pointing the gun at him.

"There's no way the Falcon can be fixed now! Just look at the mess you made!" Wolfe pointed where Dalton had punched the Falcon but was surprised to see the hole gone and the Falcon intact. "W-what the hell!?" Wolfe yelled out.

"Wolfe, Pilot." Dalton said impatiently.

Wolfe growled and slowly moved to get into the cockpit. Before he got in, he looked back at Dalton. "It's your fault if this thing blows up!" Wolfe then climbed into the cockpit and started the aircraft up.

* * *

Saber looked down from the cliff to see Wolfe's Falcon steadily gaining altitude as it came to her level. "Wolfe, you lazy sloth! What took you so long! You missed setting the charges for us! Lazy! Extremely lazy! Now land the Falcon down and get in there to manually detonate the C17!" Saber yelled out.

"NO!" Wolfe yelled out over the speakers as he unleashed a rocket from an onboard rocket launcher Saber had installed into the aircraft recently. The rocket struck the C17 charge propped on the interior wall of the entrance to blue base. However, the C17 did not go off. Seeing this, Wolfe cursed and set the Falcon down before climbing out and opening fire on the charge. It did not blow.

"What the hell is wrong with this!?" He exclaimed after unleashing a full clip. "Damn it!" Meanwhile, as Wolfe was taking his frustration out on the ground, Saber was chuckling off to the side.

"I told you to go in there and blow them! Ya have to hit the red button, that sets the two-minute countdown." Saber told Wolfe.

Ember walked up behind Saber. "Captain, the green button does..." She said in a timid voice.

"Shh! He'll hear you!" Saber sharply whispered, spinning around and grabbing the girl's arms as she leaned forward. "Wolfe doesn't need to know what the green button does." She told the new member of her team who was slightly red from how close Saber was to her although their faces were hidden underneath their helmets.

Meanwhile, Dalton was watching Wolfe stomp on the ground before kicking a pebble at blue base. The pebble soared through the air at average speed before descending upon the C17 charge. The resulting explosion sent the Falcons onto their sides and the three soldiers out of the Falcons down onto the dirt.

When the smoke cleared, Saber immediately popped up, pulling Ember up also, as she took a look around. "Did Wolfe die!? Is the mission a success! Is Wolfe dead!?" Saber yelled out, frantically hoping not to see Wolfe. However, when she saw him stand up, she yelled at him. "Wolfe!? You good for nothing soldier! Why are you still alive!? Go in there and die in that explosion!"

Wolfe threw his hands up into the air as he walked to his Falcon. "No! No way am I dying under your orders, Sir! I'm going back to base!" He told her before kicking the Falcon right side up with Dalton still maintaining the same position as before. Dalton gave a curt nod as Wolfe started the Falcon and lifted off.

"Great! With Dalton on there we can't shoot them down. Ember, prep the Falcon. We're chasing Wolfe back to base." Saber got into the passenger seat of the Falcon, pumping her shotgun after she loaded a fresh shell. "Let's go duck hunting."

"D-duck hunting? But I thought we were chasing Woolfay." Ember asked, confusion mixed among the timidness of her voice.

"Ah, who cares? It's pretty much the same!" Saber looked outside towards Wolfe's Falcon, grinning as she thought of the various ways to torture Wolfe. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

What was unseen on the horizon by the reds (Seeing as it was still a day away), were many Falcons loaded with Greens flying toward the area known as "Forge World". Their mission was clear; retrieve the artifact and kill any who got in their way... Then stop by the local coffee shop to get some tasty lattes on their way back to base. But only the Green Commando riding with them knew the one thing the others did not.

It.

Was.

A.

Cosplay café.

Yes, he was the only man who knew the full extent of the plan.


	3. A Formidable Opponent

**_Season 1: Red vs. Green_**

**_Episode 3: A Formidable Opponent_**

Major Zachary Covington looked up from cleaning his DMR when he overheard two of the regular soldiers talking about their current mission which was a Priority 7 mission, Code Coco Bean Latte. The Code wasn't ever used lightly and the level of the priority was one of his armies main concerns at the time. Which explained why Major Covington was given command of this operation with 20 Falcons and 7 soldiers (Including the pilot) on each Falcon. He was even given command of not only the Marines, but also Havoc, Recon, Grenadier, and EVA teams. The Havoc were mainly used as frontline tanks for their heavy shielding they had, but took more damage than they dished. Havocs had extremely sealed and insulated suits along with the heavy shielding which made them suitable for nearly every situation. The Recon were the best snipers, marksmen, and infiltrators among all of the Green army. Their armor made them fast and hard to see but provided less protection than a Marine's. The Grenadiers were basically walking death machines with a flair for many, many explosions. As such, they carried miniguns and grenade launchers with a ton of grenades. Their shields were stronger than a Marines (Who wore standard issued ODST armor modified from Spartan armor) but much weaker than a Havoc's, however, their heavy armor provided them with much protection. The EVAs were much like Marines however they were extremely mobile. Carrying jetpacks and boosters along with parachutes and grappling hooks. They also lightened their load by mainly carrying small arm weapons. They were the Special Operations team members of the Green Army and some of the most skilled fighters of any army. Then there was him, a Commando. Basically a leader of a Spec Ops team, however, not only was a Commando extremely mobile, but could also take a beating and give out a much harsher punishment than he/she received.

Looking outside, he heard chatter stop as his comrades looked to see the area they were approaching. There was an island in front of him with a large mass of rock protruding from it. A valley was off to the left where a tunnel led into it and off to the right was a high plateau and a mountain coming up out of the water. The chatter quickly began again after his troops finished looking at the empty scenery. "So, what we expecting sir?" A Marine asked, sitting down beside Covington. "Our Recovery Team got wiped out and apparently someone stole the artifact. What kind of forces does the enemy have? Their defenses? Their numbers? Which army?" The Marine would have gone on more with more questions but Covington held up his hand to stop the trooper from asking anything else.

"I don't know what we are expecting, I don't know anything about them. That is what concerns me. We are going up against an unknown enemy that managed to wipe out our Recovery Team. We might just be facing either a small team of highly skilled operatives, a massive army, or a combination of both. That's why we were given 140 men and women for this mission." The commando said, turning to look into the soldier's visor. "What's your name, Corporal?" He asked, seeing an armor module upgraded into his helmet, which gave away his rank and the fact that the soldier had been bold enough to converse with him casually made him want to know his name.

"Kyve, Sir. Seth Kyve." The Marine said in a happy tone which made the commando imagine a big, happy grin on the trooper's face.

"Kyve?" Covington perked up an eyebrow at the strange name. "Unique name you have."

"Thank you sir." Kyve replied, looking out at the scenery again before checking his weapons.

"First time going into combat?" Covington asked, noticing how the Marine was checking his weapons time after time.

"Yeah, I'm nervous." Kyve told the Commando, his voice taking on a more passive tone.

"Just take a deep breath and relax." Covington told the Marine as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. Immediately after doing that, an explosion rocked the Falcon as their wingmate was blown out of the sky along with its squad of Marines. Covington shot to his feet, his hand shooting out to grab his DMR, and his other hand shooting up to take hold of a bar as he activated the magnetic boots on his armor. Taking a look outside, he saw tracers filling the air. The Greens were faced with oncoming swarms of bullets from something down on the island. Looking back at the island, he now saw what were once hidden AA batteries dotting the island in various positions. "AA Batteries on that island! Evasive maneuvers! Bring the Grenadiers round to have them launch the rockets! Have the EVA Teams to try to land on the island to take out the batteries!" Covington started to yell out orders to his troops. They followed their orders, however, the AAs kept up with the Falcons and took down several more. The EVA Teams were either forced out of their Falcons into the ocean or were gunned down as they tried to get above the island to drop out. The Green Commando had Falcons fly over the ocean, allowed the EVA Teams to use their grappling hooks to attach to the Falcons.

"G-27 and G-08 have been hit and are going down!" His pilot said over the comms, referring to two Falcons loaded with Marines.

Covington grimaced when he saw another Falcon get hit and started on a dive. However, his grimace turned into a grin as he witnessed a team of Havoc soldiers willingly jump out of the flaming Falcon and jump into the ocean. "All Falcons pull back! All Havoc Teams are to drop into the ocean and advance onto the beachhead! Take out those AA batteries!" He yelled out over the radio as his surviving forces fled but left behind Havoc soldiers walking on the ocean floor. Once that was done, he turned towards the cockpit even through he wasn't able to see the pilot or the cockpit for that matter. "Casualty report!" He called out to the Pilot over a private channel.

"We're down six Falcons sir, three Marines, a Grenadier, a Havoc, and a EVA. First four did not survive. Havoc and EVA Team report all members alive, not including the pilots, which were killed. That makes 30 casualties, Sir. Havoc Teams report they are about to surface; one Team encountered a strange shark, Sir. It somehow managed to destroy their Spartan lasers before they were able to drive it away with three of their knives stuck in it."

Covington's face turned into a frown at the news of the casualties and grew even deeper when he heard about the shark. He shook his head before looking out to see how the Havocs were doing. "We'll talk later about the Shark."

* * *

Havoc Sergeant Shades finally saw sand and grass and dirt appear when his helmet started to climb up out of the water as he pushed forward with his advance onto the beachhead. The experienced soldier quickly located the locations of the batteries due to the sound of constant hellfire they produced as they tried in vain to shoot down the Falcons that were now out of accurate range. The sergeant signaled for his troops to move forward. Most of them were still in the water and were slowly coming up. When the others finally caught up to him, with Sergeant Rev Umbara being the last to catch up, they dispatched into teams heading to take out the batteries faster. However, before they could go far, the point man on a lead team suddenly blew up, his shields and armor being taken out instantly as the explosion sent him flying into the air before his body landed on a rock. "LANDMINE!" Someone yelled out from the team.

Everyone stopped in his or her tracks; even people in mid step halted all motion, as they dared not risk stepping on a mine. Shades tapped his TacPad and adjusted settings for his HUD to find the mines. Unfortunately, the mines didn't show up on it. Not wanting for his men to be caught up in an explosion, he called out over the radio. "Retrace your steps back to the water! There shouldn't be any mines there!" He called out as he began retracing his steps. When he managed to regroup with the other teams, they were standing motionless looking around the area.

"Sir, what should we do? We can't see the mines and don't know how far around they are." A private told him, glancing nervously around at the ground.

"I don't... we need an EMP. And we don't have any of those... Gahh... I'll radio the Major... Maybe he'll know." Shades looked down at his TacPad and began to radio Major Covington. Before he could complete it, Umbara called out.

"Hey Shades, there's some kind of footprints in the sand. Not ours, maybe similar to that sharks..." The female sergeant called out, pointing at a group of six strange, hoovelike footprints. "They go out all the way to a cave in the small rock mountain." She added, pointing towards the center rock protruding from the island.

Shades cut off the transmission, turned to Umbara, followed the footprints with his eyes before nodding with satisfaction. "Teams, group up in six single lines! Follow the footprints through the minefield!" He called out, taking point with his team before following the footprints.

After following the footprints up the small mountain, destroying a couple of batteries on the way, they looked out over the view to see six other batteries remaining. Shades grinned; liking the clear shots his troops would have and then remembered their Spartan Lasers were down. However, he simply motioned for the men to use the rockets. All six batteries were taken out quickly, blowing up into magnificent orange, yellow, reddish explosions of fire.

* * *

Seeing the AAs taken out, Covington heard his men give resounding shouts of triumph. "Alright, Pilot, locate the Recovery Team's last known location. Be on the watch for more batteries. Have the HAVOC Teams and EVA Teams check out that valley for any hostiles. Have the Marines establish a FOB on that beachhead over there after sending out a EMP shockwave to destroy the mines. I want EMPs all over the island. After that, have the Grenaiders set up defenses and the Recons take sniping positions. Then have the Falcons verge on me before we head to the location. I want my squad with me." Covington looked back at Kyve who was staring at the smoke trails of the AAs.

An hour later, all of his remaining Falcons were heading for the cavern in which the Recovery Team had been in. Flying at a high altitude to see everything below them. "We'll get there soon sir, maybe a couple of minutes or so." The pilot called out as he checked the immediate area for AA batteries, but something coming out of the top of the mountain caught his eye. "What the HELL is that!?" The pilot yelled out.

What appeared to be a massive cannon rose out of the ground through a hidden door. The base of the cannon was like a cube, glowing blue and purple coils were on one side of the cube and on the other side was a crane coming out of the top but hanging over the side and there were long, dark red power cells stacked upon each other next to the wall. The barrel started on the top of the cube with bulky shapes and several antennas coming out of it. There was also what appeared to be a room inside of the cube due to the strange door it had under the barrel. Surrounding the whole cannon was a dome-shaped blue shield.

The cannon's barrel began to glow a mixed mixture of blue, purple, and black as the various colors mixed together at the end of the barrel to form a ball of plasma.

And then all hell broke loose as it unleashed it's long range plasma beam.

* * *

Major Zachary Covington covered his mouth as he coughed. He looked down at his burnt armor and remembered what had happened only a few hours ago. First, his Falcons were hit by a massive cannon that appeared out from the ground, only his and another managed to get away but his was hit with a glancing blow that charred half of the Falcon and half of his armor. The Marines were less lucky as one fell out of the Falcon as the others hurried to throw off their burning armor (Their armor actually having caught on fire due to the lower quality of their armor) which explained why there were two girls sitting in front of him only in their undersuits. Actually, it only explained why _one_ girl was sitting in front of him. The explanation for the _second _girl was a helmet with a broken speaker. The girls were sisters, which meant they both had that unique name. Before him sat Seth Kyve and _her _twin sister, Ash Kyve. Next to Covington was a young male marine just accepting the sudden lost of his friend. However, instead of the three of them being in mourning, they were just simply having a nice latte of various flavors.

The Major knew why he wasn't feeling anything for all the pilots and the rest of his men and women. It was simply war, people died and you had to accept it. So when one of his troops or a friend died, he just went on with life while remembering all the good times he had with them. He didn't get carried away with crying over them. Apparently, it was somewhat the same for Seth's sister. Seth, herself, seemed to be more worried over the rips in her undersuit than all the lives lost.

"So... your names are Seth and Ash?" Covington finally asked the question that had plagued his mind since he first knew they were sisters and girls.

"Do you have a problem with that, Major!" Ash slammed her hands down onto the table and narrowed her eyes at Covington. Something that made the Major a bit interested to see that she was speaking to him like that.

Covington put down his latte and shook his head. "No, no I don't. I rather like them. I've always found some male names for girls a bit cool." He said honestly as a girl dressed up in a maid outfit came and delivered the check. The marine next to him instantly perked up when he saw the girl. As the maid walked away, Covington bent down to his ear. "That's actually a guy. Over there is a girl." Covington pointed at a feminine boy, dressed in a butlers suit, cleaning a table. The marine was startled to hear this as his head spun around quickly, looking at every worker in the café before Covington explained himself. "This is a gender bender maid/butler café. My favorite café." The marine then shifted his attention to observing the workers than mourning for his lost friend again and possibly for thinking a guy was cute.

"Hey sis, you don't think this will rip do you?" Seth asked as Covington was talking to the marine, looking at the cloth covering her chest.

"Maybe, with a bit of persuasion." Ash told her, looking at the cloth.

"Don't." Seth told Ash before her sister could do anything as she covered her chest.

A beeping on his TacPad drew Covington's attention away from the marines. Pressing a button, his superior's voice came over the comms. "This is Dreadnought, THE Great High Lord Commander General of the Entire Green Forces Stationed All Throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. What is your report Major Zachary Covington?" The, uh, his superior told his extremely long title with a certain tone of voice that made him like the length and grandest of it.

"THE Great High Lord Commander General of the Entire Green Forces Stationed All Throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, this is Major Zachary Covington reporting of the situation that occurred during our Priority 7 Coco Bean Latte mission. My forces came under attack by AA guns, which we lost six Falcons to and 30 men, a mine blew up a HAVOC trooper during the ground side operation to eliminate the AA turrets. We then set up a FOB after clearing all the mines. I took the remaining Falcons and my squad towards the Recovery Team's last known location. However, some kind of plasma cannon appeared and decimated all but two of my Falcons. All pilots lost including one of my marines from my Falcon. I then took my Falcon to this location to get in service range of HQs comms. I am awaiting further orders. If I may add, Sir, the AA turrets and the plasma cannon were of different designs. I suspect we are facing two hostile forces down there. Both appear to be formidable opponents." Covington told THE Great High Lord Commander General of the Entire Green Forces Stationed All Throughout the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Understood Major Zachary Covington, once you return to your Falcon you can give me the long version and I sha'll provide you with further instructions once I have heard all of the information. Dismissed. Oh, one more thing. Get. Me. A. Latte. ASAP." The comms shut off, leaving Covington free to give a sigh.

"Great. Now we need to stop by a fuel station, get some water for the Falcon, and a microwave to warm the Latte up right before we get back to base." Covington stood up, got some money out of a pouch, got the check, and walked towards the counter. "I wonder how the HAVOC and EVA Teams are doing." He asked himself as he remembered having set them to the canyon.

Seeing their commander leave, the three marines hurriedly got up to follow after him.

* * *

"It's not the Sharks, well, save for that big and superbly badass and overkill cannon they have. It's some kind of soldiers in green armor. They blew the AA turrets you set up, Captain." Wolfe told Saber as he zoomed in with the scope of a sniper rifle attached to the sniper rifle.

The sound of a shotgun being loaded with a shell made Wolfe look over his shoulder at his commanding officer. "Let's kill these bastards." Saber rushed forward and jumped off the cliff, intending to land in front of the greens.

"This will be interesting. Saber is mad and not at me for once! And these guys aren't on her team. This is going to be good." Wolfe was saying with a happy edge in his voice. "Oh wait, do we uh, have to jump down there like she did?"

Dalton walked past Wolfe and jumped off with his machine gun in his hands. Ember walked up to Wolfe's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it." She told him before following Dalton. Wolfe sighed, mumbled a curse, and followed after his teammates. Remembering that Saber would find someway to blow him off of the cliff if he didn't get down there soon.


	4. Locke

**_Season 1: Red vs. Green_**

**_Episode 4: Locke_**

Havoc Sergeant Shades held up his hand to halt his troops when a red colored Marine suddenly landed in front of him. The Marine was followed by another Marine (In brown armor) that was as big and tall, or bigger and taller, as a Grenadier. That Marine was then followed by a purple colored figure of much the same figure as the red one. And then a rust colored Marine dropped out of the sky and landed flat on his stomach. The second and third trooper both looked at the newcomer, however, the red one kept her eyes on him. "Who are you? State your business." Shades demanded, hefting his MA5C up to aim at the lead trooper.

"You blew up my AAs." The Marine said before raising her gun and taking a shot at Shades.

His shields flared as they absorbed the blast. In response to the attack, Shades began firing at the newcomers, his comrades following his example.

* * *

Dalton hefted his machine gun up and opened up on the Greens, making them dive for some nearby rocks to use as cover. Dalton was slightly intrigued at how he couldn't get any one of their shields down with his barrage before they got to cover. When they did get to cover, Dalton walked backwards toward where Saber had fallen back to when the Green leader didn't die with her first shot. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ember dragging Wolfe away. When he got to Saber, she pressed a button on her TacPad and suddenly some titanium cover came out of the ground in front of the group.

Wolfe groaned as he got to his feet, his whole body feeling sore from the failed jump he had done. Somehow, he tripped on a small rock and came flat down onto his torso. His shields and armor were completely fine, but his body wasn't feeling so well. Looking up, he saw silver-colored cover rising out of the ground to block the oncoming tide of bullets that had been intent on hitting the group. "The hell?" He asked, looking at Dalton as he stepped off of a table rising out of the ground. Looking at Saber, he saw her lowering her wrist which had on it her officer issued TacPad. "Where did that come from?" He asked as Dalton and Ember joined him in looking at Saber.

Saber sat down against a small rock as a small, hidden compartment opened up on the side of the rock and out came some shotgun ammo. As Saber traded her current ammo for the new ammo, she explained to her troops where the stuff was coming from. "I arrived here a couple of months before you did, Wolfe. It was a bit boring during that time so I built some AA turrets, the underground base, and a lot of stuff like what you are seeing now. I placed all those mines and got those sentry turrets working. After doing all that, I went on to making this whole region MY battlefield. However, I never got pass the canyon, the cliffs, and the Island. And when I ran out of materials, I just raided Command's stockpile of materials."

"Wait, what? Raided? Command!?" Wolfe exclaimed, ducking when he heard a grenade go off against the cover he was crouching behind. As he waited for an answer, he stood up and shot blindly over the cover before ducking down again to avoid Assault Rifle fire.

"Yeah, Command told me to be at the base a few days before you got there, so I couldn't make any requests before that time. So I had to raid them from time to time." Saber grinned under her helmet, remembering the good days she had had during that time.

"That... explains the shortage of titanium." Ember said in a low whisper, rummaging through a rack of DMRs that had been inside of the table Dalton had stepped off of.

"Alright, one last weapon case. Dalton, there's a nice missile launcher in there for you. Plenty of ammo in there too. Make sure you get rid of it all." A low chuckle came from the man as he found the said missile launcher. Saber stood up, pumped her shotgun, and kicked Wolfe against the cover. "Alright man, Wolfe, and Ember. Let's show them hell." Saber used Wolfe's head to jump over the cover and rush the enemy position. Ember quickly climbed over the cover and supported Saber from behind as Dalton simply sprinted and jumped over the cover with the missile launcher in his hands with extra ammo packs on his back, which had a hint of a psychological affect on any who saw the massive man carrying a massive amount of equipment just leap over the cover like a horse jumping over a fence.

"That. Was. Not. Necessary." Wolfe muttered, rubbing his helmet before walking around the cover to only blindly fire at the Greens as the enemy focused their attention on his teammates.

* * *

EVA Lieutenant Trevor Gale inspected the small base from atop the vantage point on a cliff, the rest of the Green EVA squads behind him. He ignored the sounds of gunfire from where he had left the Havoc squads. "Alright men, let's move down and over to that base. Keep to the cliff edge and use your grenades to blow those sentries, then form up on my position and we'll storm the base. Although, from the sounds of it, the base's inhabitants are having a party with Shades. Anyway, move out on the double." He told his men, putting away his binoculars before sprinting and leaping off of the cliff and using his jet pack to not slam into the ground.

* * *

In the underground base, a panel on Wolfe's Falcon popped off and out climbed a small oval object that walked on eight legs. The object was made of a very much-unknown metallic material. Its size was like that of the end of a gauss cannon. The object also had two white dots in the front of it, supposedly the 'eyes' it saw out of. It made a small clink when it jumped down off of the cannon and began scurrying into the corridors of the base. When two sentry turrets popped out of their hiding place, a hatch on the underside of it opened up and revealed a very very tiny Falcon gun. Instead of bullets, it shot a directed laser that deactivated the sentries before they could fire. It then resumed its scurrying, moving about as if looking for something or someone.

The robot-like object reached a lock door which it took interest in. climbing up the wall, the robot latched onto the control panel to unlock and open the door. When the door opened, the robot hurried in to find a 7-foot, black armored robot that was missing any type of programming or an A.I. The smaller robot climbed up it and found a way inside of its helmet looking head. The visor, which had been stainless steel, now turned black as the robot came online.

_'Inheritor A.I. Locke, designation IAB-0227, Echo Gamma 5 now takes control of "Reclaimer Combat Unit Infinity". Establishing connection with control unit. Connection established.'_

"Connection established. Code Bloody Bloody Inheritor Scum. "Reclaimer Combat Unit Infinity", unit number "MARK5", is now under control of foreign A.I. Zero counter measures. Self destruct invalid. No programming detected. Reclaimer V.I. "MARK5 Infinity Overwatch" is now invalid..." A deep voice said from within the robot's speaker by a dormant V.I.

"Complete control confirmed. Rearranging speakers. Reclaimer V.I. terminated. No orders known. Current protocol; seek orders from nearest Inheritor." A more pitched voice, resembling a lower pitched Wolfe's voice without the complaints, said. Locke picked up nearby magazines of MA5C ammunition before picking up two nearby MA5Cs. "Must locate Inheritor Ember." Locke said before walking out of the room and towards the elevator of the base.

**_Flashback_**

_Ember placed the device she had found in Wolfe's Falcon on her desk where it sat with some personal effects of hers. After setting it down, she took her armor off which took her about thirty minutes to complete. With that done, she took the top part of her undersuit off and folded it up before laying it next to the device, not noticing one of its 'eyes' opening up and peering at her bare chest. Ember then took off the bottom part of her undersuit before the socks and gloves followed it. With her clothes off, she went to her closet and took out a similar uniform but one with the insignia of a Wolf in silver on her upper arms and over her heart. When she had all but the shirt on, her door suddenly opened to reveal Saber without her helmet on but the rest of her armor on._

_"Kyaa!" Ember gave a short, surprised scream as she quickly hid her chest. "C-c-captain!" She cried out._

_Locke took special interest when Saber's cheeks warmed up slightly and her mouth and eyes, for a moment, had a different, hidden expression in them. However, Saber returned to normal quickly, something obviously important going on. "Ember, suit up. Unknowns took out our AAs on the Island along with a Landshark Mine. Meet me in the briefing room in thirty-five minutes." Saber turned to leave, but sneaked another look at the flustered girl before leaving._

_Locke heard Ember sigh in relief when the door closed. Watching as she finished changing, Locke ended the recording as she finished getting the shirt fully on. Twenty-five minutes later and Ember was suited up again. She picked the device up, intending to return it to the Falcon from where she got it._

**_End of Flashback_**

When the elevator doors opened, Locke saw a Green armored soldier wearing EVA armor standing in front of him. With the startled soldier surprised at the black armored newcomer, he never got the chance to react first. Acting quickly, and realizing that this is someone different from the Inheritor and her companions due to the IFF on his HUD, Locke took out his combat knife and stabbed the soldier through the large visor he had, dropping his MA5Cs in the process. Noticing a jet pack on the soldier's back, Locke took it from the Green and equipped it. Picking up his assault rifles, Locke continued forward. Soon, he met with more of the Green soldiers.

* * *

Lieutenant Gale heard a scream and an explosion as one of his men was launched out of the base and went tumbling across the terrain. Gale checked the man's vitals but all results came back negative. "What the latte just happened!?" He called out over his comms. Receiving no reply from his men, he brought up a screen to check their vitals. Everyone he had sent into the base were negative. He now only had the few troopers that had been left outside with him. "Damn it! All surviving troops group up on me!" He called out.

"What the HELL is that!?" Gale heard one of his men shout out, pointing towards the base.

Looking up, he saw what he first thought was a black Master Chief but soon realized, that MC only carried one MA5C rather than two. And his armor was always sage with a gold visor. "Open up! Take that damn thing out!" He and his men activated their jet packs while leaping back into the air. They opened up with their SMGs and Magnums, intending to get distance while they took their enemy out from afar.

However, even from that distance, the figure was side stepping most of the bullets and was opening up with short bursts from his own weapons. Somehow, the soldier was quite accurate as shields went down and two of Gale's men were killed in mid air, leaving Gale with only three troopers left. Seeing that they could not take him on from afar, Gale ordered his men forward. They dropped down onto the ground and sprinted towards the soldier, clearing the distance in record time.

The point man threw a punch as he got within CQC range of the soldier; however, the soldier caught the EVAs fist and slammed his free hand into the Greens chest. The sound of bones breaking can be heard as the dead EVA soldier is sent flying back. Another EVA draws his knife and slashes out at the soldier but the soldier dodges and grabs his arm, breaks it, and pulls out his own combat knife before stabbing it into the EVAs head. The last EVA soldier used the boosters located in his boots to his advantage in an increase of mobility as he opened up on the black soldier with his magnums. The soldier used the dead Greens body as a shield as he drew the Greens magnum and opened up on the moving Green. Surprisingly, every shot hit and just as the soldier's shields dropped from bullets that missed his shield, he scored a hit on the Green in the head.

"Damn it all!" Lieutenant Gale yelled out as he leaped forward, kicked the dead green out of the way, and shot the black soldier through the heart with his magnum. His expression of triumph turned into an expression of shock and horror when the black soldier simply looked down at the bullet hole. Gale was too shocked to move, even when a fist was sent flying to his face.

With all the Greens dead, Locke activated his jet pack and began, rapidly, heading towards the rest of Red Team.


	5. The Green Irregulars

**_Season 1: Red vs. Green_**

**_Episode 5: The Green Irregulars_**

Havoc Sergeant Shades was taking aim with his rocket launcher at the purple hostile soldier when he heard something heavy suddenly land behind him. Whirling around, he was grabbed by his neck by a black armored figure wearing legendary SPARTAN armor. His shields overloaded due to the hand having forcefully and quickly grabbing him. "S-spartan..?" He asked as he choked.

"A demon from hell," The Spartan threw him out into the water, not letting the sergeant hear the finishing word. "Yes."

"You bastard!" Rev Umbara called out as she drew her knife and lunged at the Spartan who grabbed her arm and threw her into the water on top of Shades. Nearby Havoc troopers shifted their fire onto the Spartan. Faced with fire from all sides, the Spartan jumped up over the mass of bullets that slammed uselessly into rocks, the ground, or other Havoc soldiers. With the Greens shields damaged, the Spartan raised his Assault Rifles and opened up on the Greens around him, careful not to hit his teammates who were fighting on the sidelines and mostly ignoring his sudden appearance. When his current magazines were spent, he back flipped as he loaded in fresh mags, and once his feet touched the sand once again, he opened up. Yet still, the Green's shields still stood, but now glowing bright gold. He heard a sniper shot go pass him and hit a Green above the chest, completely draining the soldier's shields. Before the Spartan could react, another shot rang out and the soldier dropped dead to the ground.

"YEAH! DID YOU SEE THAT! I JUST KILLED ONE!" Wolfe screamed out, attracting the attention of a couple of Greens crouching down on top of a rock. As he was pelted with fire, Dalton came to his side and began unloading missiles onto the Greens, taking their shields out and killing them as they were sent flying back into the air due to the explosive power of the missiles. Immediately, Dalton went back to blowing up more Greens, careful not to hit Saber or Ember.

Saber, in the meantime, was deep within the enemy soldiers with her trusty shotgun. As she fired her shotgun point blank at one of the bigger Havocs, a blue spark seemed to occupy the blast. The soldier's shields glowed brightly, showing it was near the breaking point. Saber rammed her elbow into the soldier and that did the trick as his shields went completely down. One more blast from her shotgun downed the man as Saber turned to fight off two more coming from the back.

Ember had her M6 out and was shooting at point blank range at two Havocs, their shields only faintly glowing when the bullets hit. Ember quickly pulled out a frag and tossed it to the Greens, one of which grabbed it and intended to throw it back, however, Ember had quickly drawn her DMR and begun to open fire before the soldier could return the grenade. The gunfire resulted in the explosion of the frag, draining the Greens shields considerably. The first Green, who had caught the frag, had a knife sticking out of his visor before the smoke cleared. The other soldier drew his knife and lunged towards Ember, who grabbed his wrist, disarmed him, and jabbed him with her free hand in the head, popping his shields, before using his own knife to stab into the soldier's heart. Ember kicked the man onto the ground as another attempted to surprise her from behind. Ember dived to the side as the Havoc opened up with his shotgun. Ember jumped up into the air once she had regain her footing, landed on the Havoc's shoulders, slapped a small charge of C17 on the back of his helmet, before jumping off and sending a kick into his back, making the Green stumble forward into a pair of his teammates. The charge went off, blowing all three of them up.

"RETREAT!" A call came from the highest-ranking trooper. The surviving troops turned high tail and began to run as fast as they could away from the Reds as missiles, out of range shotgun blasts, MA5C fire, DMR bullets, and poorly aimed anti-tank rounds chased after them. Locke, not wanting them to get away so easily, used his jet pack to decrease the distance between him and the Greens in less than a second. Grabbing a pair of Greens by the sides of their heads, he slammed their heads together, killing them both, before throwing one at another trooper off to the left and the other to a trooper to his right. Two dead and two living soldiers splashed into the deep waters as one brave Corporal turned around, intending to buy some time for the rest of his comrades to retreat, only to receive a very powerful knee to his crotch which was followed by a knife to the side of his head.

"Let them go!" Saber called out, making her troops and the Spartan stop firing and halt their pursuit of the Greens. Bringing her wrist up, she tapped in a code and location. As the few surviving soldiers crossed over a certain line of area, mines (With Emp immunity) detonated. Showering the area with blackened helmets, bits of armor, and lots of blood. "That'll show those Green bastards who they're missing with!" Saber exclaimed.

Ember suddenly dove towards Saber, knocking them both to the ground as an anti-tank round soared over their heads. "IT WASN'T ME!" Wolfe called out, diving for cover behind a rock. Looking up at the mountain, Saber could make out six snipers, all of them pointing their rifles at her. Underneath her visor, Saber smirked even before Dalton unloaded a full clip on the mountain, followed by another, and another, and finally one more before the last five missiles followed. What remained was a black, smoking crater. "Told you it wasn't me!" Wolfe called out from his hiding spot.

Looking up, Saber's smirk remained on her face. "You can get up now... Or if you want..." She let her voice trail off.

Ember, who was still on top of Saber, blushed underneath her helmet as she quickly sprang to her feet. "S-s-sorry Captain!" She exclaimed as she spun around so she wouldn't be looking at Saber.

Locke approached the two and saluted Ember before Saber could make a reply. "Inheritor A.I. Locke, designation IAB-0227, Echo Gamma 5 reporting for duty as per Protocol #2 to Inheritor Ember, designation EM-0117, Delta. Awaiting further instructions."

Saber, Dalton, and Wolfe walked up to Ember and Locke, wandering what was going on.

"IAB-0227, Echo? Your his A.I.?" Ember asked in a quiet whisper that was much different than her usual shy and low whisper. Her three other teammates turned their heads to look at her.

"Yes, I am assigned to Spartan Echo-0227, known as 'I Am Badass'." Locke replied, running through his somewhat dusty memory banks to find out if he knew the Spartan from the past.

Locke got his answer when he was suddenly, and violently, thrown back by Ember's fist as she punched him in the face. "You perverted machine!" Ember shouted out, causing the three people standing behind her to look on with interest.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear something?" A Green asked his partner as they stood watch on the other side of a mountain.

"Will you STOP asking me that!" His partner cried out, turning to the Green. "You asked me first, saying there was gunfire. Then you asked second, saying there were a multitude of explosions. AND NOW your asking me a THIRD time, and saying there's a what!?"

The Green didn't appear to be shaken or shocked at his partner's exclamation. "There was a scream..." He half said, half muttered.

"OH! So now your saying there's a SCREAM!"

"Y-yeah..." The Green watched as his partner mumbled an insult and walked over to his right side from where he had been standing on the Green's left side.

* * *

"Eh? E-Ember?" Wolfe asked, perplexed as to why Ember had hit the Spartan.

"Ah yes... That impact rebooted my memory systems, ah yes. Your Ember, otherwise known as Embera." Locke said, rubbing his head even through he felt no pain.

"Don't use that nickname!" Ember stomped her foot as she spoke with a angry tone at the Spartan. "You were behind a lot of the stuff IAB-0227 did to me! YOU PERVERTED MACHINE!"

* * *

"Seriously, how can you not hear that?" The Green asked his partner who appeared to ignore him.

"Hey, are you listening?" He did not receive a response. "Hey! HEEEEY! You home!" The soldier started waving his left hand.

His partner looked at him. "Huh, what? You say something? It better not be another of those 'I heard something' or I swear I'll knock you off of this cliff and tell Command that you tripped."

"Uh... No, I didn't hear nothing, but, uh... Do you have trouble hearing out of your right ear?" The Green asked him instead of telling him he heard another scream.

"I don't have any trouble hearing out of my right ear. I can't hear out of it period." His partner told him. "It works well to have a legimate excuse to not listen to people when I don't want to. Like just now." He gave a short laugh.

"Uh... that's mean..."

"So?"

The Green stopped talking with his partner and started to think of how to get him to hear the noises. Finally, he came up with an idea. "Hey, you want to turn around and check out the rocks instead of the grass and trees?"

"Hmph... Sure, whatever." The two soldiers turned around and stared at the rocks.

* * *

"Now now, that is a lie, my dear." Locke reasoned with her as he got back up onto his feet. He continued to speak as he rubbed the dust off of him. "I was behind _everything _that IAB-0227 did to you. It was quite an exciting time, if I may so add. I have many videos and screenshots of your re-" Locke was thrown back by another punch before he could finish what he was saying.

When Locke tried to get up again, he had the end of a DMR in front of his face. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right here and now, you pervert." Ember told the AI as she placed her right foot on Locke's chest, pushing him into the ground, as she aimed her DMR at his head.

"Uh, Captain, shouldn't we be doing something?" Wolfe asked Saber as he looked at her to see her simply standing there and watching Ember and Locke.

"Nah, this is personal. Besides, this side of Ember is interesting. We could find something out about her past or something. Don't you agree, Dalton?" Saber turned her head to look at Dalton who was sitting down on a small boulder.

The man didn't say a word as he shrugged and continued sitting on his rock. Saber turned back towards Wolfe. "See, he agrees with me. Now don't question my actions again or I'll knock you down." Saber gripped her shotgun as she stared at Wolfe, waiting for him to say something.

"Whatever, I'm going to go sleep over by that boulder." Wolfe muttered as he walked over to where Dalton was sitting and laid down on the dirt and grass.

Saber watched him go before turning back to Ember and Locke. "I'll hit him after this."

Locke put a hand against the DMR's barrel and slightly pushed it out of the way as he spoke. "A reason? Yes, yes. A very good reason. Whatever you wish, your highness." Ember took a step back, aiming her DMR back at Locke's face as he stood up and once again brushed the dirt off of him. "Now as you can see, your team and this region has come under invasion by a hostile, green force whose numbers are about a hundred strong."

"How do you know their number?" Saber asked from the sidelines, interrupting Locke before he could continue.

Locke slowly turned his head to look at Saber. "I'm an AI. I simply hacked into their systems via a helmet."

"Your my prototype SPARTAN Robot. And I don't have any hatchets or axes back at the base." Saber told him.

Locke stared at Saber before looking back at Ember to continue speaking. "Now as I was starting to say; this is only the beginning of their forces. We have been able to easily win with the element of surprise, but we are not facing completely incompetent foes. The Green Army is known to be an intelligent armada of seemingly unstoppable intelligence."

"Seemingly unstoppable intelligence... These guys?" Saber interrupted again, causing Locke to turn his head slowly, again, towards her.

"These are only their lowest scoring soldiers or fresh recruits with little to no experience and only a small amount of training due to their scores. If the Green Army were to send in their Regulars, this region would be in much danger. A team of Red Regulars, even with Inheritor Ember on your team, would be only an annoyance to their Army. Well, depending on how many more tricks you have up your sleeve."

Ember spoke up as she lowered her DMR, having gotten tired of holding it at the ready. "You said the Green Army is known to be, right? Well, who are they known by? I have never heard of them."

Locke turned to Ember, not minding that she interrupted him before he could continue to speak with Saber. "You have never heard of them because the Red Army is completely devoted to the war between the Blues. I would believe it if you didn't even know about the UNSC or the Covenant." Both Ember and Saber shared looks. Locke sighed and continued. "And by who they are known by, well, that is for another season... AND WHY HASN'T THE SUN MOVED!" Locke suddenly and abruptly shouted out, looking up at the sun.

* * *

"That's a good question, actually." His partner told him, turning to face the Green.

"Uh, wait, what?" The Green had been standing there, staring at the rock wall, focusing his full attention for any sound besides what was going on, naturally, around him. He had fallen into a short sleep without his knowing when his partner suddenly awakened him.

"The sun, it hasn't moved a centimeter since we've been here. The, THE Great High Lord Commander General of the Entire Green Forces Stationed All Throughout the Milky Way Galaxy will be interested in this development. We may even get a promotion! Think about it, if we deliver this information to him, we could be promoted from the Irregulars! We could join the Regulars, or even a higher position! Maybe one of the Special Forces. If we were Havocs we'd get that awesome armor and those extremely heavy shields! If we were Recon, we'd be able to stay in the back and/or out of direct combat! If we were Grenadiers, we'd get their armor and those heavy weapons of theirs! If we were EVAs... Well... actually... maybe not EVAs. But just think of the raise! The benefits! The COVERAGE!"

"You're excited. But I do agree with you. He does love to hear about unusual stuff like this. Let's just wait here until our shift is over, it's only several more minutes."

"Ah, alright alright."

* * *

"Sorry for the sudden and abrupt outburst, I was just wanting to get that off my mind. So, uh, yeah... Does the sun ever move?" Locke asked when he recovered his composure.

"It's summer, sun only moves in the beginning of summer and at the end of it. However, the sun does go completely dark during night as it changes intensity starting at 7:07 p.m. It regains intensity starting at 7:07 a.m. every single day, but it never moves. Never." Saber told Locke, going off of her own observations over the weeks she had been in the region.

"Interesting. Anyway, yes, since it is summer than that information is indeed for another season. Now, as I was saying... You're facing a tough enemy that will only get tougher. I offer my services to aid you, Inheritor Ember, and your team seeing as IAB-0227 is currently SBM and MIA by one FBSOC."

"He was hit by a MAC? A Frigate's MAC?" Ember asked in confusion, confused by the fact that it was a Frigate who had taken the shot and hit her old acquaintance.

"It was a FBSOC, A FREAKING BIG SON OF A CRUISER." Locke confirmed. "He dropped his helmet along with me, however, my core came dislodged and flew out several thousand miles or so. Give or take a few thousand."

Saber, having remembered the tales of the Inheritors, believed what Locke told Ember. However, she had another question for Locke. "What kind of services?" She asked him, remembering what she had been building the robot for.

"Along with my primary function as a combat assistance as an AI, I can control this body which is far stronger than any of you due to the metals provided and the fact that it does not have the limitations of a human which means I can be extremely affective in direct combat. This unit I control is also able to do maintence and construction along with some kind of offensive code I have yet to discode it's function and purpose." Locke was about to go on when Saber suddenly spoke up.

"Dirtbag."

"Beep bop!" Locke's unit suddenly sprinted over to Wolfe and kicked him, causing Wolfe to go tumbling across the beach. Dalton sat watching as Wolfe got up, holding his sniper rifle like a bat.

"Who did that! WHO DID THAT! You bastard!" Wolfe yelled out, turning to Saber on the last sentence, clearly angry that he had been woken up from his nap by a very painful and powerful kick. Dalton got up off his boulder and walked over to Wolfe to calm him down as Locke returned to Saber and Ember.

"So that is what it does..." Locke mumbled, a bit irritated at himself for doing something without his own consent. He quickly got over it as he approached Ember. "Inheritor Ember, time is of the essence. There is a Green FOB nearby; every minute that passes helps them fortify their defenses. Please allow me to merge with you so we may be able to take out this threat. With your abilities and my own abilities, we will be able to conquer this threat efficiently."

"Why should I? You've done nothing but embarrass and humiliate me." Ember said with a tone that implied she was pouting underneath her helmet.

Locke had a quick comeback that he immediately spoke after Ember asked her question. "Your teammates will be safer, and besides, we get back to base sooner. It's already 4:35 p.m."

Ember thought about it for a minute before she spoke up again. "Alright, fine..." Ember watched as Locke removed the chip that stored him.

"I'll be able to only remote control the basic functions of this unit, so your team better look out for it. I like the BOD." Locke said, his voice coming through the robot as he removed the chip.

Saber looked over her shoulder when she heard Dalton walk up behind her. She grinned as she saw Wolfe was unconscious and slung over Dalton's shoulder. "Good work." Dalton nodded as he laid Wolfe down and watched Ember and Locke.

"I-It's only my second time..." Ember nervously said as she took the chip in her hands, not realizing it was the same one she had in her room earlier.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Locke told her as Ember inserted him into the slot inside of her helmet where Locke began to interface with her.

Saber and Dalton shared looks upon overhearing the duo.

"It's a bit tight, but otherwise quite warm and comfortable... I could get used to this... Mmm..."

"Y-you idiot! Don't make such a sound! And stop trying to poke around so much! You're being too rough!"

"Uh..." Saber muttered to Dalton, a bit unsure of how to react to the current situation.

"Just try to relax."

"H-how can I!? Stop it! I said stop!"

Dalton picked Wolfe back up as Saber took a step back.

"There... I'm completely inside of you now."

"I told you not to! Ow!"

"Let's leave them alone." Dalton said as he turned around and walked back over to his boulder. Saber nodded and followed him, taking a look back to see Ember with her hands on her head.

"Eh, sorry. I guess I was too rough. Just wanting to learn more about you, you know. All the juicy details that I could learn... It sounds intriguing, very intriguing... Hey wait, what's with this barrier? Oh come on! Let me inside of your memories! Oh fine, alright, I'll stop..." The voice now came from within Ember's helmet via the speakers. "Alright Inheritor Ember, let's move out. Or do you need a moment to res- Aaaah! STOP!" Locke was suddenly assaulted with images of the most fearful thing in the entire universe; a ticked off Master Chief at an Alien Home planet on a moonless night on Halloween. "Alright alright! I'LL STOP! I'M SERIOUS! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

* * *

"What could happen in five minutes?" His partner asked him, obviously impatient at getting out of the region.

"Ugh, fine. We'll go now." The Green said as they both turned away from the rock wall. "Let's hurry. The Lieutenant won't be keeping track of the times the shifts work, so we can just tell him now." The two soldiers started down the rocks towards their FOB. Immediately after they got to the bottom of the ledge, they failed to hear or see the three Reds who immediately took their old spot.

"Alright, Wolfe set up a sniping position. Dalton get some more missiles from that crate coming out now. I'll be betting with the robot on how many people Wolfe can kill." The robot in question came running at a slow speed up to them with it's one MA5C raised. It stopped in the middle of the group and lowered its weapon.

"Please hold." It said before starting to play holding music at a low volume.

"You've got to be kidding me." Wolfe muttered as he started surveying the makeshift FOB the Greens had made. Unfortunately, he could not get a good look at it.

Up on top of the mountain, standing amongst the bodies of two Recon soldiers, stood Ember as she used her position to get a good look at the forward operations base. The base was mostly made up of crates, small boulders, trenches, and some mounted machine guns. There were no sound structures, only a few tents in the center of the small base. One would undoubtedly be their command center, another for medical, and possibly one acting as a mess hall while the others would be for the Irregulars to sleep in.

"It's much less fortified than the simulation bases, even the smallest ones were more protected and constructed better than this." With the speakers and radio off, only Locke could hear her even if someone had been standing right beside her.

"Yes, you are correct. This should be even easier than I first thought. By the way, Inheritor Ember... What ever happened to your AI, Designation EM-0117, Delta Alpha 7? My surveys have shown that the last time an AI accessed this slot was a year and a half ago, two months after you graduated from Inheritor Advanced Training."

"I don't want to talk about him!" Ember's quick, rapt response made Locke shut his audioprocessers. "Let's get on with the mission, sooner we get this done, the better." Ember shifted her attention onto the mission as she begun to formulate a plan.

Locke, being merged with her mind, was able to tell what she was thinking. "So, planning on dropping in there and basically being a complete badass? That's similar to how IAB-0227 does it, except he just charges in with guns blazing from either the front or from orbit. Anyway, if we're going to get started, now would be the time. I'm setting a waypoint on where you should land, best go now."

On Ember's visor, a waypoint suddenly showed up right on a Green who was on guard duty on the outer perimeter. "Just like old times..." She whispered, the whisper sparking Locke's attention. Before the AI could reply, Ember launched herself off of the mountain. Her legs landed on the marine's shoulders, killing the man instantly. His partner heard the body hit the ground, but before she could turn around, Ember had lodged a knife into her skull. She retrieved the knife as she heard a makeshift alarm go off. Putting the knife back into it's sheath, she saw marines lining up with their MA5Cs trained on her. Ember responded by bringing her DMR and Locke's other MA5C off of her back and into her hands. When they saw this action, the marines immediately began to open fire, littering the area around Ember with projectiles.

Saber grabbed Wolfe's hand and hauled him up on top of the mountain peak. From here they had a clear view on the enemy base unlike their last position, which had been obscured with trees. "Dalton, this is Saber. We are at an overwatch position, when the greens began to divert most, if not all, of their attention on Ember, I want you to move in from the rear and blow them up. Understood?"

"Understood." Dalton replied as he jumped off of the ledge and landed on the ground, leaving an impression of his boots on the dirt. Now on the ground, he quickly took cover behind a rock as he waited for the greens to shift their attention onto Ember. As he sat against the walk with his missile launcher in his hands, he began to start thinking about what he would be doing when he got back to base. It did not take him long to plan out the night so he was left with nothing much else to think of instead of watching a couple of ants play tic tac toe. What he failed to notice was the small camera on each of the ants.

* * *

Inside of an underground, purple/blue chamber stood a 9-foot being clad in crimson red armor with dark blue markings spread across it. In front of him was a holographic projection of the Island that laid in the center of the region he and his force were stationed in. His hand strayed to the hilt of his Energy Sword, neither tightening around it nor laying upon it loosely. He watched the projection as a purple colored Spartan engaged the many green Spartans that had constructed a base directly above the Artifact that was underneath the ground.

Behind the being came another being that was clad in plain red armor who kneeled down before the taller being. "Your excellency, Zor has successfully entered into the inner chambers of the Artifact along with his team of Sangheili Warriors. He is initiating his investigation of the Artifact and is otherwise waiting for further orders. On a different matter, Rose has been attacked by these newcomers and has assaulted their base in response. Earlier, our plasma cannon decimated their small wing of Falcons that came within the perimeters of our airspace." The Sangheili told his commanding officer, not making any move to rise off of the floor as his commander turned to look at him.

"Do we know the reason these Greens have invaded Rose territory and trespassed on our own airspace in the progress?"

"No your Excellency, we have tried to manually hack into their network but our attempts are met with failure."

The officer looked back at the projection upon hearing that their information attempts had been futile. "Very well. Send a Spec Ops team to capture one of their soldiers. Preferably an officer. There may be some soldiers alive, including one officer, who were thrown into the water with their first encounter with Rose here." The Sangheili pointed to one of the many beaches that littered the landscape of the region where a small group of Greens were dragging themselves out of the water. "Bring them back alive, all of them, quickly. If Rose catches wind of us, we'll be faced with another week long war over the pillar... And there are five of them instead of just Saber. Also, relay to Zor NOT to leave the Artifact for if Rose learns of this, it will mea- *Hiccup*" The subordinate shot up and yelled out to another Sangheili who quickly grabbed a mug, filled it up with black liquid, and threw it at him. The Sangheili caught it and handed it to his commander after the commander hiccupped once again before he downed the liquid in one gulp. The Sangheili cleared his throat and handed the mug back to his subordinate. "Go now, too much time has been wasted. Go with the Spec Ops and return when you have the prisoners."

"Your excellency..." The Sangheili bowed in acknowledgement of his superior's orders but his tone of voice was tinged with worry.

"Do not heed my sickness of these blasted 'hiccups'. Coffee is enough to control them. May the gods guide you on your mission, Fal 'Tahamee." Stealth Major Fal 'Tahamee stood up and took off, heading to his men who were waiting by a teleporter that would be leading them to a location near the Greens.

* * *

_"Do you understand? DO NOT GO OUTSIDE OF THE ARTIFACT UNTIL I GIVE THE SAYSO! UNDERSTOOD!?"_ Xyer watched as the hologram of Major 'Tahamee vanished. Turning to his comrade, Mewt, Xyer watched as Mewt translated what Fal had said in sign language. Xyer pondered on why they had to stay but he did not think too much on it as he was not much interested in anything that he could not smell, taste, or see clearly. Mewt motioned behind Xyer as their commander, Zor, approached them.

"Wort wort wort, wort wort wort, wort? Wort wort?" Zor asked in the formal language of the Sangheili unlike the rest of the entire force under the command of Sesa 'Mantakree who spoke English like Rose and the other humans. Xyer told him what Fal had said, even through Xyer could not even hear his own words as he was rendered deaf from birth like Mewt who was rendered mute, and Zor who was rendered with never being able to speak anything other than Sangheili. Xyer saw Zor's mandibles moving again so he turned to Mewt who translated for him. Soon after, Zor took his leave to check on the other members of his team, who like Xyer, Mewt, and Zor, each had their own disabilities: Takaka who was blind, Lef who only had use of his right arm, Kes who was colorblind, and Sayne who was officially nominated the worst soldier ever (Even worse than the Grunt who did not know how shoot a gun). Xyer shook himself out of his thoughts before focusing back on working on the terminal.

* * *

Ember stepped to the side to dodge the majority of the bullets however some still caught on her shields, which held strong against the fire. Using her MA5C, she downed the shields of the Marine in the center before taking careful aim with her Designated Marksman Rifle and shooting a frag grenade, which shot off a chain reaction with the other troopers. Alarms blared out across the FOB as the greens realized they were under attack. EVA troopers were the first on sight, a whole squad of six coming down from all around Ember. "I'll handle this." Locke told her, taking control as the EVAs moved in. With his abilities as an AI, he dodged, hit, broke, stabbed, and killed the troopers who thought that the Red would easily go down with their ambush, but the troopers were horribly wrong as they fell one by one.

"Alright, Wolfe, see those crates and barrels? Target that rocket launcher right there, the rocket lying on top of it, and blow those crates up before they can retrieve their heavy weapons. That should cause enough of a distraction for Dalton to swoop in, then we can storm in, capture their CO, and leave you behind as a decoy that gets KIA." Wolfe grumbled something but still did as Saber told him, taking careful aim at the rocket before letting it fly loose. The bullet hit a barricade standing up next to the crate, ricocheted off, ricocheted off a rock, another rock, and went straight through the CO's head, taking out the second in command standing next to the Captain in the process before the bullet struck the aforementioned rocket launcher in the trigger which triggered the rocket launcher and set lose a rocket that fell upon the command tent which went up in a magnificent explosion.

"Wolfe..." Saber said in a menacing tone as she looked at the CO's dead body and the fires ranging around the command tent. "You killed their CO and command tent!? You GOODFORNOTHING! I told you to shoot that ROCKET! NOT THEIR CO! Now get down their and di- I mean, help Ember!" Saber kicked Wolfe off of the peak and smirked as she watched him go tumbling down the small mountain, him cursing constantly. "Alright Dalton, Wolfe screwed up, so just go in there and kill everything green. I'm heading down myself."

Dalton tore his attention away from the Ants and rushed out from cover, bringing his launcher to bear down on the enemy defensive line which went up in flames just like their command tent. Dalton jumped over the sandbags and let loose at what appeared to be a supply depot due to the barrels and crates. Shooting it earned yet another explosion. With their base in flames and their commanders dead, the green's morale fell dangerously low.

Dalton attracted much more attention than Ember, earning him many kills as greens came after him. With his ordinance, he set off multiple chain reactions that rippled through the enemy ranks. Saber soon joined in on the assault as Ember skirmished with EVAs and Recons that were bent on taking her out. Wolfe laid on the ground, whimpering at the pain he felt throughout his body.

Soon, the combined might of Rose team finished off what appeared to be the last of the greens. What Rose failed to notice, were the Recons, EVAs, a Grenadier, a few Havocs, and some Marines that escaped across to the other mountains which laced the border between the Island and the valley.

* * *

"Well... that was easy." Locke said as he was inserted back into his acquired robot. "I must have overestimated their potential, but we did catch them by surprise not to mention we blew up their depot and command center along with killing their COs in the very beginning. Well, maybe next time will be more of a challenge... Anyway, Wolfe... I owe Saber 50 dollars because of you. Seriously, only two kills!?" Locke asked, annoyed that he not only overestimated the greens but also Wolfe.

Saber snickered as Wolfe (Who was leaning against Ember for support due to him hurting his leg during the fall Saber caused) turned his head to look at Locke. "I blew up their command tent! That had to at least have a few guys in there!"

"That doesn't count, we bet on sniper kills... not rocket kills." Locke sighed, wondering where he was going to get 50 dollars out in the middle of a warzone.

"I hate you both." Wolfe told them, a bit fed up at the bet, the outcome, and his fall. "How are we getting back to base? We have no Warthog or Falcon, are we walking?"

Saber turned around quickly, responding just as quickly. "We're reds! We don't walk anywhere! Right Dalton?" Saber turned to Dalton to see him staring at a Falcon that was previously covered in grass. "Ember, care to pilot?"

Ember nodded and helped Wolfe into the Falcon before taking the cockpit. As the Falcon lifted off of the ground and rose up high into the air, the surviving greens plotted a plan of enormous proportion... how to climb up the mountain without falling off.

**A/N: Would have included a bit more fight scenes but something happen which lost most of a paragraph of one scene and I didn't and don't feel like redoing it. Anyway, I'll try and add better fight scenes in the future Episodes. Next chapter will be part 1 of a 4 part OVA (Or Episode, Series, whatever sounds good to you) as to why the Blues have not yet arrived and will also introduce Blue team along with someone they find along the way... After that, I'll be making a few chapters that introduce Saber, Wolfe, Dalton, and Ember better along with an explanation of what Inheritors are in the... 8th chapter/seventh episode. I'll make sure that future greens, especially the Regulars, put up alot more fighting strength unlike these Irregulars who got slaughtered. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**P.S. There were no Elites who were harmed in the making of this episode save for Sesa who in the first try at the theme, Fal missed the mug and it hit Sesa in the head. We have compensated for the injury.**

**P.S. There were Greens who were injured and/or killed in the making of this episode. No compensation.**

**Comments: An Elite who hiccups, I find that funny.**

**Saber a smart ass? Find that out later on.**

**Wolfe kills the CO, the SCO, and takes out the Command Tent with only one shot and all he gets for the best sniper shot ever is getting kicked down a hill? Well, he didn't perform his duties as ordered.**


	6. The Gathering of Violet

**_Season 1: Red vs. Green_**

**_Season 2 Prologue Part 1: The Gathering of Violet_**

General Sheriff Hades pounded his blue-gloved hands on his blue desk as he rose up off of his blue leather chair. "Major! You are here right this instant because not only have the Reds gradually slipped their members in one by one but also have arrived a month earlier than we planned to have our team move out there!"

The Major sitting in front of him had on a crisp, dark blue uniform along with a matching hat. The major's eyes widened at the information the General told him. "What? A month early!? How did this happen?"

Hades took a deep breath and sat back down in his blue chair. "We made a terrible mistake... We forgot about the time change on the ring. That's why the Reds arrived a month early. Our probe just now managed to spot Falcons in the region. The reds must be heavily fortifying their base with so many Falcons they had. So, we need you to get Violet assembled ASAP. I know we were planning to assemble them three weeks early to get them acquainted with each other but we don't have the time." The general sighed before handing Major Williams a clipboard with the members of Violet listed on it. "Assemble these soldiers together, you'll also be taking Ezra with you."

Williams' eyes widened upon hearing the name the general spoke. "Ezra? The project is finished, and you're giving it to Violet!?"

"Yes, the project has been finished. The fusion was quicker than anticipated. Also, I am giving it to Violet because, as you know, Lieutenant Lance does not have an AI that accompanies him for reasons that only a select few know. Ezra will be a great addition to the team."

"Even in that kind of body?" Williams' narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes, it was the only one we had on hand anyway. There is only one malfunctioning cryo pod that has been decommissioned, as you know. Well, at least it looked like a cryo pod." Hades shrugged. "Anyway, review the rest of Violet."

Williams looked at the members listed on the clipboard before looking at Hades. "Private First Class Eri Sakoto? Your giving Violet him!?"

Hades scratched his head as he answered Williams' question. "Ah, well, yes... There have been numerous complaints about him so we decided to send him with Violet... and it's not like your going with Violet..."

Williams muttered something and looked again. "Corporal Shana Crimson?" The major looked at the general with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Well, uh... yeah... She will be a great help to Violet." _I was too lazy to fix that typo... _Hades thought as he scratched his head and smiled nervously.

Williams sighed and looked back at the list again. This time, he smiled. "Finally, someone good. Sergeant Major Ash Wolfsilver."

"Yes, she will be in co-command with Lieutenant Silva. Yes, I know what your thinking, but we decided to let both share the command. Oh, and one more thing; Ezra will be transported to the hanger where a pelican will be waiting to depart with all of Violet. Anyway, time is running short. Dismissed." Hades told Williams, motioning for the major to leave. Williams muttered something about how quick the general was ushering him out of the room, got up out of the blue chair, and went outside of the blue colored room.

_I know we're the blue army, but why must most everything be freaking blue!? _Williams sighed and headed down to the mess hall to see if Lieutenant Lance Silva was there. After walking through most of the base, the scent of freshly cooked pizza assaulted his nose with its deliciousness. He inhaled once and heard his empty stomach growling at the thought of tasty food. Williams shook his head to clear away thoughts of eating, _I have to get this done, there's no time for eating... Even if it is pizza they are having... Even if it is pepperoni pizza... oh my blueness... it has parmesan on it! _The famous Major Williams, known for standing out against any and all odds the reds and his fellow blues have given him and coming out on top every single time, gave into his hunger for pepperoni pizza that was covered in Parmesan.

* * *

Williams grabbed a tray, used his superior rank to cut in line, and got the first three slices of a freshly cooked pepperoni pizza before the next person in line could. Said person was grumbling about how superiors used their rank to always cut in line but he got silent when he got his pizza, completely forgetting about Williams as he went off to sit with his friends. Seeing a table with only a few blues sitting at it, Williams headed for it, completely oblivious to who was sitting at the table as he stared at his pizza. He sat down and immediately begun to bite into his food, catching wind of a conversation going on between two soldiers as he savored in the taste of the pepperoni.

"You know, it's so hard to tell a boy from a girl nowadays... why is that, Jacob?" The soldier sitting across from Williams asked his buddy, looking over at two soldiers sitting besides Williams who were silently eating their food.

His friend, Jacob, sighed at how unintelligent his comrade was. "Fynn... It's common knowledge, it's written down in the history books! Don't you remember what happened 300 years ago!?" Receiving no reply from Fynn, Jacob continued on. "There was this strange, extremely strange, virus sort of a thing that descended upon all of humanity. It completely replaced testosterone and estrogen hormones with some kind of new hormones in almost all humanity, like, about 96, 97%. This new hormone is the reason why our, males, voices don't get so deep anymore and sound more like a masculine females... and that is why some females sound like that. It's also why facial hair is long gone along with chest, back, and you know, that kind of hair. It also decreased the physical appearance of muscles, you barely ever see a buffed out man nowadays. It's also why we grow taller now; average height for both sexes is about 6'6. Some notable differences in females include slightly more narrowed hips and breasts don't grow so large normally. In males with higher levels of the hormone, they have even more feminine bodies... Such as Eri. Looks completely like a girl, sounds completely like a girl, even has bre-" Jacob was suddenly hit over the head with a tray by a slightly red, crimson haired girl.

"Jacob... Speak more about me and I will beat you until you cry for the reds to save you!" The girl yelled out as she placed a foot on the table. Williams, having looked up to see what the commotion was, turned to take in the appearance of Jacob's assailant. The girl was a few inches shorter than him, had crimson long hair, ember colored eyes, fair skin, and a lithe body. Like most off duty soldiers, she wore casual clothing: a light gray shirt that seemed to be a little big on her, jean shorts, and the standard black boots of the blue uniform as most off duty soldiers wore.

Jacob climbed back up, having fallen when the tray brutally hit his head. "Yeah right, Eri. Your all talk, no action at all." Jacob calmly got back in his seat on the bench beside Fynn who was watching Eri.

"You want a bet, puny man!?" The girl yelled out, bringing her fist up, challenging Jacob to talk back to her.

"You know what!? Yeah I do want a bet!" Jacob yelled back, slamming some money down on the table.

Williams, who was more interested in his pizza then what was happening, took note in, although the duo were quite loud, nobody else in the mess hall was paying attention other than those who sat at his table. "That's enough you two!" A loud, slightly feminine, commanding voice roared out as two hands slammed down on the table. Williams turned his head and saw a man taller than Eri with his white hair up in a ponytail that went down as long as Eri's hair. The man's skin was slightly pale, body figure was slightly feminine as most male's bodies were ever since the virus. His blood-red eyes were, in Williams' view, quite cute and sparkling. Just looking into them made it hard for him to believe it had been he who had spoken in such a commanding tone.

"Are you trying to look intimidating?" Jacob asked the man, clearly not impressed with the sudden outburst. The same went for the two other soldiers who remained unfazed.

"U-uh, y-yes..." The man told them, speaking honestly.

"It's not working." Jacob said calmly, before turning back to the girl. "Well?"

The girl huffed and sat back down beside the man. "Your not worth the energy or the time puny boy." After saying that, she looked over at Williams, just now noticing that there was a fifth person at the table. "M-major Williams?" She asked, blinking her eyes a couple in times in shock to see such a renowned officer sitting with them.

The man sitting beside her noticed Williams when the girl spoke his name. Instantly, he sprung to attention, snapping off a salute. "Officer on deck!" The outburst only attracted a few eyes before blues at the other tables went back to eating and conversing. At their own table, Jacob and Fynn gave off half-hearted salutes but did not make any effort to stand up. The girl didn't do anything.

Williams finished the last bite of his pizza and saluted back at the soldiers who dropped their salutes as the unidentified man sat back down but kept his attention on Williams. With the pizza out of the way, Williams finally took notice in who the two soldiers were he was sitting by. "Private First Class Eri Sakoto? Lieutenant Lance Silva?"

"Yes sir?" Both asked, Eri in a dull tone, Lance in a expectant tone.

Not wanting to waste time, Williams began explaining. "You two are being pulled out and assigned to 'Violet' and will be transported to our base in the 'Forge World' region along with three other soldiers. There are reds occupying the region so we need to get a presence in there, 'Violet' is the team we are assembling to insert into that region. You're moving out as soon as possible. Grab your gear, you can armor up on the pelican. Further briefing will be supplied while your inbound to the region. No time to waste, snap to and move out! I have to go locate Shana and Ash now." Williams told them, standing up as he finished, not allowing them any time to ask any questions.

However, Jacob was the one to speak other than the two assigned soldiers. "Corporal Shana Crimson is over at the hanger working on a pelican, sir."

Williams nodded to the man and was about to ask him a question but Eri spoke before he could. "Sir, we're going to be working alongside Ash!? That womanizer!?" Eri yelled out, clearly having a major dislike for Sergeant Major Ash Wolfsilver. This outburst caught many nearby blues attention.

"Womanizer?" Williams asked, confused on how a girl could be labeled as a womanizer.

"Yes!" Eri exclaimed, clenching her fist as she stood up. "He is always hanging around with those three girls! Flirting, having those girls crawl all over him, I've even seen them crawling over him in the showers! He even takes a shower in the girl's locker room!"

Jacob and Fynn shared a look about the last two parts Eri spoke. After sharing a look with his friend, Jacob spoke. "Eri... How would you know that?"

Eri looked at Jacob like he was a dumb, clueless idiot. "No way am I taking a shower with a bunch of perverts!" He said, referring to men.

Lance put a hand on Eri's shoulder as he asked him a question. "Eri, have you ever seen Ash's chest, or... the..." Lance's voice fell quiet as his face and ears went red with embarrassment while his eyes traveled down to the floor.

Eri shied away from Lance at his question. "No way! Why would I look there on a man!?"

Williams sighed and rubbed his head. "Eri... Although Ash may look it, she is not a man."

Eri looked at Williams with wide eyes. "Huh!?"

Williams was about to reply when a soldier, that was taller than him by a few inches, approached from behind Eri. "Major Williams, I heard my name mentioned. Is something amiss?" The voice sounded like a cool-headed, young prince's voice. From whom the voice came from looked like a young samurai with his black hair tied back in a ponytail that reached down to his waist, his dark brown eyes looking narrowed but were set in their original position and size. The soldier wore a Japanese hakama that was completely black along with the standard uniformed boots.

Williams took note that Eri seemed nervous with Ash's sudden appearance, however, that did not detour the private from speaking again. "Your telling me Ash here, is a flat chest _girl_!?" Eri exclaimed, the volume slightly lower than previous exclamations, while gesturing toward Ash's chest.

"You just now realized she is a she?" Williams asked, slightly impressed on how Eri did not know about this.

Eri blinked and pouted. "She looks just like a samurai, even her naked back does." Lance's face was the only one to redden at the comment while Jacob, Fynn, and Williams simply raised their eyebrows, and Ash simply did not change her facial expression. "Anyway, I guess it's a relief. Come on, lets go grab our gear Lieutenant."

Eri turned to leave, however, Jacob had one final question left. "Why is it a relief?"

Eri spun around, his face slightly pink. "None of your damned business you pervert!" He exclaimed before taking off, followed by Lance who went after his friend.

Williams shook his head and turned to face Ash but saw that she was moving off in the direction of the exit. "Sergeant Major, where are you headed?" He asked.

Ash turned to face him. "I understand that I am to be assigned to a new mission and must gather my gear immediately. I overheard your conversation. Time is short, I entrust you will be at the hanger to see us off. And sir."

"Yes?"

Williams was surprised to see Ash take his hands in her own hands. "Thank you so much for assigning me to a different place with only a few other soldiers. Thank you for getting _them_ away from me." Ash quickly took off after she thanked him.

Williams scratched his head, wondering who _they _were, before shrugging and was about to head off to the hanger, however, a figure wearing completely black clothing, including a cloak that obscured his or her face caught his attention. "Hey, soldier!" He called out as the figure walked pass but stopped at the sound of his voice. The figure turned towards him as Williams asked his question. "What's with all the black?" He asked as his eyes drifted down to the boots, which were definitely not the standard shoes.

"It reflects my personality, Major Williams." A cold, menacing voice that sounded neither masculine nor feminine sounded from the figure before he or she took off.

Usually, Williams would've questioned the suspicious person more, but he had more pressing concerns at the moment. Williams quickly headed off to the hanger, unconcerned with the dark person.

* * *

Reaching the hanger, he saw four marines guarding what appeared to be a coffin. Standing above the coffin was a girl with her bright orange hair styled in a layered bob haircut, yellow catlike eyes, dressed in the standard blue uniform that soldiers wore underneath their armor. He recognized her as Corporal Shana Crimson immediately due to she was the only one that actually wore her uniform off duty. Walking up to her, he saw Eri and Ash standing nearby. Ash nodded at him in what he could guess meant that she had already told Shana about the mission. Wanting to conform this, Williams continued towards the corporal.

Shana turned to him and gave him a big, innocent, and joyous smile. "Williams! Hey! Ash told me about the mission, I'm glad I felt like packing my equipment today and bringing it here. Which pelican are we taking?" She asked, catching Williams off guard with her joyous tone.

Williams righted himself before pointing off to a pelican positioned nearby. "That one I believe." He said.

"That's wonderful! I was just working on it, it should be in perfect condition." Shana clasped her hands together, joyed that they were taking the pelican she had worked on for the past hour.

"You do maintenance?" Williams asked.

"The maintenance guys like me working on stuff, it seems like they can't get it working like how they want it to but they tell me I can." She said, still smiling.

Williams nodded at her before turning to the marines. "Is the coffin necessary?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, actually sir... Ezra has yet to awaken so we're keeping it in here for safe keeping... you know." One marine told him.

"Eh, alright." Williams shook his head and turned towards the rest of Violet, noting that Lance had finally joined them. Carrying two large suitcases like the ones by Eri and Ash's feet along with three more by the pelican they were taking. "Alright Violet, prepare to move out. You'll receive full briefing en route to your new base. You'll be taking that pelican to your new base." Williams pointed over to the pelican and was about to speak again, but heard the sound of components coming apart. He turned his head toward the pelican as did the rest of the soldiers and was quite surprised to see the entire left-wing fall off of the pelican and crash down onto the ground. "Never mind, you'll be taking that pelican instead." He pointed to a different pelican as the cries of a pilot filled the room. "Move out, no time to waste."

As Ash, Lance, Eri, and the marines transporting the coffin made their way to the pelican, Shana said one single word before following them. "Oops."

* * *

Williams watched as the pelican flew away, giving a small salute to the soldiers. "Well, all of that was relatively easy and quick."

Without warning, the pelican that was to take Violet suddenly went up in a magnificent explosion just as more explosions begun to ripple throughout the base. As Williams covered his head from any shrapnel, he felt his armor materializing around him as the bases emergency armor equip system activated. His clothes were dematerializing at the same time his uniform and armor were materializing. When it was over, he had his full set of CQC armor equipped and a MA5C in his hands.

He spun around as black armored soldiers blew holes in the roof of the hanger and rappelled down ropes. There were eight total, all in a single line aiming their rifles at him and the four marines who were now equipped with their own assault rifles.

"Well hello, Major Williams." A cold, menacing voice, that was neither masculine nor feminine, sounded out from a black figure standing behind the two middle black soldiers.

"Who are you?" Williams asked the figure, noticing that it was the same person he had seen in the mess hall.

"I am Admiral Farron of the Dark Army!"

**A/N: I am a fan of anime/manga with genderswap/gender bender my favorite genre. This preview also shows some season 3 possibly, I'm making this story up as I go along but I constantly day-dream about this. Also, there will be some ecchi in Episode 6 and 9 for sure, possibly in all next four episodes. But definitely in 6 and 9. Anyway, if any of you want to know more about some stuff in here (Such as the blues armor equip system) I will include it in an episode. Will be explaining what an Inheritor is in Episode 7. Any questions you have or comments (No flames accepted) just include it in a review or PM (Message) me. Thanks for reading! Part 2 will be out after Episode 10, which will most likely introduce the medic called O'Malley (Thinking about the AI O'Malley or just a person named O'Malley. Kinda going for the AI but with him not being the bad guy, and not in Doc; just being a Medic with a rocket launcher that acts and talks like he wants to take over the world. Tell me what you think, if you don't mind)**


	7. Saber

**A/N: Something I have to say about Wolfe's and Locke's names. Wolfe's name is pronounced as "Wool-Fay"; however, Saber often calls him Wolf whenever she yells at him. Ember tries to pronounce it either way yet somehow can't form the word. Locke is simply pronounced Lock. Note some names in Roses vs. Violets are Japanese. Such as Eri Sakoto. Speaking of which, most of Zor's team has made up names. EMP is pronounced E, M, P. Emp is pronounced Imp.**

**One more thing, I forgot to mention this (Because I only thought about it later), but the Reds met the cave greens a day before the Irregulars. I'll see about editing that in somewhere.**

**Post Script: This chapter is from Saber's POV; third person POV but only from her. However, some small parts will contain Locke and/or the Elites and/or Greens. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Also, some Ecchi content is in this chapter, nothing bad or M-rated of course, Just some minor stuff.**

**Note: I put two deaf Elites in Zor's team by mistake. Will go back and edit Depth out later.**

**_Season 1: Red vs. Green_**

**_Episode 6: Saber_**

_Saber stood on top of red base with a sniper rifle in her hands, looking down the scope at Wolfe who stood with his helmet off and eating an apple beside the Warthog. His gray hair was raggedly cut at the ends, forming a layered hairstyle (with the longest strand of hair almost touching his shoulder) that overlooked his soft-featured face. His dull blue eyes were filled with annoyance as the soldier thought of his life in the Red Army. On the other side of the Warthog stood Dalton who was looking at the Warthog for reasons unknown to all but him. Adjusting the angle of her sniper rifle, she brought it to bear on the apple as Wolfe sunk his greedy teeth into it. Her fingers eased on the trigger as her breathing became slow. A loud crack filled the valley right before an apple fell to the ground as Dalton looked up at his comrade who was falling to the ground._

"Wolfe..." Saber heard herself say as she woke up from her pleasant dream. "I love having those dreams!" She exclaimed as she sat up and stretched her arms with a pleasant grin on her face. She pulled the covers off of her as she moved her legs off of her bed and laid her bare feet down onto the floor. Saber looked down at the large bed she slept on every night, alone. "I wish Ember would join me, my bed is big enough." She spoke out loud before yawning. "Anyway, better go check up on the security systems. Hopefully we won't have any trouble around, it'd be pleasing to have Wolfe run around the base while I spoke with Ember. He needs the exercise." Saber stood up and walked over to some consoles that stood on the far wall of her large room. She looked over them, tapping at some stuff to conform that sentry guns and AA batteries, or any other sensors she had, hadn't picked up any sightings of potential hostility. Finding no sightings, Saber grinned as she placed her hands on her hips. "Excellent, Wolfe's running today and Ember is all mine. Speaking of my little Ember..." Saber walked over to another console, tapped a button, and saw Ember's sleeping form in her own bed in her own room. "So cute." Saber said, taking a moment to watch the monitor before shutting it off and heading for the showers.

Saber entered the locker room, not bothering to lock the door as Wolfe would still be sleeping until she kicked him out of bed, Dalton would be holed up in his room for an undetermined amount of time, and Ember she wouldn't bother have walking in on her. As she approached her locker, Saber took the ponytail out of her silver-steel hair, threw it in her locker after opening it, took her night shirt off over her head, threw the shirt onto the metal bench in the room, and slid her boy boxers down her legs, before letting it join her shirt on the bench. With her clothes out of the way and her long hair free of the ponytail, Saber strode into the shower room (Which held four large showers in the center of the room, the showers taking up most of the space), entered the first one on the right side, turned the water on, standing under the water as it changed from cold to hot, and then begun to use her unscented soap to wash her muscular, yet lithe body. She started with her legs and worked up from there to her flat chest and from there to her face. As she washed, she thought about the enemy force they had encountered yesterday and the day before that. Beginning to think about what to do if the enemy returned, she remembered she should contact Red Central Command and tell **The Supreme Commander **about the Green Army. Saber decided she could do that after her shower, before she rudely woke Wolfe up.

After washing and drying herself off, Saber went to the locker she kept her more "casual" clothing in (There were ten lockers on each side of the room, only four humans occupied the base, thus more lockers for each person), opening the locker her eyes spotting her black and blood red uniform (The dark red covering most of the uniform with the black as a trim), she grabbed the boxers on top of the uniform and donned them before moving onto the Red Army Officer uniform. Finally, she retrieved the uniform's boots from the bottom part of the locker and secured them onto her feet after she had clothed herself in the uniform. Now fully uniformed, Saber went to retrieve her ponytail. Opening the locker, she saw a mouse finish _eating_ her ponytail, and then she did what any respectable female Red Army personal did when confronted with a mouse; Saber picked it up by the tail and headed for Wolfe's room, momentarily forgetting about the need to report in to command.

The mouse tried to squirm free of Saber's grip but she held it securely in her grip. Coming up to Dalton's room (Which had a firing UNSC chaingun painted on it), she opened the door with her free hand and entered it because getting to Wolfe's room required her going through Dalton's room (As Wolfe's room had been an armory for Dalton's room which was a command center before Wolfe arrived). Entering the dark room with the only light coming from Dalton's lit candle, Saber noted that Dalton was yet to be finished with his breakfast (Usually, when Saber arrived, Dalton would be taking the last bites of his cereal or be drinking the milk down) due to the strong amount of cookie crisp cookies that was left. Usually Dalton would ignore Saber's presence and continue finishing his meal after a quick glance, but Saber saw he stopped eating as he caught wind of the mouse. "Mouse." He stated, not turning his head.

"Yeah, caught it eating my ponytail. It ate it all up before I could stop it, now I'm going to sick it onto Wolfe." Saber told Dalton, grinning as she smiled at the rat that had stopped squirming when it knew it could not get free.

"Wolfe not here." Dalton told her, still not turning his head to face her.

Saber blinked, quite surprised that Wolfe was already up. She looked at the mouse again, the creature staring at her with it's beady little eyes. With Wolfe already up, Saber couldn't sick it on him. Of course she could always let it loose in his room but she wouldn't be able to see Wolfe's reaction. She didn't want to let it loose in the base as it could cause trouble that she didn't want to have to deal with. Saber shrugged and held the mouse out to Dalton, waiting for him to notice that she was giving it to him. "Like mouse stew?" He asked her, sitting his bowl of cereal down.

"Just cook it up and lay it out by the beach for the landsharks I guess. They like meat." Saber told him, remembering what had happened to a rather large bird that she, Wolfe, and Dalton had caught and tied up to a rock on the beach behind their base as the bird was carnivorous and they did not have any tranquillize darts to put it to sleep. When they had come back to it, they found the metal chain neatly cut (Something that could only be achieved by the landshark's weapons) and the bird completely gone save for a few feathers. There were also sharkprints in the sand.

"Affirmative." Dalton told her as he grabbed the mouse and stuffed it into an empty drawer inside of his desk. With the rodent put away, he got out his germ ex bottle and scrubbed some of the substance over his hands to get rid of any germs that had come off of the mouse. Saber decided to get some to, knowing that hygiene was something extremely important for the body to stay in peak fighting condition.

With the rodent taken care of and Wolfe awake and off to somewhere that she did not know, Saber decided it was a good time as any to report in to **The Supreme Commander **of the Red Army. She turned and strode out of Dalton's room, letting him finish his cereal in peace as she headed for her room. It was only a couple of minutes until she got to her destination and headed inside. Saber checked on Ember's state and saw that she was still sleeping. Looking at the time on the monitor, she saw it was only 7:26. Saber figured Ember would wake up the same time as she did yesterday, 8:00 exactly, and headed off to the comms center which was located in an adjacent room that required going through her own room.

Saber begun keying the command in to establish a link with central command, once keyed, a video of Red Army Soldiers overrunning a Blue Army position played from the video feed of a Commando as the link up was beginning to establish. The video showed the Commando grip his or her MA5C and storm over a large boulder as the soldier's shield finished recharging. The Commando came down onto a group of three blues, gunning one of the troopers down before he or she landed on the shoulders of one. The third one was killed by a quick burst of fire after butting the blue with his or her rifle. It then showed a Blue bunker with the blue flag upon it getting hammered by shells as the Commando begin to charge through the Blue fortifications with Red Army Lancers joining in with the Commando, the Lancers using their sniper rifles to instantly kill any blue they saw with no scope shots. Just as the Commando looked up to see Blue Army Craters coming down from the bunker, the video vanished as a link was fully established.

"_Thank you for calling Red Command, this is Private Grif, how may I assist yo- Oh, Captain Saber! What a pleasant surprise, what can Red Command do for you?"_ Lieutenant Charles Viceroy asked her, using the renowned and widely used comm greeting of the Red Army for Red Bases and Red Command.

"I have extremely important information that I must tell **The Supreme Commander**." The title of the leader of the Red Army was said with a loud, clear, assertive, and deep voice that made up for the small number of words in the title.

Viceroy stared at her for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "_Are you pregnant?_" He asked without hesitation.

Saber's eye twitched at the comment before she abruptly replied to the officer. "Bloody hell I'm not! Now, establish a link up with **The Supreme Commander **or I'm going to hunt. You. Down." She threatened the soldier, reaching for her trusty shotgun.

Charles held up both of his hands in self-defense. "_Yeah, yeah... Sorry about that... It's just that we know what happened between you two, so we were wonderin-"_

"**Now**." Her voice was laced with venom as she grabbed a shell off of a nearby counter and popped it into her shotgun.

Charles' face had on a look of terror as he quickly moved to switch the link to link up to **The Supreme Commander's **personal link up. The screen changed to the symbol of the Red Army (A red sword pointing downward with a crimson shield behind it) before it showed **The Supreme Commander's **pale face. The eyes were red along with the hair that was pulled into a downwards ponytail unlike Saber's whose hair was usually pulled up high in a Samurai hairstyle.

"Saber... What a lovely sight to see your hair down again." **The Supreme Commander **said with a smile.

A rare blushed appeared on her face as her hands gripped her shotgun and pressed it against her chest. "Commander..." She started to reply, formality forgotten.

"_Frigate bearing down 11:00, launching remaining Longswords to neutralize the threat! Sabres launched to protect Longswords from hostile Shortswords! Hostile Destroyer targeted for MAC firing solutions!_" A voice yelled off screen as **The Supreme Commander **turned to give orders.

"_Fire both MAC guns at the Destroyer then launch Archer pods A-F if Destroyer is still operational. Prepare evasive maneuvers to take out the Frigate flanking us. Prepare to launch a couple of Shivas and prep Archer pods G-K. After both contacts are taken care of, target remaining hostile Frigate with Archer pods L-U and prep another couple of Shivas._" **The Supreme Commander **turned back to Saber. "_I remember the last time I saw you with your hair down, you were screaming my name in ecstasy._"

Saber's face went completely red as she listened to the leader of the Red Army. "You spiked my drink, all of them. And then you carried me back to your room and... and..." Saber looked away from the red eyes, her ears growing red as she recalled the night.

**Flashback**

_A drunken Saber pulled the blanket up around her nude figure, whispering for the towering figure that loomed over her to stay away. She looked away as the figure leaned down and grabbed ahold of the blanket, pulling it out of Saber's grasp and away. Before she could respond to the action, the figure was upon her, kissing her cheek while pressing her down into the bed. "Stop..." Saber meekly muttered, most of her mind long gone due to the spiked drinks. The figure responded by kissing Saber on the lips as a hand found its way onto her breast and another between her legs. Saber squirmed, trying to keep the hand out, but failed. A gasp escaped her lips as she completely lost her mind._

**End Flashback**

"_You were so uncharacteristically cute. But what's with such an embarrassed face? I know you only like girls so why be looking so down?_" **The Supreme Commander **asked Saber, her lips forming into a grin as she remembered all the things they did together that night. "_Reluctance is so cute._"

"That was my first time... I wanted my first time to be with the person I wanted to take as a wife, my wife. Yet you... you..." Saber shot her eyes straight up into **The Supreme Commander's **who kept her eyes locked with the Captain's.

"_It felt wonderful didn't it?_" She asked, giving Saber a small smirk.

Saber brought her shotgun up higher and lowered her head to where the shotgun pressed against her cheek. "It was the most pleasure I ever felt in my life, but it doesn't make your actions justified!" Saber stated, her voice starting in a low tone but ending in an exclamation.

**The Supreme Commander **gave a short laugh. "_You and I both enjoyed it extremely, that's enough justification for me. You want to do it again some time?_" She grinned at Saber, her eyes filled with lust.

"No! I'm not going to just lay down and let you have your way with me!" Saber averted her eyes away from the woman who was unfazed by her rejection.

"_Fine, alright. Next time I see you; I'll just spike something or drug you. Anyway, what was it you wanted to report in? Your not pregnant are you?_" She asked, trying to get a better view of Saber's stomach.

Saber clenched her shotgun before deciding to ignore her and then she managed to compose herself, sitting her shotgun down on a nearby counter, and forcing her blush to subside. With herself composed, she begun to report in about the Greens. "My team and I, while detonating Blue Base, found a small group of green armored soldiers inside of a cave. The soldiers proved hostile and opened up on two members of my team. We wiped them out and returned to base. The next day, yesterday to be exact, they came back in force and destroyed my Island's AA guns along with most of the landshark mines. We engaged a team of them that were trying to cross the caves, we engaged, and eliminated. We then discovered they had set up an FOB so we proceeded to do what we do second best; blow things up. I also have Intel that these soldiers were only half the soldiers their regular troops are if not less. Their tactics weren't great but weren't bad either; they also had quite a bit of firepower and a wide variety of soldiers. Their shielding on some of their troops took a bit of our ammunition. These soldiers called themselves the "Irregulars of the Green Army". Know anything about them?"

"_Hm... Another army... They must be here for the ring... Yet we haven't seen or heard anything about them... They must be looking for something, artifacts maybe? We've found a few strange things but science isn't too keen so we haven't learned much. But the blues did discover how to dematerialize and rematerialize armor to equip their off duty troops in emergency situations." _**The Supreme Commander **put her hand on her chin, thinking about what this could mean.

"_Direct hits with the MACs confirmed! Destroyer still operational! Preparing to launch Archer missiles. Longswords and Sabres report in that they have cripped the MAC and engines of the frigate at 11:00! Hold on, receiving transmission from the blue fleet! They're surrendering! Orders, Sir?_" A voice came off screen, catching **The Supreme Commander's **attention.

"_Understood. Bring back the Interceptors and keep them on station if the blues are foolish enough to attack. Also, tell Sarge he and his team along with a few squads of ODSTs are heading to Forge World to reinforce Saber's base._" She turned back to Saber who was surprised to see that her brother's team was getting deployed to her location. "_You heard me Saber, I'm sending down a few teams to help you out. They've been rather bloodthirsty for far too long. Some unknowns should satisfy their taste and keep them interested and alert. Your bro has excellent reviews from both Command and his soldiers under his command._" **The Supreme Commander **turned her head to look at an officer off screen. "_Sergeant Major Johnson, tell Captain Cutter we have a mission for him. He needs to head to Valhalla and let Red Team keep those dumb blues holed up in their base. Also, deliver a free air strike ticket to Sarge's base, we still owe him for that air strike he asked for that bloody freelancer enlisted Vic that was put in command of not only our Blood Gulch Red Team but the Blue's Team also._" The Red Army's leader turned back towards Saber. "_They should arrive within the next few days, a week at the most. If they get shot down on the way, they'll do what we do best; Find some vehicles. Maybe Sarge will have Grif pilot a Frigate to Forge World. Who knows? Last time was a squadron of Hornets; he's already got a Pelican and Falcon on his list along with those Hornets. Anyway, I have to go listen to a Blue Admiral degrade himself and blow up his Frigate and Destroyer. Before I have to cut the link, do you touch yourse-"_

Saber pressed the key to end the transmission, her composure slightly lost due to her superior's lewd question. "I'm not your girl." She told the blank monitor before grabbing her shotgun and slinging it over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. Upon exiting the room, she looked down and saw Wolfe sitting down next to the doorway in her own room with a deep blush spread across his face. "WOLFE!" She shouted, making the soldier jump up and take off as soon as he realized he was caught. Saber's face grew red as she realized Wolfe must have overhead most, if not all, of her conversation with **The Supreme Commander**. She ran after him, stopped out in the hall in front of her own doorway, spotting Dalton with a rocket launcher in one hand and a bucket in the other, she grabbed the launcher out of his hands, and let a jackhammer fly towards Wolfe as he rounded a corner. The last she saw of the rocket was it breaking through the titanium walls as it followed Wolfe's heat sig.

"Captain?" Dalton asked her, confused why she had fired upon Wolfe.

"It's nothing, Dalton! Now get back to whatever." She told him loudly as she handed him the rocket launcher back.

"Affirmative." Dalton told her before walking away.

Saber sighed and shook her head. "I'll kill him later." With killing Wolfe planned away for later, she headed off to the mess hall's kitchen to catch a bite of breakfast. It did not take her long to arrive at the mess hall (Which was large enough to fit a full company of men and women), grab some cereal, eat said cereal, and then throw it in the sink for Wolfe to wash later in the evening, if he was still alive that is. With that done, she headed back towards Ember's room to see if the girl was awake yet. When she came upon the door (Which was yet to be decorated), she did not bother to knock on it as she went ahead and opened the door, actually hoping that Ember was in the middle of getting dressed. Unfortunately (For her), Ember was securing her boots on her feet; having donned her uniform while Saber had been eating.

Ember looked up at Saber as she finished tying her left boot, with that done, Ember stood up from off of her neat bed. "Captain?" Ember asked, wondering why Saber was intruding upon her.

"Good morning, Ember." Saber said her name sweetly, however, that sweetness went past Ember, sputtered, and died. "Are you eating breakfast today? We have a large variety of cereal: Cookie Crisp, Lucky Charms, and Oreo-ri-os." Saber told her, the last cereal being Wolfe's own cereal (A bowl of milk with mini-Oreos in it).

"Ration bar BE-043?" Ember asked, referring to a battlefield ration bar that was primarily used for breakfast by frontline troops.

Saber blinked, confused as to why Ember would choose rations over cereal. "Yeah, we have plenty of those. We don't eat them, so we have a full stock of them. The landsharks wouldn't even take them." Saber told her, remembering the time when she and her team had set out the crate of ration bars one night and the next morning all but one ration bar was left wrapped. The only one that was unwrapped had a large bite taken out of it. The portion that was bit off was found on the ground next to the crate, charred with plasma burns.

Ember nodded and walked past Saber, heading for the mess hall when she suddenly stopped and turned back towards the Red Officer. "Um... Captain... can you show me the way?" Ember asked, rubbing at her eye softly.

Saber grinned at the girl as she walked up next to her subordinate and took her arm. "I'd be happy to." Saber's grin did not lessen as she escorted Ember down the halls of Red Base, arm in arm. Soon they came to walking down the hall that led to the mess hall, Ember wriggling her arm out of Saber's with a slight pinkish blush spread across her cheeks.

"T-thank you captain..." Ember muttered before walking into the mess hall, leaving Saber alone in the hallway.

"Well, I guess I have to take it slow. Ember probably likes men better, not women." Saber sighed after coming to this conclusion, unhappy that her crush was seemingly not so interested in women. As Saber turned and begun to walk down the hall, heading for an elevator apart from the main elevator that led up to the outside Red Base, she begun speaking to herself. "Well, I guess I can go down to the gym now. Not in the mood to find Wolfe, Ember took off, Dalton is Dalton, and Locke is on the Island repairing the AA turrets. Alright! Gym it is." With that decided, Saber entered the elevator that she had arrived at and keyed the switch, pulled the lever, entered the code, and keyed another switch. The elevator began to descend lower underground.

* * *

"I know I am an _AI_, inhabiting the body of a _robot_, yet... WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT!" Locke yelled out as he climbed back up towards the demolished AA turret he had been trying to rebuild; however, putting two wires together had resulted in a high voltage spark that had sent him flying down onto the ground. "Seriously! All the schematics are stored inside of my storage banks!" Locke grabbed at a rock in front of him and pulled himself up, however, stepping upon a loose rock, he lost his footing as the rock fell down and soon him following. Locke yelled out in protest as he fell, his cries being silenced when he hit the ground. He grumbled something and looked for a different way up, not noticing that several visors were watching him.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of exercising, Saber decided it was time to find Wolfe. Looking at the clock inside of the gym, she saw it was nearing 9:00 a.m. Saber would usually suspect Wolfe of taking a shower about this time, however, with him waking up so early it was unlikely. So instead of heading for the showers, Saber went for the next best place. Arriving at the main complex of her underground base, Saber turned towards Wolfe's room. Opening Dalton's door, she noticed that the man was gone and the candle was extinguished. Sound coming from the neighboring room alerted her that Wolfe was most likely in there. So, with her point of interest found, she flung open the door to Wolfe's room, flipped the light switch, and was assaulted with the images of a blackish blue girl: Posters, some figures, drawings, paintings, etc. Saber blinked as she took a good look around the room.

"Saber!?" Wolfe yelled out from his spot on the floor in front of his computer, which was the source of the sound, before he clicked the left mouse button, ending the sound.

"Who is this?" She finally asked after seeing so many portraits of the same girl. "A girl you like? Wait, this is anime." Saber went to pick up one of the figures when Wolfe suddenly snatched it away. Saber turned to look at Wolfe as he held the figure protectively in his arms.

"None of your damn business, Captain! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He yelled out at her, glaring at her with his blue eyes that held a protective shine in them at the moment. "Can't you at least respect my privacy!" He yelled again as he saw that she wasn't moving.

Saber narrowed her eyes at the shorter soldier that held the small figure protectively to his chest. "It appears you can't respect my own privacy, Wolfe. So why should I give a damn about yours?" Saber suddenly reached out and grabbed Wolfe's arm, pulling him towards her. "Now, get armored up, it's time for some laps around the base. Move. It." Saber laced her last two words with venom, making sure that she showed Wolfe that she wouldn't deal with any laziness.

Wolfe nodded, visibly startled at the venom that Saber spoke with. Fortunately, for him, he immediately went to get armored up, setting the figure back onto the shelf from which he took it from.

Saber looked around at his room once more, noting that it was even cleaner then her own, however, it had dozens of posters, manga books, anime figures, and more occupying the appropriate spaces including some less appropriate spaces. Whenever Saber came in here the morning, there was always just enough light coming from Dalton's candle for her to see the short way to Wolfe's bed and rudely awaken him so she never had really gotten a good luck around or of his room. _He must really like this girl. _Saber thought, looking at one of the posters before shrugging, walking out, and heading back to her room to get her own armor on.

* * *

It took her 15 minutes to get her armor on, 10 minutes of waiting for Wolfe, and 5 minutes until he had been _encouraged _to start running. It was 30 minutes into this when she got a bit bored and decided to spice things up a bit with the sniper rifle she had made Wolfe carry up with him. Taking aim as Wolfe round the corner, she lowered the aim down to behind his feet before pulling the trigger. A shriek came out of Wolfe as the bullet impacted into the dirt behind him. With a curse of calling her a bastard, Wolfe picked up his speed. Saber chuckled as she moved to get a better angle.

* * *

"Wort wort wort! Wort wort! Wort wort wort!" Zor cried out, aiming his needler at the blue Promethean Knight who promptly stared at him from behind the damage proof glass. His team stood behind him: Xyer with his fuel rod gun, Mewt with his beam rifle, Takaka with his energy sword, Lef with his plasma rifle, Kes with his plasma repeater, and Sayne with a plasma pistol. All of them were pointing at the Knight who simply stared at them, however, after 5 minutes of staring, the Knight got bored and walked away as the Elites began to taunt him for being a coward.

With the Knight away, Zor turned to his team and began to tell them to look for a way deeper inside of the artifact. His team spread out, looking at _everything _in the room.

* * *

Normally, Wolfe would only run for about 45 minutes, as he would constantly be complaining. However, that time was extended two-fold. So after all the running Wolfe endured, he was laying on his back down on the ground where he had collapsed, out of breath, out of energy. Saber left him there as she went back into the base, taking the elevator down, and meeting Dalton in the rec room where he was writing something down in his journal. "Hey Dalton!" She called out to him as she walked inside. "You haven't seen Ember have you?"

Dalton looked up at her, pausing what he was doing as he answered her. "Ember exercised then shower. Still there." He told her before quickly going back to what he was writing down, clearly rushing for some reason.

Saber sighed, realizing that by the time she got out of her armor, Ember would most likely already be out of the shower. She turned towards the direction of her room, leaving Dalton alone in the rec room as she decided she could get some work done on the Warthog Prototype after she took her armor off, not wanting it to get dirty or get in the way as she worked. She came to her room entering it before closing and locking the door. When that was done, she spent the next 10 minutes taking off her armor before storing it inside of the closet that she kept her armor in when she was not wearing it. With that done, she headed over to the motor pool, walking through pass the five Warthogs that were stored there before coming upon three doors. One led directly to the repair room that was for the vehicles, another led down a hallway and to the area where she worked on prototype vehicles and weapons; finally, the last one leads out into a dark tunnel that you would turn a corner and fall down into a pit that may or may not go somewhere and/or has something dangerous and/or carnivorous in it. She went into the door that lead to the testing grounds, walking down the dimly lit corridor before coming upon a password coded door. After entering the appropriate password, the door opened up and she walked through, the door closing and locking behind her.

Thanks to Red Simulation Technology, the testing grounds appeared to be a rocky landscape littered with boulders complete with a cloudless sky. Among the rock and more rock were scorch and bullet marks from past experiments that had gone mostly wrong numerous times before they were perfected (Perfected meaning 'in working order'). Sitting amongst the largest area of scorched ground was a M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle. The Warthog looked to be like many other; same color scheme, same size, same shape, and etcetera, however, it's mounted gun was where the similarities ended. The gun's barrel was different from the triple barrel of the regular Warthog, and as such, the ammunition it used was much different. Instead of the M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun which utilizes 12.7x99mm rounds, it has a smaller scaled M512 90mm Smooth Bore High Velocity Cannon (Something usually found on the M808B Main Battle Tank unless it has been shot off) and utilizes the same 90mm TUNGSTEN Armor Piercing Ballistic Capped Round as the Scorpion does.

Since a tank cannon was mounted on a Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, the recoil was extremely high (That being the problem instead of making a smaller scaled M512 cannon since Saber had achieved this feat a while back), resulting in the Warthog standing nearly straight up (When immobile and cannon being shot straight), go flying into the air (When moving and firing cannon straight). and go flipping through the air (When cannon is not being shot straight at any time). Saber was working on trying to deal away with the recoil, something that has been extremely difficult over the course of a couple of weeks. But even through it was difficult; she was determined to combine both the M12s mobility and the M808Bs firepower for it would be the strongest Warthog ever invented; even more powerful than Sarge's rocket hog and Emp hog.

Walking up to it, she decided she should improve the chassis of the hog without lessening its mobility. _Improving its speed would also be beneficial. _She thought as she grabbed her tool kit that she had left here the last time she worked on the hog. She bent down and began taking a closer inspection of the hog, wondering about how to improve the chassis. She decided that to improve the chassis, she would need some parts from the only Scorpion tank that she had on hand (Which was missing it's cannon). So with that in mind, she went to get the tank.

It was 4:00 when she finished working on the Warthog/Scorpion prototype and returned back to the main parts of the base. Smelling the scent of food, Saber remembered it was only a few minutes away from lunch. With in mind, she decided to have her shower after lunch before before. Walking towards the mess hall, she could make out that the smell was of steak along with other pleasantries. Licking her lips, she walked into the room and could see Dalton and Ember working together to make the food. She stopped walking when she saw Ember wearing an apron over her uniform as the girl worked at the stove.

Saber looked at Dalton after regaining herself, seeing that the large soldier had on a large apron over his large armor. His brown hair that fell over his face and all around his head, as always, obscured his eyes. She looked away from him and saw Wolfe sitting down at a table, playing with a set of red and blue lego Spartans (The type that had joints) and a stuffed kitty cat; the Spartans teaming up and taking on the cat as it terrorized them.

"Wolfe..." She asked in a worried voice, concerned with her subordinate's sanity.

Wolfe froze in mid action before slowly turning his head to look up at Saber. "S-S-S-Saber..." He muttered, his eyes going wide.

Saber grinned at him before grabbing at his neck and leaning down to his face. "You tell Ember what you heard, or if you already have, I'll leave you out for the landsharks. Understand?" She told him, staring into his fearful eyes.

"Y-y-y-yes sir!" Wolfe replied, stuttering.

Saber dropped him back into his seat. "Now, put your toys away, it's almost lunch time." She told him before walking over to the counter. As she neared, she could see that Dalton and Ember were making ribeyes. For sides, the duo were making steamed broccoli, and loaded mashed potatoes. Saber inhaled the delicious smell and was about to go sit down when she noticed they were making only five ribeyes. Confused, she looked up at the cooks to ask them what was going on. "Hey Ember, aren't you eating with us this time?"

Ember didn't look up at her, too busy with keeping her attention on the soon to be done food that she was cooking. "Ration bar SBM-019."

Saber blinked, wondering why Ember was only eating frontline rations. "Why do you keep eating those? Wouldn't it be better to have some real, actual food?"

Ember shook her head as she prepared the broccoli. "There is no real food on the frontline, only rations."

Saber was about to reply but Wolfe spoke up before she could say anything. "Y-yeah... Inheritors are only fed rations during training so they won't grow accustomed to these kinds of meals. Inheritors are meant to go without any source of actual food for long periods of time."

Saber looked at Wolfe, slightly surprised he knew something about Inheritors. "When did you become the Inheritor expert?"

"Well..." Wolfe began, standing up and raising a finger as he prepared to wow Saber with his knowledge.

Before the soldier could begin, Saber held up her hand. "Nevermind."

Wolfe was about to protest when Dalton suddenly appeared behind the counter from where he had been working out of sight. At the same time, Ember finished with the broccoli. "Captain, Wolfe, meal is ready." Dalton told them.

* * *

"Dear lord..." Dalton's voice began, saying his evening prayer.

Saber opened her eyes slightly, looking towards Ember who had her hands clasped together and her eyes closed, just now noticed a silver cross hanging around her neck.

"Thanks for meal, armor, explosive ordnance, tanks. Amen." Dalton finished, now allowing Wolfe to start.

"Thanks for... uh... Oreos, milk, anime, manga, Japan, Japanese, ink, paper." Saber glanced over at him, Dalton doing the same. Seemingly, Wolfe could feel their stares on him so he decided to wrap it up. "Etcetera, etcetera, and me being still alive. Amen."

Now it was her turn, even through she was the least religious among the team; all because of the little thing against same-sex relationships. "I know you have a plan for us all, but does Wolfe really have to keep on living? Anyway, thanks for the meal, girls, shotguns, and alot other stuff. Amen." Saber looked over at Ember. "Hey Ember, you wanna say something?"

"I prefer to say mine silently." Ember said in a timid voice. After a few moments, she spoke up again. "Amen."

"Let's eat then." Saber said as Wolfe and Dalton began to dig into their food while Ember unwrapped a ration bar and begun to eat.

They did not talk as they ate, simply preferring to enjoy their food and drink in silence. Saber immediately digging into her steak, Dalton going for his three spoonfuls of mashed potatoes, Wolfe combining the two into one bite, and Ember munching on her ration bar. The talk didn't happen until they had finished their food, with Ember being the first one done with Wolfe following.

"So Ember, the robot said something about this Badass guy, who's he?" Wolfe asked Ember after he finished.

"You ever heard of BTB?" Ember questioned, looking at him from where she sat next to Saber and across from Dalton.

"BTB? Uh... Oh, there was this one white haired, dark tanned woman that used me as target practice back at Red Central." Wolfe said, his hand on his chin.

"Target practice? I thought that started when you came here." Saber asked him, remembering all the times she had used him for target practice.

"She threw forks and spoons at me... even straws. They _all _stuck into the wall, not just the forks, not just the spoons, but also the straws." A visible shudder went through Wolfe's body. "Wait, don't tell me this guy is her brother?"

"Little brother; son of Sergeant Major Avery Johnson." Dalton said, wiping his mouth off with a napkin.

Wolfe's mouth went agape when Dalton revealed who the father was. "The most badass marine ever, of all time, and he has two children!? Wait, then BTB means..."

"Badder than Badass." Dalton finished, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Those aren't their real names of course, just codenames or nicknames. So don't get too afraid." Saber told him, watching as Wolfe took a gulp.

"You... didn't do anything to make BTB mad, did you?" Ember asked, leaning forward as she looked Wolfe in the eyes.

Wolfe stood up and took off, heading towards his room. Saber sat there quietly for a moment, watching as he ran off. "Hey Dalton, make sure he comes back and washes the dishes."

"Sir." Dalton said, standing up as he gathered the dishes to take them into the kitchen.

"So Ember, how about taking a shower together?" Saber asked, adopting a more seductive expression on her face as she turned to face her love interest... only to find her not there. "Hey Dalton, where's Ember?" She called out to him.

"Left when Wolfe left." Dalton's voice came from inside the kitchen.

"Eh, alright, what the odds of her going to take a shower?"

"Wait for hour, then shower. 94%."

Saber smiled as she stood up, starting to head for her room. She stopped as she neared the door, looking over her shoulder towards the kitchen she spotted Dalton at the counter, looking at her. "What is it?" She asked, turning partway around.

"Do you touch your chest?" Dalton asked quite bluntly.

"What... the... hell?" Saber asked him, wondering why everyone was always so interested in her flat chest. "What kind of question is that?" She asked, an arm slightly covering her chest.

"Interesting to see if masculine, flat girl like yourself touches herself in the chest." Dalton asked, speaking much more than usual.

"Your not a pervert are you?" Saber asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Simply an artist." With that sentence finished, he retreated out of sight into the kitchen.

Saber, with her chest still covered by one arm, headed back to her room. _Why does almost everyone I meet ask me that question? Seriously! Why would I play with myself like that!? I want to play with Ember, not myself! _After entering her room, she sat down on her bed, her thoughts returning to her chest. As she thought about it, she looked down at herself. _Actually, it doesn't sound too bad... It would be kind of like another girl was doing it... Maybe... _She rubbed her legs together, not liking the feeling that was overtaking her in the current situation. _No... It's something special! I shouldn't do it myself... Ember would be a better person to do it... But... Ember probably likes men better... She wouldn't do it with me, would she? So why is there a reason to wait on something that won't be done? I can just do it myself... _Her left hand trailed down to her chest as she continued to think about it. _NO! No no no no! _She shook her head rapidly, her hair flying about before coming to rest as she stood up and quickly walked over to her shotgun.

Saber picked the weapon up and aimed it at a picture of Wolfe that was hanging on the wall. _Just think of Wolfe! Think of him dieing, being shot by me, anything other than my chest! _The feeling between her legs went away, as a feeling of pleasantness came from thinking about many different ways Wolfe could die. After a few minutes she calmed down and decided to clean her shotgun until it was time to take a shower

So Saber sat at her desk, cleaning her weapon for about an hour until she finally decided now was the time. Looking at her clock, she noticed it was already 6:30. She was ten minutes over due, however, that fact only made her more excited. _Ember will already be undressed and in the shower._

Saber took off down to the locker room only to find the door locked with the sounds of a shower going coming from inside. She didn't let that stop her as she simply used her key she had and opened the door, slipping inside and noticing Ember's uniform (Along with plain white underwear) neatly folded on the bench. Smiling, she undressed herself faster than normal, eager to join Ember.

Entering the shower room, she saw Ember's naked back as the purple haired girl washed her long hair that went to the small of her back. Saber tip toed up to the girl as Ember washed the shampoo off of her hair. When she got close enough, her hands went around to the front of Ember, grabbing her breasts.

"Kyaa!" Ember gave a small scream, however, Saber silenced her by pressing her own body again her.

"It's just me Ember, just your captain coming to take a shower with you." Saber whispered into Ember ear, her breath falling upon the girl.

"C-c-c-captain..." Ember had her eyes closed as she spoke, mostly due from embarrassment (Evidence proven by her red face) and the rest due to the water.

"Hey Ember... How about answering a question for me?" Saber asked, her hands and body pressing harder.

"W-what is it c-c-captain?" Ember's voice came in a low whisper that was almost lost in the sound of the hot shower.

"Do you like boys or girls?" Saber asked, asking through she figured Ember went for boys.

"T-that's privat- ah!" Ember gave a small gasp as Saber began to rub her chest.

"Boys or girls, my sweet Ember." Her tongue flicked over the tip of Ember's ear, earning another gasp from the shy girl.

Ember's response caught her slightly off guard. "I-I don't k-know..."

Saber paused her movements for a moment as she thought it over. She resumed her movements as she replied. "Well then, I guess I'll have to help you make that choice."

"Captain!" Ember called out, trying to squirm out of Saber's grasp but ended up gasping as sensitive spots were rubbed.

"I'll make you feel _real good_, my sweet sweet Ember." Saber lowered her head and ran her tongue over a small patch of skin on Ember's neck down to her shoulder, her eyes staying on Ember's face.

"N-no!" Ember went down onto the ground, her hands covering the spot in between her legs.

Saber smiled, licking her lips as she eyed the delicacy beneath her. "I want some more." Saber sat down on her knees behind Ember, her hands once again going around the girl. This time her left hand went down to Ember's stomach, gently rubbing the spot as her right hand played with her chest. Ember squirmed and gasped underneath her.

A familiar feeling originated from between Saber's legs, making the officer more daring. As her hand went farther and farther down, Ember squirmed more and more. Her left hand gripped both of Ember's wrists, lifting them up as her right hand snaked downwards.

"S-S-S-Saber!" Ember gasped out, frantically trying to wriggle out of the stronger girls grip.

"Saber?" Dalton's voice startled Saber, making her release Ember and whirl around to spot Dalton standing in the doorway. "Heard scream." He simply said, showing no emotion in his face.

Saber sighed as she responded. "Thanks for ruining the moment Dalton." She told him, not bothered at all that she was naked, wet, and aroused in front of a man. Turning to Ember, she gently hugged the girl. "Heh heh heh, sorry Ember. Got a little carried away." _Not enough carried away tho. _"No hard feelings?"

Surprisingly, Ember responded back, not shifting her position. "Y-you don't sound sorry..."

Saber rubbed the back of her head. "Y-yeah... I enjoyed it greatly, but I don't want to hurt your feelings. I also don't want to hurt _something else, for now._" She said, whispering the last part into Ember's ear.

"A-a-alright... No... no hard feelings... I understand..." Ember said, surprising Saber.

"Really?" A puzzled Saber asked, wondering how Ember had accepted this so easily. "Well then, maybe another time then?" She asked, putting on a seductive look with her eyes.

"I won't do it willingl- I mean no!" Ember said, not starting out as blunt as she should have been.

Saber smiled before standing up. That was when she noticed that Dalton was still in the same room with a book and a pencil in his hands. "Dalton?"

Dalton looked up at Saber who still did not move to cover her body. "Captain?"

"I don't care if you see me like this since we're friends and teammates, but I believe Ember is much more modest. So shoo, shoo." Saber told him, ushering for him to get out. He complied, waiting for a moment as he finished penciling something in before leaving.

Deciding that her shower was done for the day, Saber got dressed and headed back to working on her shotgun when she got to her room. About half an hour later, a scream sounded from the direction of Ember's room. Saber, with her shotgun in hand, sprinted out of her room and over to Ember as quick as she could. Ember stood outside of her room, staring at something inside. "What's the SITREP!?" Saber called out, faintly hearing squeaks from inside the room.

Ember turned to look at her and suddenly flew, crying, into her chest as her hands went to grip the fabric of her uniform. "S-s-so many!" Saber put her free hand on Ember's head, rubbing it to calm the girl down.

As Saber looked down at Ember, her eyes fell upon where Ember's hands were touching. "Hey Ember, watch where your touch-h-hing..." A pleasant feeling washed over her, her head coming back up only for her eyes to spot Dalton and Wolfe staring at her and Ember.

Ember flew off of Saber. "S-s-sorry!" She called out.

"I-It's alright... anyway, what is there so many of?" Saber asked Ember, walking past her to get a look into her room. What she saw shocked her. RATS!?"

Every inch of the room was covered with rats that scurried upon other rats that were scurried upon by even more rats. "Dalton! I need a tango count ASAP!"

Dalton walked up to the doorway and looked around the room. "Year supply of rat stew." He simply said, and then decided to add more. "At least."

"B-but my stuff! M-my underwear..." Ember said, rubbing at her eyes to get the tears out.

"Dalton?" Saber asked him, looking at Ember and putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her to her chest again. Saber looked up at Dalton only to see the man shake his head. "That many?"

"More."

Saber eyes widened, surprised that there were more rats than Dalton was willing to take on. "Well, Ember, I guess you won't be able to go in your room for a while..."

"B-b-b-but... I need..." Ember looked down at the floor, a pink blush spreading across her face.

Saber nodded and turned to glare at the retreating back of Wolfe who stopped as soon as she laid eyes on him, as if sensing her attention. "Wolfe..." She said with a smirk, watching in satisfaction as a shiver went down his back. "Go in there and get Ember's underwear. It's white. Then wash them and bring them to my room."

"Y-your room?" Ember asked, looking back up at Saber.

Saber smiled at her. "Yes, you need to sleep somewhere."

"Eh... B-but, your bed surely isn't bi-" Ember said, talking fast.

Saber cut her off quickly. "It's king sized."

* * *

Once they got into her room, Saber closed her door, locking it without Ember noticing, and began to take her uniform off. Starting with her top as she pulled it over her head. "C-c-captain!?" Ember called out, falling down onto the bed. "W-w-what are you doing?" She asked, her face developing a blush as she saw Saber's bare chest before looking away.

Saber smiled at her. "Just changing into my night clothes." She told the girl as she took off her boots, facing her subordinate the whole time.

"B-b-but isn't it too early to go to bed?" Ember asked, her side facing Saber.

Saber smirked and developed a seductive/lustful glint in her eyes. "Well, if you don't want to go to sleep now, I know something _else _we can do."

"N-n-no! M-maybe it's not too early at all." Ember said, holding up a hand as Saber walked closer to her.

Saber laid a hand on Ember's shoulders. "Now then, let's get you in your night clothes." She told the girl before starting to undress her, earning a soft, embarrassed shriek. A few minutes later, they were both lying in bed with their nightclothes on. Saber's arms and one leg around a red-faced Ember, her hot breath landing upon the back of Ember's neck. They laid there until they went to sleep, Saber being the first one to fall off to sleep and then Ember.

**A/N: Alright, sorry if this offended anyone who does not like girl on girl/boy on boy. The Ecchi stuff is T-rated, I did not input any _descriptive _words that I could have used. Of course, anyone who is offended by M-rated stuff probably wouldn't watch Red vs. Blue or play Halo. Anyway, the romance here is suppose to be pretty much one-sided. For military people: These Armies are not your standard military armies, they are Red vs. Blue kind of armies. So they don't have the same kind of procedures, regulations, etcetera.**

**On to better part: YES! Finally, I got this chapter finished! This is about three times longer than my largest chapter outside of this story (A 3,000 word chapter; and I had thought _that _was a good length). Next chapter will be of Wolfe, then Dalton, then Ember before it goes on to introducing O'Malley. After that, a preview where it will/should introduce the blue team members a little bitter along with introducing Ezra. The last member won't be introduced until preview 3, which will be after Episode 15.**

**Also, I don't really know much about Warthog/Weapon maintence and gym workouts to describe it, so there were those time holders I put in. Anyway, there will be some time holders in each one. As Wolfe is kinda lazy, his episode might be a bit shorter, maybe. Anyway, I'll see what I can do. Should be a bit faster than Saber's since he showed up a bit in hers, but there were her time holders.**

**Well, better get to school work. Thanks for reading! Reviews/follows appreciated!**

**Also, anyone who can guess who the new blue team member is gets a reward. I will put in a hint on preview 2, in an A/N note.**

**No flames please!**


	8. Wolfe

**A/N: Character's Heights: Ember stands at 6'5. Wolfe at 6'6. Saber at 7'0. Dalton at 7'3. Locke's bot at 6'10. All of Zor's team stands at 8'4. Also, anyone who wants to know what Wolfe's crush looks like just go to Google Images and type in Kunieda Aoi.**

_**Season 1: Red vs. Green**_

_**Episode 7: Wolfe**_

_Wolfe walked along the forest path, a taller figure walking alongside of him. The figure wore a white, unbuttoned trench coat, white pants, black boots, and had bandages wrapped around her chest. In her right hand she held a wooden word. Her left hand was intertwined with Wolfe's, who wore a cherry blossom yukata. He turned to look at her and gave a warm, sweet smile. She returned the smile with a gentle smile._

_"Wolfe."_

_"Kunieda..."_

_**"Wolfe."**_

"Gaah!" Wolfe fell down onto the floor after having been rudely awaken by what felt like an armored foot. He gave a groan before planting his hands underneath him and lifting himself up, wondering why he was being woken up so damn early in the morning. "Alright, Saber, what the... Dalton?" He blinked his eyes, puzzled as to why his teammate woke him up instead of their commanding officer. "I-Is something wrong? We're not under attack are we?" Wolfe asked as he stood up, noticing that Dalton, as usual, was fully armored save for his helmet.

Dalton shook his head slowly, his hair swaying just as slowly, before holding out his hand to Wolfe. In Dalton's hand was a camera, which Wolfe took and examined. "Uh, thanks, I guess..." He said, turning it over to look at both sides before he came to the realization that Dalton only gave him stuff when the man wanted him to do something for him. "What do you want me to do?"

Dalton's facial expression remained passive as he spoke to Wolfe. "Pictures of Saber in night-clothes."

Wolfe's face paled as he realized that would mean he would have to sneak into Saber's room, take the pictures carefully while not waking her up, and sneak out again. He held up his hands in protest and tried to give Dalton back his camera. "N-NO WAY MAN! I want to live as long as I-!" Wolfe told him, speaking loud and fast, however, stopped suddenly when he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Although he couldn't see it, he just _knew _Dalton was narrowing his eyes at him. He sighed in defeat, stopping his protests against Dalton. "What do I get in return?" He asked, knowing that Dalton wouldn't make him do something without reward.

Sure enough, Dalton had a reward planned out for him. "Kunieda Aoi laying naked on bed, expose-"

Wolfe jabbed his finger up, cutting Dalton off before he could continue. "No way! I'm not going to see her naked without her permission!"

"Kunieda Aoi laying in bed, naked yet conveniently censored by blanket?" Dalton asked, speaking in his usual, monotone voice.

A blush spread across Wolfe's face as his mind imagined such a scene. He lowered his finger and nodded slowly, still imagining the scene. "Y-yeah... that'd be nice."

"Also..." Wolfe perked his head up at Dalton who was beginning to speak again. "Take pictures of Ember in night-clothes."

Wolfe sighed and sat down on his bed, "Seriously? Want pictures of both them? I'm not a freaking spec ops or spy. What if I get caught?"

"Kunieda Aoi wearing nothing save for bandages and _boxers _standing in front of a mirror, looking herself over?" Dalton asked, trying to convince Wolfe.

It worked. Wolfe sprung up, alive with energy, and nodded eagerly. "I'll get those pictures right away!" He exclaimed as he rushed off out of the room and towards Saber's room. _This is sooo worth it. _He thought, imagining the drawings that Dalton promised him when he got those pictures for the man. Kunieda Aoi was his favorite character of all time so much that he had dozens of posters, drawings, paintings, and what-not decorating his room. _Only if she were real and here with me... That would be nice... I wouldn't be so unmotivated to do stuff if she was here. _He sighed in disappointment at the fact that Kunieda was a fictional character. Wolfe shook his head to try to rid these sad thoughts out of his head, reminding himself he had a job to do.

Wolfe stopped in front of Saber's door, knowing that there were only a few minutes left before she woke up. He gulped and slowly slid the door open, slipping inside and sliding it closed. _Please let me get out of this alive; preferably without being spotted. _He prayed. "Wolfe..." Half of his soul jumped out of his body as his skin went pale. _Dear lord, do you hate me that much? Is it just because I'm so unmotivated all the time? Why!? _His soul returned to his body as he slowly turned around to face Saber.

Saber was still asleep, moving slightly about in her large bed that she has had way before Wolfe had ever arrived at the base. Wolfe blinked his eyes, coming to the realization that she must have had said his name in her sleep. _Wait, doesn't this kind of thing happen when a person is having a dream about a person they like? Then does that mean Saber actually... _Wolfe cut off his thoughts as he saw that Saber was beginning to stir more, the action suggesting that she was likely to awake very soon. He snapped a silent picture before diving for the only hiding spot he could see; under the bed. "Wolfe." He heard Saber say as she woke up. "I love having those dreams!" He heard her exclaim, his earlier thoughts residing as he realized that Saber must have been dreaming about abusing him.

A few moments later, he saw her bare feet being set upon the floor. Deciding that Dalton might make use of this, he snapped a quick picture as he waited for better shots. _This might lower my life span a couple decades, but seeing Kunieda is worth it. _"I wish Ember would join me, my bed is big enough." He heard her say as she still sat on her bed. _She really likes girls... Especially Ember... _He thought, wondering how Saber went to liking Ember so soon after the girl was assigned here. "Anyway, better go check up on the security systems. Hopefully we won't have any trouble around, it'd be pleasing to have Wolfe run around the base while I spoke with Ember. He needs the exercise." _Note: Stay out of sight from Saber._

Wolfe saw her stand up so he quickly shifted his pose to snap a picture of her back. While taking the picture, he noted that she wore boxers; black boxers to be exact. _Not surprising. _He thought, keeping an eye out for better angles, and if/when he found them, take them. "Excellent, Wolfe's running today and Ember is all mine. Speaking of my little Ember..." _Great. _Wolfe watched as Saber peeked in on Ember via _security _cameras. "So cute." Saber said before turning around and heading for the door. Wolfe took a couple more pictures before she could exit the room. When she did exit the room, he stayed put for about five minutes, remembering some scenes from anime he has watched in the past where a person spys on someone and the person leaves but comes back a moment later only to find the spy. When Saber did not come back, he got out of there and headed for Dalton.

Wolfe headed into Dalton's room, an everyday occurence for him as his room made him go through Dalton's room. Dalton was at his second desk (Which had a couple of computers and other objects necessary for his artwork on it, including a bowl of cereal), working on a poster of Kunieda Aoi with his gauntlets and gloves off. As he entered the room, Dalton looked up at him. "Want all same time. Saber in shower, get her."

Wolfe took a step back, his mouth agape at the mere thought of such a suicidal task. "What!? Why do I have to do that!" Dalton scooted his chair back a little, allowing the beginning of his art to show. That little amount made Wolfe shut his mouth, turn around, and head off to the showers. When Wolfe found the door to the locker room unlocked, he silently slipped in, found a hiding spot, silently sighed, hoping he wouldn't get caught, and began to use the camera as it took silent pictures.

Now, your typical man from a few centuries back would get turned on seeing such a woman taking a shower, however, the typical man nowadays is not affected as much as before (Seeing as they themselves have much more feminine bodies) but has around the same reaction. Wolfe was neither of these two types of typical man as he was seemingly only interested in the fictional Kunieda. Because of his infatuation with her, Wolfe was able to keep on a mostly passive face save for a slight light red blush that laid upon his cheeks. _If I get caught, I'm probably going to die. _Luckily, Saber did not notice his presence as she went about dressing herself, finding a rat in her locker in the process, before exiting the room.

Wolfe, like last time, stayed put for about five minutes before exiting the room and heading towards Ember's room. When he reached the door, he put his ear to it and listened for any sound that signified that Ember was awake. Upon hearing nothing, he tried to upon the door but found it lock. _Damn it. _He thought as he abandoned his mission and started to head back to Dalton, knowing that a locked door wasn't going to be easy to open. As he neared Saber's room he remembered that she had a key that could open any door in the base and that she usually kept it hidden in her room.

Wolfe gulped and put his ear to the door, and when he did not hear any movements, he slipped in and begun to look for the key. That was when he heard footsteps coming from the corridor. He flew towards the bed and hid underneath it, just in time too, as Saber entered her room. Her silver-steel hair was still down and out of its ponytail, causing Wolfe to blink, wondering why her hair wasn't pulled up.

His thoughts were back on the situation when he saw her enter the comms room and start keying something in at the main console. Wolfe sighed, thankful that he wasn't found out yet. Looking around the room again, he saw Saber's key on top of the monitor that Saber had looked at Ember earlier. He gulped, knowing that it was now or never while Saber was busy.

Wolfe crept towards the monitor which stood near the doorway to the comms room. Upon reaching it he began to grab the key but stopped when he heard the voice of Charles Viceroy. "_Thank you for calling Red Command, this is Private Grif, how may I assist yo- Oh, Captain Saber! What a pleasant surprise, what can Red Command do for you?"_

_Saber is reporting in to command? _Wolfe thought, momentarily forgetting about the key as he eavesdropped on their conversation. "I have extremely important information that I must tell **The Supreme Commander**." _What's she going to say about the greens? Ah, no no no. I have a job to do._

Wolfe begun to reach for the key again but stopped when he heard the next thing said. "_Are you pregnant?_" _What did Viceroy just ask!? _Wolfe pressed his back against the wall, completely forgetting about the key as he diverted his attention completely onto the conversation. _Saber likes girls, there's no way she would have done it with a man!_

"Bloody hell I'm not! Now, establish a link up with **The Supreme Commander **or I'm going to hunt. You. Down." _Alright, alright. Saber is not pregnant. Wait, they keep talking about _**_The Supreme Commander _**_as if she were a man. Could it be that _**_The Supreme Commander _**_is actually a man with a body like a womans?_

_"Yeah, yeah... Sorry about that... It's just that we know what happened between you two, so we were wonderin-" They... Saber and _**_The Supreme Commander_**_ did 'it' together!? What's going on!?_

"**Now**." Wolfe shivered shuddered at the venom that plagued Saber's voice.

A few moments later, a new voice sounded out. _"Saber... What a lovely sight to see your hair down again." Get it together! _**_The Supreme Commander_**_ is not a man! Wait... than since she is a woman, that means... _A deep blush spread across his face as he took in the information.

"Commander..."

"_Frigate bearing down 11:00, launching remaining Longswords to neutralize the threat! Sabres launched to protect Longswords from hostile Shortswords! Hostile Destroyer targeted for MAC firing solutions!_" A voice that was unknown to Wolfe said.

"_Fire both MAC guns at the Destroyer then launch Archer pods A-F if Destroyer is still operational. Prepare evasive maneuvers to take out the Frigate flanking us. Prepare to launch a couple of Shivas and prep Archer pods G-K. After both contacts are taken care of, target remaining hostile Frigate with Archer pods L-U and prep another couple of Shivas. I remember the last time I saw you with your hair down, you were screaming my name in ecstasy._" _They... really... did it..._

"You spiked my drink, all of them. And then you carried me back to your room and... and..."_ Huh? What? Saber didn't do it willingly? _Wolfe looked around the corner and saw a rare blush covering Saber's pale face. He snapped his head back, careful not to hit it on the wall. _Saber is blushing!? That's possible!?_

"_You were so uncharacteristically cute. But what's with such an embarrassed face? I know you only like girls so why be looking so down?_" _Alright, it's settled. She is a girl. But why would Saber be feeling down? "Reluctance is so cute."_

"That was my first time... I wanted my first time to be with the person I wanted to take as a wife, my wife. Yet you... you..." _Oh... That's why... So... _**_The... Supreme... Commander... _**_basically forced herself on her?_

"_It felt wonderful didn't it?_" _This is kinda embarrassing to listen to..._

"It was the most pleasure I ever felt in my life, but it doesn't make your actions justified!" _Saber may have been forced into it but she enjoyed it nonetheless..._

_"You and I both enjoyed it extremely, that's enough justification for me. You want to do it again some time?" _Wolfe's face turned redder as **The Supreme Commander **spoke.

"No! I'm not going to just lay down and let you have your way with me!" _At least it sounds like Saber won't do it with just anyone, but it does seem like she would jump at the chance to do it with Ember..._

_"Fine, alright. Next time I see you; I'll just spike something or drug you. Anyway, what was it you wanted to report in? Your not pregnant are you?" Her on the other hand..._

"My team and I, while detonating Blue Base, found a small group of green armored soldiers inside of a cave. The soldiers proved hostile and opened up on two members of my team. We wiped them out and returned to base. The next day, yesterday to be exact, they came back in force and destroyed my Island's AA guns along with most of the landshark mines. We engaged a team of them that were trying to cross the caves, we engaged, and eliminated. We then discovered they had set up an FOB so we proceeded to do what we do second best; blow things up. I also have Intel that these soldiers were only half the soldiers their regular troops are if not less. Their tactics weren't great but weren't bad either; they also had quite a bit of firepower and a wide variety of soldiers. Their shielding on some of their troops took a bit of our ammunition. These soldiers called themselves the "Irregulars of the Green Army". Know anything about them?"

"_Hm... Another army... They must be here for the ring... Yet we haven't seen or heard anything about them... They must be looking for something, artifacts maybe? We've found a few strange things but science isn't too keen so we haven't learned much. But the blues did discover how to dematerialize and rematerialize armor to equip their off duty troops in emergency situations."_ _Alright, good... They're getting off of that embarrassing subject._

"_Direct hits with the MACs confirmed! Destroyer still operational! Preparing to launch Archer missiles. Longswords and Sabres report in that they have crippled the MAC and engines of the frigate at 11:00! Hold on, receiving transmission from the blue fleet! They're surrendering! Orders, Sir?_" The unknown voice said again.

"_Understood. Bring back the Interceptors and keep them on station if the blues are foolish enough to attack. Also, tell Sarge he and his team along with a few squads of ODSTs are heading to Forge World to reinforce Saber's base._" _Oh great... Not Saber's brother! Please!_ "_You heard me Saber, I'm sending down a few teams to help you out. They've been rather bloodthirsty for far too long. Some unknowns should satisfy their taste and keep them interested and alert. Your bro has excellent reviews from both Command and his soldiers under his command._ _Sergeant Major Johnson, tell Captain Cutter we have a mission for him. He needs to head to Valhalla and let Red Team keep those dumb blues holed up in their base. Also, deliver a free air strike ticket to Sarge's base, we still owe him for that air strike he asked for that bloody freelancer enlisted Vic that was put in command of not only our Blood Gulch Red Team but the Blue's Team also. They should arrive within the next few days, a week at the most. If they get shot down on the way, they'll do what we do best; Find some vehicles. Maybe Sarge will have Grif pilot a Frigate to Forge World. Who knows? Last time was a squadron of Hornets; he's already got a Pelican and Falcon on his list along with those Hornets. Anyway, I have to go listen to a Blue Admiral degrade himself and blow up his Frigate and Destroyer. Before I have to cut the link, do you touch yourse-" _The voice was suddenly cut off, leaving Wolfe with a blushing question as he realized what the rest of the question would have been. _Who asks such a lewd question that directly!?_

"I'm not your girl." _I know Dalton would probably be that direct, but he is Dalton. Why would... _Wolfe was too focused on his thoughts that he failed to notice Saber exiting the room and stopping directly beside him. He nearly got a heart attack when Saber shouted his name. "WOLFE!" He heard her shout as he jumped up onto his feet and began running. Out of the corner of his eye, Wolfe caught a glimpse of Dalton with a rocket launcher and a bucket before he began running in the opposite direction. He was rounding the corner when he heard the sound of a Jackhammer fire. He looked back to see a rocket penetrate through the titanium walls and the dirt surrounding the underground base. Fearing for his life, he ran faster down the hallway, eventually rounding another corner.

As he was nearing Ember's room, he heard something penetrate through the wall behind him. Looking back, he saw the rocket coming straight for him. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He asked, water forming in his eyes right before he tripped over his own feet and down on the ground. Turning over onto his butt, his eyes grew wide as the jackhammer came closer. When it was only a few feet away from him, a door suddenly opened up on his right and a delicate hand grabbed the rocket in mid air. Looking to see who was his savior, he spotted Ember wearing a sleeveless white shirt and plain white panties with nothing else on. Her eyes were half opened and her posture suggested that she was extremely sleepy. "E-E-Ember?"

Ember yawned, covering her mouth with her free hand before throwing the rocket away, it flying back into the hole it made in the wall and exploding in the dirt. Ember then looked down at him and his frightful face. "Woffey?" She asked, her voice laced with tiredness. "A nigthmare?" She asked, her sleepiness causing her to slightly miss-say nightmare. She grabbed onto his right arm and hoisted him up to her level before dragging him into her room.

_W-what's going on!? _Wolfe asked himself, quite surprised to see Ember dragging him into her room. When he entered her room, he looked around and saw that there wasn't much in it except for: a bed, a dresser, some shelves and drawers, a desk, and two closets. There were no sign of personal effects save for a hair brush and a mirror on the desk. He didn't realize where Ember was dragging him to until he found himself before pushing down onto the bed. "H-hey!? What are you doing Ember!?" He asked, watching as Ember climbed into bed with him.

"Sleep easy, Ember is here." She asked, her voice taking on the tone of a very sleepy mother's voice.

Wolfe's eyes widened as he watched her pull the cover over both of them. "Ember...?" He asked, wondering why he was in the same bed with her. He never got his answer as Ember wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her body before falling fast to sleep. When Wolfe tried to struggle free, Ember unconsciously tightened her grip on him, trapping him in her bed. With no escape possible, Wolfe simply accepted defeat and caught some extra sleep.

* * *

"W-W-W-W-W-W-Wollfei?" Ember's extremely timid and soft voice woke Wolfe up to the sight of a blushing crimson girl who still held her arms around him. The tiredness was gone from her voice, replaced with embarrassment.

"Ember?" Wolfe asked, trying to sit up but was still bound by the girl. "Um... You _can _see that _your _the one who forced me here, not vice versa right?" He asked, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"W-w-what do you mean?" She asked, releasing her grip and letting Wolfe free to sit up.

"You saved me from a rocket, asked me if I had a nightmare in a very sleepy voice, and then dragged me in here..." He told her, looking away from her eyes.

"I... I was awake before 0800?" She asked, her face blushing redder for a reason unknown to Wolfe who simply nodded in response to her question. "Um... um... Wolfe... can you..."

Wolfe's blushed deepened. "Y-yeah..." He looked to his right and left and only saw borders barring him from exiting that way. Looking behind him he saw the wall. That left the front where Ember was laying. "Um... you don't want me to climb over you, do you?" He asked, scratching the back of his head due to the nervous feeling he was experiencing.

Ember noticed where she was laying and quickly got out of bed, seemingly forgetting that she was only in her nightclothes. Wolfe blushed as he caught site of her half naked figure before looking away. Ember looked down at herself and gave a small, girlish shriek before covering herself up with a blanket she takes off of the bed.

"I'll be on my way then..." He said, still nervous about the situation, before quickly exiting the room and heading back towards his room, forgetting about taking the pictures. When he got back to Dalton's room, he found the man sitting at his desk working away on the picture he had promised Wolfe.

"Pictures?" Dalton asked, turning around to face Wolfe as the smaller male approached him.

Wolfe stopped, remembering now about the pictures that he was supposed to take. "Oh man... I... Uh... Well... I wasn't able to take any pictures of Ember... I saw her but she was already awake... somewhat..."

Dalton didn't say anything as he reached out and grabbed the camera from where Wolfe had it in his hand. "Camera auto-capture function." He told Wolfe as he shifted through the pictures, soon turning it around and showing several pictures of a half naked Ember.

"You've... got... to be kidding me..." Wolfe stated, slightly insulted and not really surprised that Dalton had such little faith in him. Wolfe sighed and headed for his room, looking over his shoulder to ask Dalton something before he headed inside. "How long?"

"By dinner." Dalton told him, getting back to work on the artwork he was creating as Wolfe went inside of his room and shut the door behind him.

Wolfe, once entering his room and shutting the door, immediately went for his computer. _Time to watch some AMVs. _He thought as he went on YouTube and located one of his favorite videos.

* * *

Locke glanced away from the rock, almost feeling like someone was watching him as he affixed some new barrels to the AA gun. He looked around the area, his free hand going for one of his rifles while his other hand gently laid down one of the AA barrels. He walked to the other side of the nearly completed AA and scanned his surroundings, looking for anything green that wasn't foliage. He aimed his rifle down at a boulder before bringing it over to aim at a nearby tree. "I think someone is here with me. Don't you agree... You Green!" He swung around and aimed at... empty air. "You've got to be kidding me, that would have been perfect timing to." He gave out the sound of a sigh, turning around as he put his rifle against his shoulder only to see a Green standing in front of him with a shotgun. "Seriously?"

* * *

It was about thirty-five minutes later when Wolfe suddenly found the lights in his room turn on. "Saber!?" He yelled out from his spot on the floor in front of his computer before clicking the mouse button on the pause button to pause his video. Saber was looking around the room, her steel-gray eyes scanning the posters and what-not in his room.

"Who is this?" She finally asked after taking a good look around the room. "A girl you like? Wait, this is anime." Saber went to pick up one of the anime figures he had set up in his room. Reacting quickly to this violation of his privacy, he lunged forward and snatched it away from her. He held it protectively in his arms as Saber looked at him.

"None of your damn business, Captain! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He yelled out at her, glaring at her. "Can't you at least respect my privacy!" He yelled again as he saw that she wasn't moving.

Wolfe saw Saber narrow her eyes at him. _Oh great, I'm dead. _"It appears you can't respect my privacy, Wolfe. So why should I give a damn about yours?" She suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. "Now, get armored up, it's time for some laps around the base. Move. It."

He noticed the venom lacing her last two words and hurriedly complied to her demands. After setting the figure down he went to get his armor on.

* * *

It took him 25 minutes to suit up and another 5 for Saber to drag him outside, threaten him with a shotgun _and _sniper rifle. 30 minutes of constant running later was when Wolfe suddenly heard the crack of a sniper rifle come from atop the base and could just _feel _the bullet impacting the ground behind him. He gave a scream as he picked up his speed, not wanting to get shot by Saber.

* * *

"Why do we look for an alternate route, brothers? Let us just enter here." Sayne said, disobeying his orders not to speak up as he looked towards the damage proof glass that was in front of him. He was aiming his pistol forward, not bothering to lower it at all.

"Just try it, Sayne. Just go ahead and _try._" Kes told him as he looked over a terminal that stood in the center of the room.

Sayne was foolish enough to comply, heading into the glass.

"Brother, you do know Sayne doesn't understand sarcasm, right?" Lef asked, turning to look at Kes after overturning a crate full of Scattershots.

"Wort wort, wort wort wort, wort, wort, wort, wort wort." Zor said as he climbed up a pillar to look to see if there was a switch on the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Mewt was translating what they were saying, as they said it, to Xyer.

"The worst that can befall our brother is him running smack right into it, right Sayne?" Kes turned towards Sayne, expecting the warrior to be smashed up against the glass only to see him on the other side. "HONK!?"

* * *

Wolfe, after running an hour and a half hour, fell down to the ground on his back, panting in exhaustion. His legs felt heavy, his arms were tired, and his heart was beating rapidly. He soon fell asleep. When he woke up, his mission clock told him it was 1:00 in the afternoon. He gave out a groan as he stood and headed back into the base, intending to return to his room. However, his intention to return to his room was dissipated when he saw Dalton and Ember in the rec room. "E-E-Ember!?" He asked, noticing that she was dressed up not only in a short, elven christmas costume, but also had cat ears and a tail that matched her hair and eye color. When she looked at him, he saw that her face was extremely red with embarrassment.

Ember brought her hands together, bringing them into a paw like pose as she raised them up to her face. "Nyaah~" She said, mimicking a cat sound. One of the cat ears twitched lightly as the tail swung back and forth.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what t-t-t-the h-h-hell?" He asked, looking at Dalton who held a video recorder in his hand.

"Christmas time other side of ring. For family." He told Wolfe as he shifted the camera from him to Ember. "They like cat girls." He added as he held out a fake, stuffed fish which Ember took and put it in her mouth. "Ember help video making."

"So... how did you convince her?" Wolfe asked upon seeing that Ember was extremely embarrassed to be in such a situation.

"Told her get to keep costume and electronic cat ear, tail." Dalton responded, not bothering to look at Wolfe as he kept most of his attention on Ember.

"Uh... You like that kind of stuff, Ember?" Wolfe blinked once as he looked over at Ember to see her turn her head away. He gave a nervous, short laugh before looking back at Dalton. "Where's Saber?"

"Warthog." Dalton answered, speaking a whole sentence with only one word.

"Alright, good. Get to sleep some." He said before heading for his room, leaving the two soldiers behind to continue whatever they were doing. He came upon the door leading to Dalton's room and entered it, going over to his door he saw the design Dalton had put on there. It was of a very close look at Kunieda's hair, as such, there wasn't much on it besides some lighter highlights. He entered his room and plopped down onto his bed, pulling the covers up around him and falling asleep.

Wolfe was awakened up an hour and a half after he went to sleep by Dalton who held a CD case in his hand. Wolfe groaned as he sat up and looked at the soldier with a questioning expression on his face. "What is it now?"

Dalton handed him the CD before the man spoke. "Video about Inheritors. Watch."

"What? Ah, alright. I'll watch it." Wolfe took the CD from Dalton, watching as he exited his room. Wolfe looked down at the CD and then at a clock hanging on the far wall of his room. _Well, might as well get to watching it. _Wolfe got down in front of his computer, inserted the disc, and started it.

_"Inheritors are chosen... and trained." A Mass Effect reference? Seriously? _Wolfe soon found himself looking at an EOD outfitted, gray colored soldier. _"Now, if you have heard stories of Inheritors; stories of nearly impossible or impractical feats; stories of remarkable men and women then you should know that an Inheritor is one who is chosen due to remarkable, completely outstanding scores in the field. If you have not heard the stories of the Inheritors then we shall teach you about them here in this video. This will give you a short insight on how they are chosen and their training._

_"Men and women who exhibit remarkably outstanding scores in the field are often confronted with a proposal to join an organization called 'Crimson' to further their training. Now, you may be asking yourselves what 'Crimson' is. 'Crimson' is a mercenary organization that recruits remarkable soldiers and trains them to be better. They make their profit via the Army to whom the soldier belongs to, the Army paying them to train she or he."_

The view switched to a large training camp where it showed soldiers, armored in regular ODST modified armor, training at various sites across the camp. _"The training that the Inheritors go through is rigid and rough. Everyday they train constantly either on camp grounds or off the camp. Their training includes running several miles each day, hundreds of exercises, dozens of training courses, even mock fights against dangerous beasts. Another part of their training is that they dine on field rations all throughout their training to ensure that they won't get attached to regular food. It also helps that they are meant to go without sources of real fool for long periods of time."_

The view switched to a blue door with yellow 'CLASSEFRYED', 'SLAY O'T', 'GETH THA HILL OFF MA LAWN' signs dotting it along with bullet holes. _What the hell? _The view switched back to the EOD soldier. _"Another part of their training is that they are paired together with an AI, an intimate partnership lasting for a long time. Although it is painful the first time, both for men and women. All other information is classefyred, I mean classified. Forgive Sergeant Stacker for his sense, or lack of sense, of proper language._

_"Anyway, Inheritors are trained by 'Crimson' and then are enlisted back into their Army's ranks, being deployed where they are needed most. 'Crimson' also makes part of the Inheritors paycheck on each payday. For more information on the Inheritors themselves or the results of their training results, click on the mission logs below. The Inheritors profiles that participated in this mission are the only ones listed."_

The video was replaced with two clickable boxes labled 'Profiles' and 'Mission Log'. Deciding he wanted to know who was who before he watched the Mission Log, Wolfe clicked on the Profiles. The video started to show a dark tanned woman but then showed a 'File Corrupted' screen and moved on to the next Inheritor. This Inheritor was the same height, 7'3, as Dalton but was less muscled. He had long white hair, dark tanned skin, and amethyst colored eyes. _This is Inheritor IAB, I Am Badass. His AI designation is 'IAB-0227, Echo Gamma 5', otherwise known as 'Locke'. He is the team's Fighter, charging head, or feet, first into the fray with his dual MA5Cs."_

Next it showed a pale feminine man with long dark green hair pulled up into a samurai ponytail. The man had dark blue eyes and was holding a sniper rifle like a guitar. His height was a couple inches above Ember's at 6'7. _"__This is Inheritor STS, Sniped The Snipe. His AI designation is 'STS-0097, Charlie Delta 9', otherwise known as 'Black Hawk'. Ironically, he is the team's CQC expert, charging into groups of tangos and using his sniper rifle as a bat, club, staff, etcetera. He also uses his SRS 99 Anti-Matériel Sniper Rifle similar to that of a BR55HB SR Rifle at times."_

The video switched to the view of a caucasian woman with shoulder length red hair and dark brown eyes. Her breasts were about above average (Average being slightly more than Ember's breast size) and her hips were less narrow than Ember's, but only slightly. She stood at 6'10 and was holding two Galilean Nonlinear Rifles in her hands.. _"This is Inheritor LKF, Laser Killing Frenzy. Her AI designation is 'LKF-0096, Charlie Delta 8', otherwise known as 'Red Knight'.__ She is the team's heavy weps spec with a flair for lasers, many lasers."_

The video was then showing another feminine man with his white hair up in a ponytail that went down to the small of his back. The man's skin was slightly pale, body figure was slightly feminine. His blood-red eyes appeared cute and sparkling, much like an innocent childs. He stood at 6'8. _"This is Inheritor DL, Dark Lancer. Ironically, he does not have a dark personality at all. His AI designation was 'DL-0102, Foxtrot Echo 2', otherwise was known as 'Siren'. He is the team's tech and small arms expert and currently does not have an AI." Doesn't have an AI? _Suddenly, large red words appeared, saying 'FILE OUTDATED, UPDATED NOTE AVAILABLE'. The video went back to the view of DL. _"Note: Inheritor DL, Dark Lancer, AI designation 'EM-0117, Delta Alpha 7' is to be shot on sight for any non-blue Inheritor. DL is a traitor, having switched sides during 'FRYEL CLASSEFRYED' from Red to Blue. Forced 'Crimson' to give a refund to the Red Army. The Blue Army not having to pay for the training did not have to pay 'Crimson'."_

The video returned to the previous two box options, apparently having reached the end of the profiles. Wolfe clicked on 'Mission Logs' and watched as it showed five grey and red armored figures inside of a Pelican. The tallest figure stood up and walked to the door leading to the cockpit. _"Troopers! Our mission is to take out another one of these simulation bases that our friends have built for us. We will be flying high overhead, dropping off IAB before heading for the LZ at top speed. There will be no stopping so we're going to be hitting the ground hard, once your on the ground rendezvous at the base entrance. LKF, you've got point along with STS. DL, you have the rear. I'll be going up ahead to infiltrate their base and help out bro. LKF, take out their defenses once you reach the gate. STS you can go all rock'n'roll. DL, open the door and hack into their systems if you can. Note that they most likely have a dumb AI or VI of sorts. Anyway, we're approaching Drop Zone Alpha, IAB do your thing."_

The largest figure stood up, walked to the back of the Pelican as the troop bay opened up, and jumped out. The video feed changed to a camera on the ground somewhere as it tracked IAB in his descent. Small arms fire and sentry turrets opened up as IAB rapidly dropped down onto the ground. When he did reach the ground, he slowed his descent by activating a jet pack he had equipped. This lessened the width of the small crater he formed when he hit the ground. The nearby, blue armored, soldiers opened up fire on IAB, the rounds hitting his shields. The Inheritor quickly got out of the center of fire and began to return fire with his own rifles, dropping three of the six soldiers. He ran forward and used his rifles as clubs, still holding onto the grip as he hit with the barrel of the guns. The other three were quickly taken out.

The video feed switched to a clearing where a pelican quickly flew over, dropping its payload of the other four Spartan, two of which who sprinted forward at full sped while one went off to the side and the last one trailing behind the other two at a slightly slower speed. The feed switched to what was presumed as the base entrance due to the sentry turrets, trenches, and soldiers being shown in the feed. The view zoomed in on a certain spot of the surrounding forest to show one of the Inheritors (The one with the Nonlinear Rifles) burst through the foliage with her rifles already charging. LKF quickly brought her weapons down onto the sentry turrets, opening up with dual streaks of red death. Instead of blowing up, the sentry turrets that were hit shut down.

The soldiers on the ground turned and aimed their weapons at LKF only to have STS jump down upon them, holding his sniper rifle by the barrel as he pummeled the tangos with his 'long range' weapon. During all of this, the rear Inheritor, DL, sprinted through the chaos the other two were making and headed for the base entrance, taking out some hacking equipment before diving into the systems. As the other two Inheritors cleaned up the hostiles, DL got the door open.

Next the view showed the tallest figure climbing over the wall of the base and taking a weapon, that looked like what you'd get if you cross bred a sniper rifle and a shotgun, off of the magnetic plates on her back. A nearby blue went to fire his rocket launcher at her but a loud crack, as loud as a Scorpion firing off it's gun, filled the air and sent the blue flying into the wall behind him. The unnamed Inheritor jumped off of the walkway and joined her brother, firing her rifle, and pumping it after each shot, from hip level. The video showed a bit more as the Inheritors went about taking out the hostiles before cutting off.

_"That is all that is not classified, I hope this has informed you enough viewers. And as Stacker would say, 'Ya ain't gethin' anne moor!'. Seriously, he talks like that." _The EOD soldier said after he showed up on the screen. The soldier appeared to be in a room of some sort as he spoke. On the screen, Wolfe noticed a marine Sergeant enter the room in time to hear what the EOD was saying. He took out his rifle and loaded it with a clip from somewhere off screen. The video rapidly moved about as the cameraman walked backwards, causing the EOD to look behind him. The marine opened fire, the camera dropping to the floor and filling with static.

"Well... I guess that explains a little bit..." Wolfe said to himself, taking the disc out and putting it up. He looked up at the clock in his room and decided he had some free time to enjoy before it was time for dinner. With that thought in mind, he went to grab some of his toys. With them in hand, he headed towards the mess hall.

* * *

"Retreat!" The blues ran from the giant cat as it pawed down another one of their courageous soldiers. The cat yowled as it pounced forward, only to run into a duo of rockets fired from oncoming forces. The cat pawed at it's nose to get the dust off. The blues looked onward to see who their savior was, and saw their mortal enemies walking to their aid.

"Walter take point, Stevens and Hynes you keep up the fire on that kitty kitty. Everyone else, give that blasted cat lead!" The red's commanding officer yelled out, pointing towards the cat as it prepared for another launch. "You blue cowards, turn around and shoot it!" Both reds and blue turned to fire upon the cat.

"Wolfe..." Saber's voice made him exit his imagination and freeze in mid action before slowly turning his head to look up at Saber.

"S-S-S-Saber..." He muttered, his eyes going wide as he realized he was caught playing with his toys.

Saber grinned at him before grabbing his neck and leaning down to his face. "You tell Ember what you heard, or if you already have, I'll leave you out for the landsharks. Understand?" She told him, staring into his eyes.

"Y-y-y-yes sir!" Wolfe replied, stuttering.

Saber dropped him back into his seat. "Now, put your toys away, it's almost lunch time." She told him before walking over to the counter. "Hey Ember, aren't you eating with us this time?"

Wolfe sighed, relieved that Saber hadn't done anything worse to him. After his expression of relief, he began to put his toys away, back into their boxes along with the stuffed cat he had gotten from Dalton a long time back. As he was doing this, he overheard Saber's conversation.

"Ration bar SBM-019." Ember's voice said in response to Saber's question.

"Why do you keep eating those? Wouldn't it be better to have some real, actual food?"

"There is no real food on the frontline, only rations."

Wolfe, seeing a chance where he could show off his newfound knowledge (If all but a little), spoke up. "Y-yeah... Inheritors are only fed rations during training so they won't grow accustomed to these kinds of meals. Inheritors are meant to go without any source of actual food for long periods of time." He told Saber, looking up at her.

"When did you become the Inheritor expert?" Saber asked, looking back at him.

"Well..." Wolfe began, standing up and raising a finger as he prepared to wow Saber with his knowledge.

Before he could begin, Saber held up her hand. "Nevermind."

Wolfe was about to protest when Dalton suddenly appeared behind the counter from where he had been working out of sight. "Captain, Wolfe, meal is ready." Dalton told them.

* * *

"Dear lord..." Dalton's voice began, saying his evening prayer. "Thanks for meal, armor, explosive ordnance, tanks. Amen." Dalton finished, now allowing Wolfe to start.

"Thanks for... uh... Oreos, milk, anime, manga, Japan, Japanese, ink, paper." Wolfe paused when he felt like he was being stared at. Deciding to not keep the impatient people impatient, he began to finish his prayer quickly. "Etcetera, etcetera, and me being still alive. Amen."

Now it was Saber's turn although she was not so much into it as he and Dalton was. "I know you have a plan for us all, but does Wolfe really have to keep on living? Anyway, thanks for the meal, girls, shotguns, and alot other stuff. Amen. Hey Ember, you wanna say something?"

"I prefer to say mine silently." Ember said in a timid voice. After a few moments, she spoke up again. "Amen."

"Let's eat then." Wolfe heard Saber say as he and Dalton began to dig into their food.

They did not talk as they ate, simply preferring to enjoy their food and drink in silence. Saber immediately digging into her steak, Dalton going for his three spoonfuls of mashed potatoes, Wolfe combining the two into one bite, and Ember munching on her ration bar. The talk didn't happen until they had finished their food, with Ember being the first one done with Wolfe following.

"So Ember, the robot said something about this Badass guy, who's he?" Wolfe asked Ember after he finished.

"You ever heard of BTB?" Ember questioned, looking at him from where she sat next to Saber and across from Dalton.

"BTB? Uh... Oh, there was this one white haired, dark tanned woman that used me as target practice back at Red Central." Wolfe said, his hand on his chin as he remembered kitchen utensils.

"Target practice? I thought that started when you came here." Saber asked him, making the soldier remember bullets and buckshot.

"She threw forks and spoons at me... even straws. They _all _stuck into the wall, not just the forks, not just the spoons, but also the straws." A shudder went through Wolfe's body as he remembered how close the _straws _had come to hitting him. A sudden realization came to him as he was remembering this. "Wait, don't tell me this guy is her brother?"

"Little brother; son of Sergeant Major Avery Johnson." Dalton said, wiping his mouth off with a napkin.

Wolfe's mouth went agape when Dalton revealed who the father was. "The most badass marine ever, of all time, and he has two children!? Wait, then BTB means..."

"Badder than Badass." Dalton finished, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Those aren't their real names of course, just codenames or nicknames. So don't get too afraid." Saber told him.

"You... didn't do anything to make BTB mad, did you?" Ember asked, leaning forward as she looked Wolfe in the eyes.

Wolfe stood up and took off, heading towards his room. _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why the hell did I have to send that email!? _Wolfe rushed into his room and dived for his computer, going onto the internet and opening his email to find one single mail in his inbox. He gulped and clicked on it. One single image appeared; one single straw embedded in a titanium wall. _Damn it... She's mad. _Wolfe fell back onto his back, tears rolling down his face as he remembered the one and only time he had made BTB mad back at Red Central and how it had horribly ended up. Laying there, lost in thought, Wolfe fell asleep.

* * *

Wolfe woke up to the sound of a scream. Sitting up, he turned to see Dalton tossing him a magnum and motioning for him to quickly follow. Wolfe complied, running after Dalton as they headed to the source of the scream. They came to Ember's room and saw Ember gripping Saber's chest. "Hey Ember, watch where your touch-h-hing..." Wolfe blinked upon seeing where Ember was touching.

Ember flew off of Saber, yelling out a response. "S-s-sorry!"

"I-It's alright... anyway, what is there so many of?" Saber asked Ember, walking past her to get a look into her room. "RATS!?" _Rats? _"Dalton! I need a tango count ASAP!"

Dalton walked up to the doorway and looked around the room. "Year supply of rat stew." He simply said, and then decided to add more. "At least." _What? _Wolfe walked up to the entrance and peered inside, seeing _armies _of rats. _Damn it! That's alot!_

"B-but my stuff! M-my underwear..." Ember said, rubbing at her eyes to get the tears out.

"Dalton?" Saber asked Dalton as she looked at Ember, putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her to her chest again. She looked up at Dalton only to see the man shake his head. "That many?"

"More." _More than Dalton can handle? Oh man, I got to get out of here! _Wolfe turned and begun to 'casually' walk off.

"Well, Ember, I guess you won't be able to go in your room for a while..."

"B-b-b-but... I need..."

Wolfe stopped in his tracks as he sensed someone lay her sights upon him. "Wolfe..." Saber's voice sent a shiver throughout his body. "Go in there and get Ember's underwear. It's white. Then wash them and bring them to my room."

Wolfe turned around to protest but saw Saber go back talking to Ember, completely ignoring him. Looking at Dalton, he saw the man give him a salute. "Come back alive." Dalton turned and begun walking away, however he stopped a few feet away. "Wash dishes too." With that said, Dalton headed back to his room.

Wolfe looked inside of Ember's room and down both ways of the corridor, seeing that everyone else had vanished. "Great..." Looking back at the rats, he saw that each one was holding a small ball of cheese, each one standing up, and each one staring at him. "Saber is more scary than you all." Wolfe simply said before charging into Ember's room. _Better to get this done fast._

* * *

"Ouch..." Wolfe muttered, wincing as Dalton cleaned up his wounds that he got from the rat's claws, teeth, and their small, _hard _balls of cheese.

"Underwear?" Dalton asked him as he put a band-aid over Wolfe's nose.

"Put it in a laundry basket and sat it in Saber's room."

"Dishes?"

"All done, ouch!" Wolfe winced again.

"Finished." Dalton said as he applied the last band-aid.

"Sooo... Did you get them done?" Wolfe asked, impatient to see the two new posters. Dalton nodded and handed him what he had done. Wolfe took the two posters and soon had a big grin on his face. "Thanks!" Wolfe yelled, running towards his room. "Night!" He called out, shutting the door behind him before flopping down onto his bed. He looked over the two posters and sighed with contempt before laying them down on his bedside table. He rolled over on his side, took a glance at the posters in his room, and closed his eyes, soon falling into a dream filled slumber.

**A/N: 2:00 am. Next chapter will be Dalton's chapter. This chapter was also longer than expected, could have still been longer but I'm contempt with this. It's been over 10 days since last update anyway. I can't really think of much anything else to say... So, uh, yeah... Next chapter should be nice to write, now you all get to know stuff from Dalton's POV. His might just be the shortest of these four since he's busy most of the time with his own stuff and doesn't talk much. Anyway, the Inheritor Video is just to give you a rough or decent idea of what an Inheritor is. If anyone wants anymore information on a technology or soldier type, just say so and I'll add it in somewhere. Out of school so don't have access to a better spelling/grammer checker. Anyway, reviews and follows appreciated! Please no flaming. Suggestions and advice are also welcomed. Also, it is December, 22nd, 2012. The world is still here along with us.**


	9. Dalton

**A/N: You might want a basic knowledge of Halo 4 Prometheans to visualize the machines in Dalton's dream. Needlers are Halo 4 style; overpowered. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter which is a bit longer than expected, it being the longest chapter of this story so far. However, some parts were copied and pasted with only a little bit of editing. Hope you like it and that you don't mind AIs too much.**

**_Season 1: Red vs. Green_**

**_Episode 8: Dalton_**

_"Keep the lead up boys! Don't die on me!" Their Sergeant yelled out, taking cover behind one of the barricades as a particle beam passed through the air where she had been standing the second before. She quickly reloaded her assault rifle and aimed at the oncoming enemies before opening up on them with her entire clip._

_"What the hell are these things!?" Private Fleming yelled as he tossed a frag out into the swarm of the hostiles, only for the grenade to be caught by one of the flying machines. "Oh no..." Before the machine could return the grenade, stray fire from the Red Marines made the grenade go off, effectively killing the Flyer (Named by the marines for its ability to fly) and two nearby 'Crawlers' (Four legged cannon fodder that were fast on their legs) as they had been dubbed. As Fleming shouted out an insult at the machines, the hostiles opened up on him, forcing him behind his cover._

_Their mission was simple: Arrive at the LZ 45 seconds after 0237 hours, hit the ground on your feet and start running without 6 seconds to lose, charge through the open door of the unknown, underground base at exactly 0245 hours, and investigate what was down here. However, these Crawlers and Flyers, along with Walkers (It had a large body and two legs, thus dubbed the Walker) had materialized out of nowhere and had immediately started shooting at them. Sergeant Lane, Fleming, and Dalton himself were quick to find cover, the others were not so lucky as their shields were instantly downed and their armor shattering as the hostiles fire bit into them. That put them at half strength now._

_"Dalton! Get over to Roger's corpse; see if he still has that rocket launcher!" Sergeant Lane yelled out over to Dalton as he leaped over his barricade to get to a more intact one that had been behind him, several (Nine to be exact) poorly aimed particle beams going by him as he did so._

_Dalton gave a nod in response before looking over to where he had seen Roger get shot. All he saw was a small pile of ashes lying under his launcher. "No corpse, one launcher." He said before sprinting for the heavy weapon, particle beams passing four inches behind him with each step he took. Upon reaching the jackhammer, he hefted it up and dove for cover._

_"Good! Now open fire before Flem-" A scream interrupted Lane as Fleming was hit with one of the particle beams before disintegrating into ashes save for his dog tags. "Damn it! Blast them to hell and make sure they stay there!" Lane yelled out as she let off an entire clip into the enemy._

_"Affirmative." Dalton said, jumping out of cover, quickly taking aim, and letting fly the two rockets stored inside of the launcher. As the Flyers moved to deploy shields, Lane quickly drew her custom M6 and opened fire on them, one shot for each of the five machines. With no shields to stop them, the rockets hit in the center of their formation and sent parts of machines flying everywhere. The fire stopped immediately as the shooters were no more. "Clear." Dalton said, only seeing bits of metal and the husk of one of the Walkers._

_"Good work." Lane told him as she gathered the dog tags from the dead marines: Fleming, Roger, Thomas, Hastings. As Lane took place beside him, something caught her eye. Suddenly making her drop the dog tags as she brought one hand up to push Dalton away and the other brought her magnum to bear._

_Two shots rang out._

_"Sergeant!" Dalton yelled out, turning to bring his rifle to bear only to see the Walker husk he had seen just seconds before start disintegrating... just as Lane. When he turned back to her he only saw dog tags laying in ashes along with her M6._

_Dalton stood there for a moment, realizing he was the only one left now. Kneeling down, he took hold of all of the fallen dog tags and stored them in one of his suit's compartments. He then took the M6 and placed his own, standard M6 upon the ashes. He didn't say anything as he stood up, he simply left in silence. He still had a mission to do... even if it meant he had to do it alone._

* * *

_Dalton pressed his finger against the green button, watching as it went dark, and watching as the door next to it opened up. As soon as it had opened, Dalton heard the sound of metal footsteps. Looking behind him, he saw a dozen of the Walkers rushing towards his position. He quickly dove through the doorway, pressed the button to close the door, and watched as it closed just in time to block multiple particle beams._

_"So you finally arrived." The feminine voice came from behind Dalton who spun around to face whoever spoke. What he saw was what appeared to be an AI, however, instead of the usual blue color of the hologram; it was a red color with different shades for the hair, skin, and eyes. The AI was female, skin a light red, eyes dark red and matching the shoulder length bob that had a few strands, bound together instead of separate, sticking up at the top of her head. She was sitting down, her left leg up, and right leg lying down. She held an assault rifle across her body, leaning it against her leg and having it point over her shoulder. The AI's clothing was minimal: a sleeveless turtleneck shirt that bared her midriff, leather pants that appeared slightly too big for her, and leather gloves that exposed her fingers but covered her forearms in compensation._

_"AI?" Dalton asked, not lowering his raised MA5B as he kept an eye on the AI._

_It, she, smiled at him. "Yes, I am an Artificial Intelligence. You seem to be one of the Red Army Marines, a miracle that you didn't get shot with that large build of yours." Her skin suddenly grew slightly darker as she started her next sentence. "I don't believe in miracles, Dalton."_

_Before Dalton could react and ask her how she knew his name, the door behind him opened to reveal three of the Walkers, these with what appeared to be holding some form of shotguns at him. "Do not shoot." It wasn't clear to who she was saying it to, but all four of the combatants listened to her, Dalton all but a bit reluctant. He didn't shoot the Walkers as he knew they had the distinct advantage and such a thing would be suicidal for him to try as they held close range weaponry._

_"Let's make a deal, Private Dalton of the Red Army." Dalton turned his head to look at the AI who was smiling at him. "You have a mission to complete, and you want to get out of here alive, don't you?" Dalton didn't give her a reply, but his silence was enough for her. "I am stuck here, I need a courier."_

_"You need me carry data chip?" Dalton asked, recalling that AIs had to be stored on a data crystal chip to be moved about._

_"Not exactly... Hehehe." The laugh made Dalton feel uneasy, even compared to the Walkers in front of him. "You know the neural implants you receive when you join the military? You need a special one to carry me." Dalton took a step back only to feel the end of a weapon press against his armor. "I wouldn't say no if I were you."_

* * *

_"Count yourself lucky marine. Being thrown into a heavily fortified base with advanced tech and unknown hostiles, you're lucky you got out." The red general patted the newly promoted Corporal Dalton. "Too bad your squad didn't make it, but those weapon prototypes you managed to bring back will help us greatly. While it may not be worth enough for the lives of your squad, it is still good to have it in our hands now. Dismissed." The general waved Dalton off, the soldier standing up and leaving._

_As Dalton walked down the halls of the base he put a hand to his forward, wincing slightly._

_No one knew but him._

Dalton woke up, his cover falling off of his armored body as he sat up in his bed. He looked around his room, his eyes falling upon his clock that told him it was about to be a quarter to six. With no time to spare, he quickly got out of bed and went to grab his camera. He found it on top of his first desk (Where he often wrote in his journal), where he had left it the night before in preparation for the morning. With his camera on his person, Dalton went over to Wolfe's door and opened it, not caring to turn on the lights as he entered the dark room.

_'Lot of posters in here, as usual.' _The voice that spoke, a voice only he could hear, was not uncommon or unfamiliar to him. The voice was of the AI he had been forced to carry out, permanently, of the Promethean base. Due to the uniqueness of her implant, she was permanently accompanying Dalton.

Dalton didn't give her a response as he walked over to Wolfe's sleeping form. "Wolfe." He said, his voice reaching out to the sleeping soldier.

"Kunieda..." Wolfe replied in his sleep, having a dream of the fictional girl that he had a slight obsession with.

**_"Wolfe." _**Dalton said again, adding a kick to rouse the soldier who fell out of his bed with a surprised shout.

Wolfe groaned as he lifted himself up to his feet. "Alright, Saber, what the... Dalton?" Wolfe blinked, obviously confused as to why it had been Dalton who had woken him up. "I-Is something wrong? We're not under attack are we?"

Dalton shook his head slowly, his hair swaying just as slowly, before holding out his hand to Wolfe. In his hand was the camera he had gotten a couple minutes ago from his own room. Wolfe took the camera and examined it, not yet realizing what was going on. "Uh, thanks, I guess..." He said, turning it over to look at both sides before he finally realized what was going on. "What do you want me to do?"

"Pictures of Saber in night-clothes." Dalton simply said, staring at Wolfe as he awaited his answer.

Wolfe's face paled at the thought of doing such a thing. He held up his hands in protest and tried to give Dalton back his camera. "N-NO WAY MAN! I want to live as long as I-!" Wolfe told him, speaking loud and fast. Dalton narrowed his hidden eyes at the soldier, making Wolfe stop talking instantly. Wolfe sighed in defeat, stopping his protests against Dalton. "What do I get in return?" Wolfe asked, knowing that he wouldn't make him do something without reward.

Sure enough, Dalton had a reward planned out for him. Having come up with the idea yesterday when watching the two ants play tic tac toe, however he wasn't sure if Wolfe would accept it. "Kunieda Aoi laying naked on bed, expose-"

Wolfe jabbed his finger up, cutting Dalton off before he could continue. "No way! I'm not going to see her naked without her permission!"

_'He doesn't want to see her naked without her permission?' _"Kunieda Aoi lying in bed, naked yet conveniently censored by blanket?" Dalton asked, speaking in his usual, monotone voice. _Wolfe is Wolfe._

_'This is certainly more interesting than hanging around that base, nothing to do there, no one to speak with.'_

A blush spread across Wolfe's face as his mind probably imagined such a scene. He lowered his finger and nodded slowly, still daydreaming. "Y-yeah... that'd be nice."

"Also..." Wolfe perked his head up at Dalton who was beginning to speak again. "Take pictures of Ember in night-clothes."

Wolfe sighed and sat down on his bed, "Seriously? Want pictures of both them? I'm not a freaking spec ops or spy. What if I get caught?"

"Kunieda Aoi wearing nothing save for bandages and _boxers _standing in front of a mirror, looking herself over?" Dalton asked, trying to convince Wolfe. _'Boxers? How would that convince him?'_

It worked. Wolfe sprung up, alive with energy, and nodded eagerly. "I'll get those pictures right away!" He exclaimed as he rushed off out of the room and towards Saber's room. _'That actually worked? Wolfe is a strange creature.' _Dalton shrugged in response to the AI.

After Wolfe had left the room, Dalton decided it was time to get some breakfast. He headed out of his room and down the halls toward the mess hall. Reaching it, he strode inside and towards the kitchen. This kitchen was loaded with multiple cooking instruments that he often used in cooking Rose's food. The base was stocked with nonstandard food items and ingredients along with keeping a few refrigerators full of drinks. Currently, the supplies were getting a bit low, and soon they would have to order some more supplies. The supplies could be ordered from Command; however, Command's supplies were not as... tasteful as the other choice. The other place to order supplies from was Ring Central City, a neutral city located in the lower chambers of the massive, and deep, ring.

Dalton went into the pantry, quickly locating his cereal and bringing it with him as he found a bowl, the milk, and a spoon. After combining the four of them into one, he headed back to his room, not yet taking a bite of the Cookie Crisp cereal. The walk back was uneventful as usual, even the AI stayed quiet. With long strides, it did not take Dalton a long time to get back to his room. He put his cereal down on his desk and went to removing his gauntlets and the gloves underneath them. Sitting down, he grabbed a bite before starting on Wolfe's reward. First a rough draft would be created and then a final, and with the AI watching his progress, both drafts would be nearly, if not completely, free of even the smallest of mistakes. _'That line is only 99.3% straight; you veered off course at the end of it.' _Even the _tiniest _of mistakes.

As he sat there, waiting for Wolfe to return, Dalton went about fixing the .7% mistake, eliciting a soft sigh but nonetheless enjoying his work. Even if he could barely see the mistake. Minutes passed like this, Dalton sketching and the AI (Her name being unknown) telling him _each _and _every _mistake that he made. Hearing his door open took Dalton's attention away from his work. Looking up, he could see Wolfe in the room with the camera in his hands. Before he could speak to Wolfe, the AI spoke to him. _'Security cams show Saber is taking a shower, maybe Wolfe could get some nude pics? For better understanding of the female anatomy?' _"Want all same time. Saber in shower, get her."

Wolfe took a step back, his mouth agape at what Dalton had told him to do. "What!? Why do I have to do that!" Dalton scooted his chair back a little, allowing the beginning of his art to show. That little amount made Wolfe shut his mouth, turn around, and head off to the showers.

_'Well, that was easy to do.' _Dalton gave no response to the AI as he went back to his work, taking a bite from his food every now and then.

After getting the general area of the head laid out, Dalton began to focus more on eating his cereal than working, deciding that a full stomach would promote better art. In truth, he was simply hungry.

Dalton noticed his door opening; however he did not look up as he knew it would be Saber who was coming to wake up Wolfe who was not here. However, a tiny squeak made him stop eating his meal and figure out what creature, or object, had made that noise. Without any help from his AI, he figured what creature had made that noise, a creature that was common amongst this region. "Mouse."

"Yeah, caught it eating my ponytail. It ate it all up before I could stop it, now I'm going to sick it onto Wolfe." Saber told Dalton, grinning as she smiled at the mouse that had stopped squirming when it knew it could not get free. _'The mouse ate what!?'_

"Wolfe not here." Dalton told her, still not turning his head to face her.

Saber blinked; quite surprised that Wolfe was already up. She look at the mouse, the creature staring at her with it's beady little eyes. Dalton figured she was thinking of what she should do with it as he could see her out of the corner of his eye. Saber shrugged and held the mouse out to him, waiting for him to notice that she was giving it to him. "Like mouse stew?" He asked her, sitting his bowl of cereal down.

"Just cook it up and lay it out by the beach for the landsharks I guess. They like meat." Dalton agreed with Saber, remembering the time when they found out dinosaurs were not extinct and when the landsharks stole said dinosaur. So, now dinosaurs were probably extinct, at least that one.

"Affirmative." Dalton told her as he grabbed the mouse and stuffed it into an empty drawer inside of his desk. With the rodent put away, he got out his germ ex bottle and scrubbed some of the substance over his hands to get rid of any germs that had come off of the mouse.

Saber turned and walked out of his room after getting some germ ex herself, closing the door on the way. Dalton looked at the door, wondering why they didn't have electronic doors that slid into the walls. He shrugged, deciding it wasn't important enough to spend his time thinking on it. He got back to finishing his meal, deciding that he'd cook up the mouse when he took his bowl back to the kitchen. After finishing his meal, he put his gloves and gauntlets back on, grabbed his M41 SSR MAV/AW, got his bowl, and fished out the mouse that was in his drawer.

He exited his room and headed for the kitchen, thinking of the best ways to cook mice with his AI inputting her own recipes. After figuring out a simple recipe (And taking his gauntlets off), he headed into the pantry and managed to locate the ingredients: one can of plum tomatoes, one onion, cheddar cheese, some mouse meat, and some optional spices.

After getting them, he prepared them. Chopping, but not fully, the tomatoes and keeping the juice, sliced the onion, shredded the cheese, got some spices ready, and killed the mouse by chopping its head off. With that done, he skinned it and readied the required meat, putting it into the oven and letting the AI cook it, something which got things ready much faster due to her _special _methods.

When the meat was done, he sliced it up with precise cuts and the result was four equal pieces. He got out a casserole dish and buttered it before adding all the ingredients in, saving some cheese to sprinkle a layer of it over the top and adding a few spices to it. He then covered it and put it in the oven, letting the AI take over again.

It didn't take long at all for the dish to be done. He poured the contents into a bucket (A completely clean bucket that he used to deliver food to the Landsharks) and headed outside of the kitchen, taking off his apron before he left.

Dalton headed down the halls towards the elevator leading to the outside base. In the same hallway as Saber's room, Dalton saw Wolfe sprint out of the room and down the hall. Saber came out next, her hair hanging free without any constriction of her eaten ponytail. Before Dalton could react, Saber grabbed the launcher out of his hands, and let a jackhammer fly towards Wolfe as he rounded a corner. The jackhammer rocket, following Wolfe's heat signature, broke through the titanium wall and disappeared into it as it curved in a U-turn. _'That rocket didn't blow up upon impact!?' _Dalton was equally confused as his AI.

"Captain?" Dalton asked her, confused as to why she had fired upon Wolfe. But more confused about the rocket not blowing up.

"It's nothing, Dalton! Now get back to whatever." She told him loudly as she handed him the rocket launcher back.

"Affirmative." Dalton told her before walking away, knowing he wouldn't get any answers from her. _Wonder what happened. _Dalton reached the elevator, not dwelling on the subject of Saber shooting Wolfe as the AI begun to try and figure out why the rocket did not blow up. She constantly spoke and processed information all the way to the beach where Dalton set the bucket down and headed back to base, not noticing the blue Landshark poking his head out of the water.

* * *

"I think someone is here with me. Don't you agree... You Green!" Locke swung around and aimed at... empty air. "You've got to be kidding me. That would have been perfect timing to." He gave out the sound of a sigh, turning around as he put his rifle against his shoulder only to see a Green standing in front of him with a shotgun. "Seriously?"

The green gave a short, small nod before pulling the trigger. The sound of an empty chamber was heard instead of a shell being fired. The green slowly looked down at his empty shotgun and then looked back up at Locke. "Not so tough now, heh?" Locke asked, bringing his rifle to bear. Suddenly, he was sent falling down the cliff after taking the butt of a shotgun to the chest. "You've got to be kidding me..." Locke muttered as he stood up, his shields depleted.

"Well, it is a CQC weapon." Locke turned around and saw a group of three green marines pointing BR55HB SRs at him. "Surrender Blackie, surrender and die!" The lead green shouted as three more marines came out from bushes and rocks.

"Isn't it supposed to be surrender or die?" Locke asked, slowly backing up.

"Uhm..." The green stalled, not really wanting to tell him he meant what he meant.

Locke sighed and threw down his rifle before lifting his hands into the air. "Alright, alright. I'll go with you if you let me live, yada yada yada." Suddenly Locke let out a loud gasp, pointing to the top of a large rock. "LANDSHARK!" The greens ripped their heads to the side, looking for the shark. Locke turned and was about to flee when a deep, inhumane force spoke out.

"How... did you see me?" Locke turned back and looked at the rock, seeing a Landshark decloaking. "I should get out of here." The Landshark backed away in a crouch, disappearing from view of the greens and Locke.

"The hel-" Locke was suddenly, and brutally, hit on his head from behind, causing his systems to shutdown.

* * *

Dalton got his sketch pad from his room, some pencils, and a sharpener before heading back up top. Before doing that, he got on the rest of his armor, not wanting to get caught unaware if there were tangos around. He walked out of the base, ignoring the bullet holes that had been made by the greens and ignoring the graves they had put the green bodies in. He walked up the rampway to the top of the base, sitting down against a pillar before starting his art.

There was a slight breeze in the air, the temperature was nice and cool; all in all, it was quite a nice day to be outside. This added to why Dalton had come up here to draw, the real reason because he needed to see how Wolfe or Ember looked in an elf Christmas costume with cat ears and a tail. He figured if he had to get Wolfe do it, the man wouldn't be cute enough, not to mention he'd have to use his make up kit (Something he is saving for Wolfe) on Wolfe in order to make him look like a girl. Ember, he figured, would look plenty cute enough. Having come to a decision in his mind, he begun to draw it out.

A little under 30 minutes later and he heard the sound of boots coming up the rampway. Looking up, he saw Ember, with her full suit on, walking up to him. "D-Dalton..." Her voice was timid, something causing it to be so besides nervousness. "C-can you... help me with something?" She had her DMR in her hands, not holding it by it's grip but having one hand carry the butt and the other the barrel.

Dalton stood up, giving a nod in response to her question. He gathered his materials up as Ember turned away and started back down the ramp. With the materials in hand he followed Ember back down into the base where they began walking, Ember not saying anything the whole trip until they reached her room. "T-theres a... a..." Dalton stepped forward, opening the door and seeing nothing of special interest. "R-r-r-rat..." As soon as she said it, a chubby rat poked its headed out from around the dresser.

"*Squeak*!" Dalton cocked his head to the side, wondering why there were so many rodents today. _'A trained and combat ready Inheritor is afraid of rats!?' _He heard in his head, and had to say that he agreed with her. It was simply confusing, maybe even more so than the rocket.

He gave a shrug before walking up to the rat, getting down onto his left knee and holding out his hand to the rodent. The gray, furry rodent looked at it, looked up at him, and popped its head out of sight. Dalton was about to go after it, however, the rat appeared a moment later with a ball of cheese in its claws. It put the whole cheese ball in its mouth, slobbered it up, and withdrew it. Dalton cocked his head to the side, confused as to what was going on. _This day has been too confusing._

The rat suddenly _threw _the wet ball of cheese at Dalton, the cheese spreading to cover a small portion of his visor and blocking some of his visual. Without any time to waste, Dalton slammed his fist where the rat had been, however, the rodent was hightailing it up the dresser, scurrying across the top of it as Dalton tried to grab it.

Ember stood in the doorway, her DMR tracking the rat which was right in her scope. Even through her hands were trembling she managed to keep the rat in the reticule, however, when it hopped off the dresser and onto her bed, leaping several feet from the top of the dresser to the bed, she momentarily lost her lock on it. Dalton spun around to face it, seeing it standing on its hind legs only and looking back at him.

_This rat is formidable._

_'It does seem to possess a bit of intelligence, not to mention a load of flexibility and agility if it can dodge you, even after your enhanced reflexes due to yours truly.'_

_Maybe you should help. _Dalton jumped forward, bringing his hands down onto the rat only for it to jump off the bed and run towards Ember who quickly backed out into the hall and away from the rat. Dalton ran out into the hall as the rat scampered for a hole in the wall.

_'There's a heavy weapons compartment to your left.'_

He slammed his fist against the wall to his left, right on a painted black sword pointing downwards, causing a hidden compartment to pop open. Dalton reached in with both hands and withdrew a chain gun. _'Overkill much?' _Dalton opened pulled the trigger, the barrels spinning up before launching multitudes of bullets at the rat. The rodent miraculously did not get hit as it swerved to the side and back to the other side over and over, bullets impacting against the titanium floor all around it. The rat leaped upwards into the hole, making Dalton drop the chain gun and withdraw a rocket launcher. _'A bit much don't you think!?'_

The rat stopped, turned around, and looked at Dalton.

Dalton looked back at the rat.

He pulled the trigger.

Twice.

* * *

_'I have no readings on any blood or gore, it seems the rat got away somehow.' _Dalton looked into the hole, deciding if he wanted to fix the wall so no more rats would get in. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding he had better things to do, and that Locke could be made to do it. Ember, most likely believing the rat to be dead two times over, had gone back into her room to clean it after thanking Dalton for the help in such a matter.

Dalton decided to head back to his room and work on the posters he had promised Wolfe he would have done by dinner. But before that, he had to go take a shower and clean the cheese off of his helmet. He walked towards the locker room and upon entering, took his armor off and placed it against the door. Ember and Wolfe wouldn't be able to get in if they tried, Saber would mostly likely find a way to get through. But this was just protecting his privacy.

He undressed himself, neatly folding his uniform and putting it away, setting an identical one on the bench. He passed the mirror in the room, stopping and turning to face it. Across his heart was a tattoo '**Reclaimer**'. Reclaimer was the name of the division he had been in before transferring over to Rose team. His division was always put on major operations that were not able to be put under the Inheritors, and often they got into the thickest of firefights with little to no support. The ones who survived the firefights were veterans just after one, the ones who didn't survive... were replaced. Fortunately, the majority of Reclaimer were veterans.

Dalton had seen a total of fourteen major firefights and many smaller ones.

He looked away from the mirror, heading into the showers to wash his body.

* * *

"HONK!?" Zor's team, including Zor himself, all gathered in front of the glass, including Takaka who followed the feeling and sound of his comrades steps. "How the blarg did Sayne get in!?" Kes shouted, moving towards the glass and pounding his fist on it, only for his fist to pass through empty air. He looked at it, extending his arm and seeing it behind the glass. He took a step forward and another until he was standing to the side of Sayne.

Takaka, who couldn't even see the glass, followed Kes, taking a stance to the other side of Sayne. Zor, as the leader, decided to lead the rest. He motioned them forward as he himself stepped through the glass and took position behind Sayne. Xyer and Mewt took to the sides of Takaka and Kes, with Lef coming to take the rear several feet behind Zor. "Sayne, whatever you do, do not provoke it." Kes told Sayne as he tightened his grip on his plasma repeater.

"Kes you blarging idiot, Sayne does the opposite of what you say!" Even as Lef finished, a plasma discharge was heard.

They all looked at Sayne with an overheated plasma pistol cooling off standing in front of the Promethean Knight that stumbled backwards away from the blast, the plasma causing it's shields to go down. When it regained its footing, the knight leaned forward and _roared _at them, it's faceplate opening up to show a human skull. Around the room materialized many more knights. "Wort..." Zor said, drawing it out as he saw that they were outnumbered. He raised his needler and yelled a battle cry. "WORT WORT WORT!"

Kes was the first to react, charging forward and kicking a knight in the head before unleashing a hail of plasma into it. The knight next to him swung at Kes with its sword arm, Kes ducking under it and punching an armed plasma grenade into the body of the knight. He jumped away before it blew up, melting the knight which disintegrated into nothingness. The knight he landed in front of pointed its light rifle at him only to have it get a particle beam through the head, killing it for good.

After headshotting the knight, Mewt joined Kes in his charged, jumping at a knight and swinging the long rifle to knock the knight off balance before finishing it off with a headshot. One knight tried to catch him off guard by coming from behind him, however, Mewt spun around and shot through the knight's waist before slamming his left plasma gauntlet into the head, giving the knight no time to react. A trio of knights ran at Mewt from behind, planning to overwhelm him with their numbers but were suddenly blown up as multiple fuel rod shots slammed into their close knit formation.

Xyer reloaded his weapon, turning to face another group of knights who decided to thin out and shy away from each other as one came straight at him and the other two took the flanks. He shot once at the lead one, turned quickly, and shot at one of the flanks before spinning around to shoot the third one. The knights on the flanks were killed, the one in the middle had vanished from sight. Xyer looked around, not noticing the knight materializing behind him. However, when the knight's feet hit the ground, Xyer leaped forward, dodging its sword arm. Xyer regained his footing and shot twice at the knight which succumbed to the plasma.

Sayne was staring at the knight which had been roaring at him the entire time. "Do you... want something?" The knight's roar stopped as Sayne got a ball off of his belt and handed it to the knight which decomposed it's rifle to pick up the object with it's trigger hand. The knight couldn't see what Sayne had in his hand, but when the elite dropped the object into his hand, he could feel it. The knight tried to give one last roar at the elite but had its right arm melted by plasma. Sayne, who had no idea that it was an activated plasma grenade (As the team had forbidden him to carry around grenades) screamed and pulled the trigger twice on his pistol. The first plasma bolt started disintegrating the knight. The second plasma bolt went through the disintegrating knight, traveled across the room, and slammed into Kes, knocking the elite warrior forward. "It was the knights!" Sayne screamed, turning around and running away from where he had stood.

Zor watched as Sayne ran away, Kes too busy fighting for his life to chase the elite, and gave a sigh. He had watched in amazement as Sayne had killed the knight, but felt things return to normal when he saw the second shot slam into Kes' back. He shrugged his shoulders, turned to look at a knight, and held the trigger. Multiple needles stuck to the shields of the knight, quickly draining them as more needles penetrated its armor. The needles super combined, killing the knight and damaging another knight next to it. Zor reloaded his weapon as he sprinted up to the injured knight. Ducking under it's wide swing, Zor slammed the needler into the body of the knight, the needles on top cleanly penetrating the metals of the promethean. Because they were still in the needler, the needles did not super combine but the damage they inflicted was sufficient to kill the knight.

Lef suddenly jumped over Zor and onto a knight right after it finished materializing in front of Zor, landing on its large torso. The impact drained the shields some and were finished off by Lef slamming his rifle against the knight. The knight was about to shake Lef off, but was unable to as Lef fired his rifle into the husk, melting the armor and components. Lef jumped off again before the promethean started disintegrating, landing in front of two knights who had their backs to him, taking potshots at Sayne. He put his plasma rifle on his hip and lunged forward with his right plasma gauntlet, ripping through the first one's shields and cutting the armor on it. He quickly withdrew a plasma grenade and punched it into the body of the knight. Lef then ripped a grenade from it, activating it, and throwing it straight at the other knight before diving away.

Two knights approached Takaka, who had been standing still ever since the fighting had begun. As they got close, they raised their scattershots. Takaka suddenly moved, moving to the side as they fired, the shots cleanly missing him. He ran to the side of the second one, bringing his energy sword to bear and slicing the promethean through the waist before continuing onto the next one, slicing its head off. Five knights turned their attention onto him, Takaka turning to face them as they brought to bear their binary rifles. The knights, however, were suddenly _showered _with plasma bolts, needles, fuel rod shots, and particle beams as the rest of his teammates, except for Sayne who was running around in circles, took out the remaining knights.

"Wort wort wort! Wort, wort wort wort. Wort!" Zor directed his team to regroup at the entrance of the large hallway on the other side of the vacant room. "Wort wort wort!" He told them, pointing forward into the unknown.

* * *

After finishing his shower, Dalton armored up, cleaned the cheese off of his visor, and headed back to his room. He took his gauntlets and gloves off and got back to work on the posters. An hour later, he saw it was time to write in his personal journal. He gathered up a pencil, sharpener, and his journal from the drawers in his desk. Deciding he wanted to write in the rec room, he headed down there, passing the shower room on the way there. Entering the rec room, he sat down on the couch and begun to write about the day's events, starting with waking Wolfe up.

10 minutes into writing, he saw Ember, wearing only her uniform, heading off to the showers, the girl not noticing him as she walked by the rec room. He noticed a few lines of sweat running down from her forehead and concluded that she had been exercising. Dalton shrugged and went back to writing.

It was about 20 minutes later when he heard Saber calling his name. "Hey Dalton! You haven't seen Ember have you?"

Dalton looked up at her, pausing his writing as he answered her. "Ember exercised then shower. Still there." He told her before quickly going back to his journal, in a hurry because his time he allotted for writing was ending. Dalton heard her sigh and could hear her footsteps as she walked away, some other task undoubtedly in her mind. _'Tracking her.'_

_Why?_

_'Bored slightly...'_

Several seconds later and he was finished for the morning. He got his stuff back in his hands and headed off to his room. He could spare an hour before confronting Ember and trying to dress her up as an elven cat. His mind imagined the scene of her with cat ears and a cat tail. _'I can't believe you actually have a family like that.'_

_They're cat maniacs. _Dalton entered his room, placing his writing materials back in their original places before going back to work on the posters, something that still required more time.

After an hour had gone by, Dalton decided it was time for him to put his plan into action. He grabbed a video recorder, the box with the costume in it, and headed off to Embers room. That would be the first place he would look, if she wasn't there he'd look around the base before going up topside. If he still couldn't find her, he'd let the AI figure out her location.

He never got the chance to knock on her door for as soon as he turned into the hallway, he saw Ember aiming her DMR down the hole with a flashlight attached to the barrel of it. As he approached her, she did not seem to notice his presence even when he came to stand right behind her. "Ember?" He asked, wondering what she was doing.

Ember jumped slightly from his sudden appearance, showing that she had been completely unaware of Dalton approaching her. "D-D-Dalton? W-what are you doing here." Dalton didn't answer her, instead, he glanced over at the hole behind her. "O-oh that... I-I just thought I saw something, but I guess it was nothing..." She glanced back behind her, at the hole, before turning back to Dalton. "Is there something you need?"

Dalton nodded. "Christmas time other side of ring. Need help making video for family members."

"Y-you want my help?" Ember asked, earning a nod from Dalton. "How long would it take?"

"Forty minutes." '_Thirty minutes to make a video? The other ten for getting the clothes on?'_

"I-I guess I can help... What do you need me to do?"

Dalton held out the box to her. "Be cat."

Ember was, of course, confused by what Dalton said. "A-a-a c-cat?" Dalton nodded in response. Ember put down her DMR and took the box in her hands, opening it up to see what was inside of it. As soon as she realized what the costume was exactly, her cheeks had a pink blush laying on it. "Y-you w-want m-me t-to w-wear t-this!?" She tried shoving the box into Dalton's hands but he stopped her by gently pushing the box back towards her.

"Just try on, see if you like." Dalton told her, looking through his bangs and at her eyes.

Ember stopped resisting, looking up at Dalton's face. "I-I g-guess I could t-try it on... B-but only f-for your family!" She ran, with the box, into her room before Dalton could react. He shrugged and picked up her DMR before walking over to the door and waiting outside as she changed.

It took her ten minutes to change into the costume he had brought to her. When she finally came out, she was dressed in a red and green elven costume with a _short _skirt, long sleeves, small boots, and a shirt that revealed her collarbone. Along with all of those, she had electronic cat ears on top of her head and an electronic cat tail along with a crimson blush on her face.

"Ready?" Dalton asked, holding up his video recorder which made Ember blush even more.

"W-what d-do I get if I help you...?" Ember asked in an embarrassed tone.

"You can keep the costume, ears, and tail." He saw one of the ears twitch and the tail shift slightly.

Ember seemed to think about it for a few moments before giving her response. "A-alright..."

They headed down to the rec room, Dalton insisting that was where he wanted to make the video. The video consisted of Ember making various cat poses and doing cat-like things such as waking up from a cap nap. Twenty minutes into filming,

Wolfe, after running an hour and a half hour, fell down to the ground on his back, panting in exhaustion. His legs felt heavy, his arms were tired, and his heart was beating rapidly. He soon fell asleep. When he woke up, his mission clock told him it was 1:00 in the afternoon. He gave out a groan as he stood and headed back into the base, intending to return to his room. However, his intention to return to his room was dissipated when he saw Dalton and Ember in the rec room. "E-E-Ember!?" He asked, noticing that she was dressed up not only in a short, elven Christmas costume, but also had cat ears and a tail that matched her hair and eye color. When she looked at him, he saw that her face was extremely red with embarrassment.

Ember brought her hands together, bringing them into a paw like pose as she raised them up to her face. "Nyaah~" She said, mimicking a cat sound. One of the cat ears twitched lightly as the tail swung back and forth.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what t-t-t-the h-h-hell?" He asked, looking at Dalton who held a video recorder in his hand.

"Christmas time other side of ring. For family." He told Wolfe as he shifted the camera from him to Ember. "They like cat girls." He added as he held out a fake, stuffed fish which Ember took and put it in her mouth. "Ember help video making."

"So... how did you convince her?" Wolfe asked upon seeing that Ember was extremely embarrassed to be in such a situation.

"Told her get to keep costume and electronic cat ear, tail." Dalton responded, not bothering to look at Wolfe as he kept most of his attention on Ember.

"Uh... You like that kind of stuff, Ember?" Wolfe blinked once as he looked over at Ember to see her turn her head away. He gave a nervous, short laugh before looking back at Dalton. "Where's Saber?"

_'She's working on some kind of cross between Warthog and Scorpion.'_

"Warthog." Dalton answered, speaking a whole sentence with only one word.

"Alright, good. Get to sleep some." He said before leaving the room.

Ember looked at Dalton with big eyes. _This can't be good. _"W-w-woofy saw me like this!" The fish dropped to the floor as she brought her hands up and covered her eyes. "Who'll see me next, S-Saber? This is embarrassing!"

Dalton thought about what to say, Ember's outburst making not only him, but also the AI, think of his next course of dialogue. "Cute." He said, not knowing what else to say.

Ember parted her fingers over her right eye and peered at Dalton. "C-c-c-c-c-cute...? M-me?" Dalton gave a nod as an answer. Ember jumped up to her feet, her hands coming away to reveal a completely red face. _'Detecting a rise in her heartbeat, face temperature increasing.' _"I-I-I..." She didn't say anything more as she spun around and ran down the halls back in the direction of her room. _'Maybe she likes you? That was a bit of an overreaction, in my standards, to such a compliment from you.'_

Dalton shrugged before ending the video, deciding that it was plenty long enough for his maniac- family. He kneeled down and picked up the fish, grateful for his armor that prevented any germs getting onto his skin. Not because he believed Ember had a germ filled mouth, but because Wolfe was the one who had to clean the floors. With fish in tow he headed back to his room, intending to get back to his posters.

He spent about an hour and a half working before remembering, actually being reminded by his AI, that he had to give a CD to Wolfe. He quickly located the CD in his dresser, moved over to Wolfe's room, entering it, and moving over to awaken Wolfe.

Wolfe groaned as he sat up and looked at the soldier with a questioning expression on his face. "What is it now?"

Dalton handed Wolfe the CD before he spoke. "Video about Inheritors. Watch."

"What? Ah, alright. I'll watch it." Wolfe took the CD from Dalton, who went back into his room, not caring to stay as he had to start dinner soon.

Dalton walked down the halls towards the mess hall but remembered that there was a new member at the base, one who could possibly know how to cook. Wolfe didn't know how to cook and Saber's methods of cooking were rather... unconventional for things that weren't alive, but completely conventional for things such as Landsharks. Being an Inheritor, Dalton figured Ember knew how to cook but he wasn't sure, so, he headed for her room.

Instead of her room, he found her in the rec room reading something on a datapad. "Ember." Due to the suddenness of his voice, Ember slightly jumped before looking over her shoulder at the man. "Do you know how to cook?"

* * *

It was 4:00 when Dalton noticed Saber coming into the mess hall, stopping as she spotted Ember. He noticed her regaining herself before looking at him, most likely looking at the odd sight of a large, armored marine wearing an apron. From what he could see, Saber walked over to Wolfe who seemed to be much more nervous than usual when Saber confronted him.

He couldn't hear what they said, but could see them even as busy as he was readying the food. He saw her grab his neck and lean down to his face, telling him something that made Wolfe _terrified. _Dalton didn't dwell on it, deciding it was a side effect from him asking Wolfe to take some pictures. Saber dropped him back into his seat, told him something that made him start putting his toys away, and then come walking over to the counter.

As she approached, he could see that she liked the smell of the food and that she also noticed that there were only five ribeyes (Two for Dalton, two for Saber, one for Wolfe). "Hey Ember, aren't you eating with us this time?"

"Ration bar SBM-019."

"Why do you keep eating those? Wouldn't it be better to have some real, actual food?"

"There is no real food on the frontline, only rations."

Wolfe spoke up before she could say anything. "Y-yeah... Inheritors are only fed rations during training so they won't grow accustomed to these kinds of meals. Inheritors are meant to go without any source of actual food for long periods of time."

"When did you become the Inheritor expert?"

"Well..." Wolfe began, standing up and raising a finger as he prepared to wow Saber with his knowledge.

Before the soldier could begin, Saber held up her hand. "Nevermind."

Wolfe was about to protest when Dalton suddenly appeared behind the counter from where he had been working out of sight. At the same time, Ember finished with the broccoli. "Captain, Wolfe, meal is ready." Dalton told them.

* * *

"Dear lord..." Dalton's voice began, saying his evening prayer. _'So you believe in an all powerful being?' _"Thanks for meal, armor, explosive ordnance, tanks. Amen." Dalton finished, now allowing Wolfe to start.

_Master Chief exists doesn't he?_

_'You have a point.'_

"Thanks for... uh... Oreos, milk, anime, manga, Japan, Japanese, ink, paper." Dalton glanced over at Wolfe, Saber doing the same thing. Seemingly, Wolfe could feel their stares on him so he decided to wrap it up. "Etcetera, etcetera, and me being still alive. Amen."

Now it was Saber's turn. "I know you have a plan for us all, but does Wolfe really have to keep on living? Anyway, thanks for the meal, girls, shotguns, and alot other stuff. Amen." Saber looked over at Ember. "Hey Ember, you wanna say something?"

"I prefer to say mine silently." Ember said in a timid voice. After a few moments, she spoke up again. "Amen."

"Let's eat then." Saber said as Wolfe and Dalton began to dig into their food while Ember unwrapped a ration bar and begun to eat.

They did not talk as they ate, simply preferring to enjoy their food and drink in silence. Saber immediately digging into her steak, Dalton going for his three spoonfuls of mashed potatoes, Wolfe combining the two into one bite, and Ember munching on her ration bar. The talk didn't happen until they had finished their food, with Ember being the first one done with Wolfe following.

"So Ember, the robot said something about this Badass guy, who's he?" Wolfe asked Ember after he finished.

"You ever heard of BTB?" Ember questioned, looking at him from where she sat next to Saber and across from Dalton.

"BTB? Uh... Oh, there was this one white haired, dark tanned woman that used me as target practice back at Red Central." Wolfe said, his hand on his chin.

"Target practice? I thought that started when you came here." Saber asked him, making Dalton remember all the times she had used Wolfe for the same thing.

"She threw forks and spoons at me... even straws. They _all _stuck into the wall, not just the forks, not just the spoons, but also the straws." A visible shudder went through Wolfe's body. _'Even straws...?'_ "Wait, don't tell me this guy is her brother?"

"Little brother; son of Sergeant Major Avery Johnson." Dalton said, wiping his mouth off with a napkin. His knowledge courtesy of his AI who had access to quite a lot of things.

Wolfe's mouth went agape when Dalton revealed who the father was. "The most badass marine ever, of all time, and he has two children!? Wait, then BTB means..."

"Badder than Badass." Dalton finished, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Those aren't their real names of course, just codenames or nicknames. So don't get too afraid." Saber told him.

"You... didn't do anything to make BTB mad, did you?" Ember asked, leaning forward as she looked Wolfe in the eyes.

Wolfe stood up and took off, heading towards his room. "Hey Dalton, make sure he comes back and washes the dishes."

"Sir." Dalton said, standing up as he gathered the dishes to take them into the kitchen.

"So Ember, how about taking a shower together?" Saber asked the now departed Ember. "Hey Dalton, where's Ember?" She called out to him.

"Left when Wolfe left." Dalton's voice came from inside the kitchen where he was sitting down the dishes for Wolfe to wash later.

"Eh, alright, what the odds of her going to take a shower?"

"Wait for hour, then shower. 94%."

Saber stood up, starting to head for her room. She stopped as she neared the door, looking over her shoulder towards the kitchen she spotted Dalton at the counter, looking at her. "What is it?" She asked, turning partway around.

"Do you touch your chest?" Dalton asked quite bluntly. _'The... hell?'_

"What... the... hell? What kind of question is that?" She asked, an arm slightly covering her chest.

"Interesting to see if masculine, flat girl like yourself touches herself in the chest." Dalton asked, speaking much more than usual.

"Your not a pervert are you?" Saber asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Simply an artist." With that sentence finished, he retreated out of sight into the kitchen.

* * *

Dalton had been working on his posters for some time when he remembered that he had left his journal and pencil in the rec room after he had wrote in it after dinner. He got up and went to retrieve it, on his way back he heard something going on inside of the shower room. He went through the locker room and saw Saber and Ember together. _'Should we leave them be?'_

"S-S-S-Saber!" Ember gasped out, frantically trying to wriggle out of the stronger girls grip.

"Saber?" Dalton's voice startled Saber, making her release Ember and whirl around to spot Dalton standing in the doorway. "Heard scream." He simply said, showing no emotion in his face.

Saber sighed as she responded. "Thanks for ruining the moment Dalton." She told him, not bothered at all that she was naked, wet, and aroused in front of a man. Turning to Ember, she gently hugged the girl. As Saber apologized to Ember, Dalton went to breaking out his journal and making some quick sketches of them.

He didn't notice what was being said until he heard Saber's voice calling his name. "Dalton?"

Dalton looked up at Saber who still did not move to cover her body. "Captain?" _'She is not at all embarrassed about you being here?'_

"I don't care if you see me like this since we're friends and teammates, but I believe Ember is much more modest. So shoo, shoo." Saber told him, ushering for him to get out. He complied, waiting for a moment as he finished penciling something in before leaving.

Deciding that her shower was done for the day, Saber got dressed and headed back to working on her shotgun when she got to her room. About half an hour later, a scream sounded from the direction of Ember's room. Saber, with her shotgun in hand, sprinted out of her room and over to Ember as quick as she could. Ember stood outside of her room, staring at something inside. "What's the SITREP!?" Saber called out, faintly hearing squeaks from inside the room.

Ember turned to look at her and suddenly flew, crying, into her chest as her hands went to grip the fabric of her uniform. "S-s-so many!" Saber put her free hand on Ember's head, rubbing it to calm the girl down.

As Saber looked down at Ember, her eyes fell upon where Ember's hands were touching. "Hey Ember, watch where your touch-h-hing..." A pleasant feeling washed over her, her head coming back up only for her eyes to spot Dalton and Wolfe staring at her and Ember.

Ember flew off of Saber. "S-s-sorry!" She called out.

"I-It's alright... anyway, what is there so many of?" Saber asked Ember, walking past her to get a look into her room. What she saw shocked her. RATS!?"

Every inch of the room was covered with rats that scurried upon other rats that were scurried upon by even more rats. "Dalton! I need a tango count ASAP!"

Dalton walked up to the doorway and looked around the room. "Year supply of rat stew." He simply said, and then decided to add more. "At least."

"B-but my stuff! M-my underwear..." Ember said, rubbing at her eyes to get the tears out.

"Dalton?" Saber asked him, looking at Ember and putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her to her chest again. Saber looked up at Dalton only to see the man shake his head. "That many?"

"More."

Saber eyes widened, surprised that there were more rats than Dalton was willing to take on. "Well, Ember, I guess you won't be able to go in your room for a while..."

"B-b-b-but... I need..." Ember looked down at the floor, a pink blush spreading across her face.

Saber nodded and turned to glare at the retreating back of Wolfe who stopped as soon as she laid eyes on him, as if sensing her attention. "Wolfe..." She said with a smirk, watching in satisfaction as a shiver went down his back. "Go in there and get Ember's underwear. It's white. Then wash them and bring them to my room."

"Y-your room?" Ember asked, looking back up at Saber.

Saber smiled at her. "Yes, you need to sleep somewhere." _'Yuri girl.'_

"Eh... B-but, your bed surely isn't bi-" Ember said, talking fast. _That's our captain._

Saber cut her off quickly. "It's king sized." _'Figures.'_

Dalton headed back to his room; he needed to finish those posters before the end of the day.

* * *

"Ouch..." Wolfe muttered, wincing as Dalton cleaned up his wounds that he got from the rat's claws, teeth, and their small, _hard _balls of cheese.

"Underwear?" Dalton asked him as he put a band-aid over Wolfe's nose.

"Put it in a laundry basket and sat it in Saber's room."

"Dishes?"

"All done, ouch!" Wolfe winced again.

"Finished." Dalton said as he applied the last band-aid.

"Sooo... Did you get them done?" Wolfe asked, impatient to see the two new posters. Dalton nodded and handed him what he had done. Wolfe took the two posters and soon had a big grin on his face. "Thanks!" Wolfe yelled, running towards his room. "Night!" He called out, shutting the door behind him.

Dalton watched him leave before turning to his own bed. _'Planning on going to sleep?'_

_Soon._

Dalton approached a lone mirror in the corner of his room, parting his hair to get a look at his eyes. _'A beautiful mixture don't you think? Even if you don't, I still think they are.'_

_They used to be blue, but it turned into this mixture of color after you came._

_'Yes, I suppose it was a side effect. By the way...'_

_What is it?_

_'This is odd, I can't get any good views on Ember when she's naked.'_

_Why are you trying to do that?_

_'She avoids cameras when she's changing and using the shower.'_

_She is an Inheritor; they're the most highly trained soldiers aside from Spartans. Avoiding cameras is most likely child's play._

_'Do you know how many cameras Saber has in just this part of the base?'_

_No..._

_'Thought so, I'm still counting.'_

_When did you start?_

_'When I asked you if you knew.'_

_Alright..._

_'Anyways, I'm going to look into this.'_

_Bored?_

_'Especially when your sleeping. Sometimes I like to mess with your dreams.'_

_That explains where I had a dream about being a teenage girl in a comedy anime._

_'Yeah, that was so fun.'_

_Anyway, Ember is modest. Respect her privacy._

_'Hmph, just go to bed already.'_

Dalton sighed before getting ready for bed. Once he was ready he climbed into the bed, in nearly full body armor. This armor was his home; he didn't like to be away from his home. He turned onto his side, staring at the wall. _'Something on your mind?'_

_You never told me your name._

_'...'_

_'It's Siren...'_

Dalton closed his eyes and soon drifted off into peaceful slumber.

**A/N: So Dalton as an AI, who knew? Even I didn't think of this until after I started writing this. The first thing was actually going to have something about a sister, family feud, etc. But I like this version much better. Anyone remember where Siren is from? More material for season 2 I suppose. Ah! Almost forgot, just remembered that I was wanting to add a small part in about Ember at the ending of it.**

**Alright, that's taken care of. And yes, I just remembered it when I was writing this note. Anyway, were you expecting Zor's motley team be lousy warriors? Nope, he commands one of the most highly trained Covenant Elite teams. Each member, save possibly for Sayne, has enhanced senses/skills/abilities in compensation for their disabilities. Such as Takaka, he's blind but his sense of feeling and hearing he can tell where most things are just by the subtlest of clues.**

**And Locke, an Inheritor AI can't handle a few greens? He mustn't be serious in his work or something.**

**Anyway, that's all I can think of to say about this chapter. Next chapter will be of Ember. I will stop saying how long I think chapters will be, considering this is the longest chapter so far and I am only adding onto it with the more words I write in these A/Ns.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews appreciated but not necessary or demanded. I will answer any questions you may have as long as it is not a spoiler - possibly. Comments on anything (No flaming, politeful critique is alright), something you want to say you really liked, something you want to suggest or point out, practically anything is suitable to put in a review.**

**Anyway, see you next episode.**

**Two more episodes until Preview Part 2.**


	10. Ember

**A/N: Finally I can use that Sergeant Stacker's quote I thought of in Saber's episode! Also, about the rats from this and last episode . . . They're residents of the region, like Landsharks on Sharkelios or Sangheilios, whichever. Also note, Zor's team is having their own quest at the moment; Locke's quest intercedes with Red Team in the next Episode. Next chapter will be back on along the plot, Covington and the Elites, Landsharks, will be having an Episode of themselves possibly after next episode. Slight mistake last chapter, costume is red and white, not red and green.**

**_Season 1: Red vs. Green_**

**_Episode 9: Ember_**

_The night sky was lit up by a full moon that seemed to shine down upon the team of Inheritors moving through the foliage and towards the nearby blue fortress. Their objective was to break in and take out the base along with a fleet admiral that was currently spending the night at the base. Unfortunately, the base was located inside of a blue controlled city, making the Inheritors weary of possible civilian casualties. This was why LKF and IAB had been replaced, for this mission, with EM, Ember._

_She was no stranger to them, especially not one to DL. This was her second mission with BTB's team, ninth mission with DL. Her part in the plan of attack was to stay back and provide sniper support with an anti-material rifle and a Designated Marksman's Rifle while the rest infiltrated the base._

_"Alright, remember our target is one of these blue fleet admirals of theirs. Stick to the plan and everything should work out." BTB told the team of Red Inheritors as they neared the entrance of the city. "Get ready, we move in in two."_

'Ember, may I request you let me join DL on this mission? He will need my help more than you will and since he does not have an AI...' _Her AI asked her._

_"I suppose your right..." Ember told him, pulling the data chip out and walked up to DL. "Lance, Era requests that he accompanies you. Is that okay?"_

_DL, Lance, turned around and slowly, gently took the data chip and inserted it. She couldn't see his face, but his actions almost seemed to suggest he wasn't surprised. "Hey Ember... if I don't make it back..."_

_Ember walked up to him, placing her free hand on his shoulder. "You'll make it, it's just blues... And besides, BTB and IAB are looking out for you along with Era, you'll make it back."_

_Lance turned around, seemingly not at all convinced by her words. "Do you... like me?"_

_The sudden question caught her off guard but she quickly recovered. "Of course I do, you're my friend."_

_"Then I am sorry..."_

_Ember blinked, confused as to what that meant. "Just as a friend! Not anything more!" She assured him, thinking that he had misunderstood her._

_He hadn't. "I know."_

_That was the last she saw of DL after splitting up to find a vantage point. As the team infiltrated, she took note that the enemy were quick to take up arms and meet the Inheritors. Her shots rang out, the enemy acting beyond surprised that there was a sniper. They quickly recovered, retreating to cover away from her. Due to the teams destructive break in, they couldn't muster the resources needed to route her._

_Ember could hear her team's comm chatter; they were meeting much heavier resistance than they thought to face. She lost the chatter when they entered the base. Time went by as she was faced with nothing to fire at. Sitting there, looking over the blue base, she noticed a trio of Pelicans ascend from the base and move off._

_The mission was a failure._

_Ember went back to the rendezvous point where they were to meet after completing, or failing, the mission. It was a long time until she saw the ragged Inheritors walking up to her, BTB with her helmet off and a furious expression on her face. Ember would have been scared of it but the absence of Lance caused her to worry. "BTB, where's Dar-" Ember cut herself off when she saw BTB shoot her eyes up to meet her own._

_"That bastard is up flying with his new bloody friends along with your AI, Era!"_

Ember wakened from her dream, lying in her own bed as she tried to get the memory away from her. She didn't want to remember what Lance had done. She didn't want to remember that he was a traitor. She didn't want to remember that he betrayed her. She sighed and hugged the human-sized pillow that she had in her arms closer to her. _Human-sized? _A sense of dread washed over her as she opened her eyes and saw Wolfe. "W-W-W-W-W-W-Wollfei?"

"Ember?" Wolfe asked, trying to sit up but was still bound by Ember who was too shocked to see Wolfe in her bed to move. "Um... You _can _see that _you're _the one who forced me here, not vice versa right?" He asked, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"W-w-what do you mean?" She asked, releasing her grip and letting Wolfe free to sit up. _I-I never forced him in here! Why would I do that... did we... do anything?_

"You saved me from a rocket, asked me if I had a nightmare in a very sleepy voice, and then dragged me in here..." Wolfe told her, looking away from her eyes.

"I... I was awake before 0800?" She asked, her blush deepening. _I'm not myself when I wake up before 0800! What was I doing awake!? Wolfe... Wolfe is still in my bed... _"Um... um... Wolfe... can you..."

Wolfe's blush deepened. "Y-yeah..." He looked to his right, left, behind and finally the in front of him, at Ember. "Um... you don't want me to climb over you, do you?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Ember realized she was still lying in the same spot and in the same bed as Wolfe. She quickly shot out of the bed, not realizing she was half naked. Wolfe's blush and look made her look down at herself to see herself only in her nightclothes. She gave a girlish shriek before ripping a blanket off of the bed and covering herself up, her face crimson with embarrassment. _D-did he see..._

"I'll be on my way then..." Wolfe said before quickly exiting the room and heading back towards his room.

Ember sighed a breath of relief, grateful that she was now alone in her room. However, the relief short lived as she remembered that Saber would most likely be coming to check on her soon. Ember dropped the blanket back onto the bird, quickly running over to her closet to grab her Inheritor uniform, and then over to her dresser to get underwear. She quickly dressed out of her clothes, aware of the three security cameras in the room and purposely hiding from them. When she had her clothes on and all but her boots, she walked back to the bed, sitting down and starting to change into her boots.

The door, without being knocked and without anyone announcing their presence, opened up and in walked Saber. Ember looked up at Saber as she finished tying her left boot. _I knew it.._. Ember stood up from her bed to address her. "Captain?" Ember asked, wondering why Saber was intruding upon her although she already had well enough of an idea.

"Good morning, Ember." Saber said her name sweetly, however, that sweetness went past Ember, sputtered, and died. "Are you eating breakfast today? We have a large variety of cereal: Cookie Crisp, Lucky Charms, and Oreo-ri-os." Saber told her. _Three is a large variety? And what are Oreo-ri-os?_

"Ration bar BE-043?" Ember asked, referring to a breakfast ration bar she and her fellow Inheritors had in Inheritor Advanced Training _"When yo'r o't in that blazeng field of trees, yo' got no fanchy, manchy gourme lobstur! All yah got is a nise, kruncy, ratien bhar!" _Ember recalled Sergeant Stacker, an Inheritor Drill Instructor, saying (Direct quote).

Saber blinked. "Yeah, we have plenty of those. We don't eat them, so we have a full stock of them. The Landsharks wouldn't even take them."

Ember nodded and walked past Saber, intending to head to the mess hall but stopping when she realized she didn't remember how to get there. She turned back to Saber as she rubbed her eye softly to get some sleepiness out of her system. "Um... Captain... can you show me the way?"

Saber gave her a grin as she walked up to her and took her arm, causing Ember to remember Saber was into girls. Before she could respond, she heard Saber speak. "I'd be happy to." Saber then proceeded to escort her down the halls of the base until they arrived at the mess hall, Ember finally managing to wriggle her arm out of Saber's with a light blush across her cheeks.

"T-thank you captain..." Ember muttered before walking into the mess hall, leaving Saber alone in the hallway. Once inside of the mess hall, she made sure Saber hadn't followed her inside. Seeing that she hadn't, Ember breathed another sigh of relief. It made her slightly nervous to be around Saber when she was focusing her attention onto her herself.

She walked into the kitchen and headed into the pantry, looking for the ration bars. What she saw amazed her; the pantry was bigger and taller than the kitchen. Most of the shelves, in the back at least, were empty. The closest shelves had multiple foodstuffs and ingredients; however, it looked to be as if the supplies were getting low. But that could always be due to how large the pantry was.

She wandered into the pantry, looking for the ration bars that Saber had said there were. She finally came upon some crates in the very back of the pantry, looking at the labels on them; she finally found the breakfast bars. She took the lid off and dug into the five foot tall crate. After pulling out several different ration bars, she finally found BE-043.

BE-043 was a mixture of Bacon and Eggs into bar form, the forty-third of its kind and tasting the best so far out of the line, considering it _was _the latest one developed by Crimson. The organization actually having another income aside from training Inheritors; field rations manufacture. She got out a single bar, one being enough for a meal, and headed into the eating area, sitting down at one of the many tables. _This place is big enough for a small company._

When she finished, she headed back to her room, intending to go take her morning shower. The shower slipped from her mind when she heard something squeak in her room. Her body froze as her sense of hearing increasing. _S-s-s-s-s-something s-s-s-squeaked! _She slowly turned around from where she was grabbing some fresh underwear out of her dresser. What she saw was a chubby rat, standing on its hind legs on her bed, _staring _at her.

She didn't waste any time getting out of the room and closing the door behind her, running over to a hall closet where she kept her armor. _I need to find someone . . . Dalton; Dalton can deal with a rat, right? _After hastily putting on her armor and grabbing her DMR, she went looking for Dalton.

* * *

Locke woke up in a murky cave laying belly down on the muddy ground. He gave off a groan as he pushed himself up onto his feet, taking in his surroundings as he did so. To three sides of him were rock and dirt, the only side that wasn't blocked was in front of him, well, wasn't blocked by rock and dirt. Instead of rock and dirt, there was a green shield blocking his way out. Behind the shield was a Green marine flanked by a HAVOC and Grenadier, all of them holding M45D Tactical Shotguns.

The marine touched something out of his eyesight before walking through the shield and coming to a halt in front of him. Locke recognized that this was the same Green who had knocked him off of the cliff. Before he could do anything, the Green grabbed him by the neck and _hefted _the robot off of the floor. "Tell me everything." She told him in a clear, demanding tone. "Or else." Locke could feel the hand squeeze harder around his neck, strong enough to choke any _human _but was useless when trying to choke a robot. Unfortunately, he surmised that the Green would continue to _choke _him until he was dead or until the metal and components in his neck were crushed (Something that seemed like a likely possibility to him at the moment). So, Locke did the only thing he could do, he began to tell her _everything_. Starting with the beginning of time.

It didn't take long for the Green to develop a headache and leave the room, leaving Locke alone with the Grenadier and HAVOC who were guarding him, standing with their backs facing him on the other side of the shield wall.

_Good thing they don't know I'm a robot. _Locke thought to himself as he traveled along his systems, running searches to find any offensive weapons, shield destabilizers, explosives, or escape gear. It only took him one seconds to find a file labeled 'ESCAPE', open it, and start the initiate the action it required. After initiating the action, three rectangular pieces on his right forearm extended outwards, each holding a different tool under the armor. _You've got to be kidding me._

The first 'tool' was a _fork_, the second 'tool' was a _butter knife_, the third and final 'tool' was something that could actually be used and that actually applied to this situation, although its size was rather small. Locke, with his left hand, withdrew the _spoon _from its socket and closed the file, the rectangular pieces withdrawing back into his forearm where they belonged, well; they probably belonged in a kitchen instead.

Crawling over the ground, he tested where the dirt was the softest and where it would be most easily hidden from the Greens. When he found a spot that he felt was good enough, he began digging at a rapid pace.

* * *

A little under about fifteen minutes and she was walking up the ramp way of the top of the base, having looked inside of the base already, almost getting lost a few times but managed to remember that the rec room was basically the center room of the base and found her way back there each time she almost got lost. She hoped Dalton would be up here; she didn't know any other places where he could be. Reaching the top of the base, she was glad to see Dalton there. "D-Dalton..." Her voice came out timid, nervous. "C-can you... help me with something?"

Dalton stood up, giving a nod to her before gathering his belongings. Ember turned around and started down the base, to the elevator where Dalton joined her, and then to her room. "T-theres a... a..." She started to say but was too nervous to continue. Dalton stepped forward, opening the closed door. Finally, Ember was able to stutter out the word of the animal that had frightened her into coming to Dalton. "R-r-r-rat..." As soon as she finished saying it, the rat poked its head out from around the dresser.

"*Squeak*!" She saw Dalton cock his head to the side at the high pitched squeak of the rat. Dalton gave a shrug before walking up to the rat, him getting down onto his left knee and holding out his hand to the rodent. Dalton's large build hid the rat from Ember's view as she waited for what happened next. A few moments passed before Dalton cocked his head again and suddenly slammed his fist down. _Did he get it!? _She got her answer when she saw the rat scurrying across her dresser as Dalton tried to catch it.

Ember didn't move from the doorway as she lifted her DMR up and tracked the rat, her hands trembling at the sight of the filthy creature. She couldn't bring herself to shoot the rodent, no matter how much it frightened her. She lost track of it when it leaped through the air from her dresser to her bed, causing Dalton to spin around to face it. The rat stood on its hind legs and looked back at him. _How is this rat still alive!? Come on Dalton, please, please get it!_

Dalton, as if reading her thoughts, jumped forward, bearing his hands down onto the rat only for it to dodge him, jumping off the bed and running towards Ember. Her eyes widened as she saw the sight of the rodents running at her. She quickly backed out into the hall, managing a safe distance between her and the rat which began to run down the hallway towards a hole in the wall. Dalton quickly joined her in the hallway, looking at the scampering rat.

Dalton suddenly slammed his fist against the wall to his left, hitting a blade down black sword painted on the wall. The result was a hidden compartment popping open. Dalton reached in with both hands and withdrew a chain gun. _Yeah, that should do it... _Ember watched anxiously as he spun the barrels up and opened fire on the rat. Somehow, someway the rat did not get hit as it dodged the bullets before leaping upwards into the hole, Dalton dropping the chain and withdrawing a rocket launcher from the compartment. _O-o-overkill a bit much..._

The rat stopped, turned around, and looked at Dalton.

Dalton looked back at the rat.

Dalton pulled the trigger.

Twice.

* * *

After watching Dalton deal with the rat and after thanking him, Ember headed back into her room, looking around at the mess that the rat had made. Ember sighed, taking over her helmet and laying it down on top of her bed. When the rat had scurried over her dresser, it had knocked some of her personal items off including (But not limited to) a hair brush, a picture of BTB's team, and a Master Chief plushy.

The hair brush was, of course, for her purple hair. It was an item she had had ever since becoming an Inheritor, using it every day she could to keep her hair neat. The picture was a simple reminder of all the memories she had with BTB's unusual team, including DL who was in this picture. The plushy . . . Well, it looked cute to see a super-deformed and soft plushy of the most powerful soldier in all of human, and alien, kind.

After cleaning her room, Ember dressed out of her armor and stored it back in the hall closet before heading for the gym, having located it when she was looking for Dalton.

* * *

Zor and his motley team of warriors walked down the hallway side by side with Sayne walking in the center, three meters ahead of them. They kept walking, and walking, and walking, and some more walking until they finally rounded the corner and kept walking, and walking, and walking, and finally some more walking until they finally rounded another corner and kept walking, and walking, and flying up into the air, and slamming into a ceiling, and falling down onto the floor, and...

_Wait._

_What?_

"Wort... wort... wort..." Zor picked himself up off of the floor, stumbling back onto his feet as the sound of beeping and groaning assaulted his ears. They had been so caught up in walking, and walking, and a lot more walking that he barely noticed it when they suddenly walked right into a gravity lift that was just a _tad _bit too strong.

"Brothers... I see a gravity lift." Sayne told them, as warning the team was his job when he was on point, however, this warning came a _little _too late. "Anyone else see stars?"

"Sayne..." Kes drew out Sayne's name as he got up off the floor and put his hand on his plasma repeater, yet not withdrawing it from the magnetics on his back.

"Be patient brothers, what is that ahead of us?" Lef asked, pointing up at a collection of pedestals, each one with some form of weapon floating above it, the barrel pointing up at the ceiling. "Our god's instruments..." Lef walked past the others, Takaka, Xyer, and Mewt joining him. Zor motioned for the rest of the team to move up to Lef's position.

Zor overtook Lef, walking up to the second smallest weapon. He gripped it by its barrel, turned around, and lifted it into the air. "WORT WORT WORT!"

* * *

Fal 'Tahamee bowed before Sesa 'Mantakree. "Your excellency, Zor has found the Holy Artifacts."

* * *

After exercising, Ember headed off to the showers, passing through the rec room. The showers weren't far from there, just down the east hallway a little and there it was, the shower and locker rooms. Each having a door leading into the hallway, the shower door locked nearly all the time to preserve privacy. The locker room and shower room were connected, not having a door between them.

She locked the door behind her, going over to her locker which was in a perfect place away from the two cameras that were placed in the room. After undressing, she wrapped her naked body in a towel before heading into the shower room, wary of the cameras in the room. So many cameras were obviously not only for security. She put the towel up on a rack before stepping into one of the many showers.

The shower took her half an hour to finish, drying off in the shower before moving back to her locker. Freshly cleaned with a fresh change of clothes, Ember walked back to her room. She sat down in her chair in front of the dresser where a mirror was set up. Taking the hair brush in hand, she began to run it through her hair. This was a short pastime, but one of her favorites. Ember loved to watch herself brush her hair, loved the softness and length of her hair, and loved the sensation it brought to her.

She spent twenty minutes like this, sitting peacefully as she brushed her hair in serene peacefulness. After deciding she had spent enough time doing this, she put the brush down and picked up the picture of BTB's team. Her eyes first fell upon BTB and IAB, a smile forming on her face as she thought about the twins.

BTB and IAB shared many of the same things; they both had long white hair, dark tanned skin, and amethyst eyes along with standing at the same height. They both liked to get into the thick of combat, IAB actually dropping from orbit or from Pelicans into the enemy's center formation and blowing up anything he could make blow up, focusing on structures, ammunition, explosives, and vehicles. BTB was the leader; therefore she stayed with the team and led them along their mission objectives. Her path of destruction focused on dismemberment of foes and bathing the ground in blood. Outside of combat, they were fun to be around with, unless Locke was feeding IAB perverted ideas.

She shifted her attention onto STS and LKF. The two of them got along quite well, LKF commonly picking on STS who didn't get affected, at all, by her bullying. LKF loved to watch her Spartan Lasers obliterate everything in their path while STS preferred using his rifle up close and personal similar to a monk with a staff. When they weren't in the heat of battle, commonly back home at Red Central, they were nearly inseparable.

Finally, she laid eyes upon DL. She looked at him for a moment before putting the picture back and grabbing her MC plushy, holding it to her chest as a single tear ran down her face. She lost track of time as memories washed over her, only being brought out of the past by her sense of hearing.

Ember shot up, quickly looking around her room to find out where the sound had come from. Her eyes caught onto her door which was slightly ajar. She walked up to it, fully opening the door and stepping outside into the hall. Something, possibly a flurry of movement, caused her to look at the hole in the wall. She walked up to it, stopping by the closet to grab her DMR. She aimed the DMR down the hole, seeing the effects of the rockets.

"Ember?"

Dalton's unexpected voice started Ember, making her jump. She turned around to face him, lowering her rifle as she did so. "D-D-Dalton? W-what are you doing here?" He didn't answer her; instead, he glanced over at the hole behind her. "O-oh that... I-I just thought I saw something, but I guess it was nothing..." Ember glanced back behind her, at the hole, before turning back to Dalton, her thoughts going to why he was here. "Is there something you need?"

Dalton nodded. "Christmas time other side of ring. Need help making video for family members." _Eh? It's already Christmas here in summer?_

"Y-you want my help?" Ember asked, earning a nod from Dalton. Ember thought it over, deciding if she should help him. She decided that she had nothing better to do since it was so peaceful today. "How long would it take?"

"Forty minutes." He told her.

_I suppose I can spare that much time, I can't think of anything else to do... I wonder what he needs me to do. _"I-I guess I can help... What do you need me to do?"

Dalton held out a box to her. "Be cat."

Ember blinked, confused by his sentence. _Be a-a-a c-cat!? W-w-what does he mean by t-that? _"A-a-a c-cat?" She asked Dalton, earning a nod from Dalton. Ember, still confused by what was going on, laid down her DMR and took the box in her hands, opening it up to see what was inside of it. She saw a red and white costume that reminded her of a Christmas elf, which in her opinion looked more like a gnome than an elf. Along with the costume were what appeared to be a headband with cat ears attached along with a cat tail, both black. Her face grew pink as she realized Dalton wanted her to dress up as a Christmas Cat. "Y-you w-want m-me t-to w-wear t-this!?" She tried shoving the box into Dalton's hands but he stopped her by gently pushing the box back towards her. _I-I don't want to wear s-such a... a c-cute outfit w-with... c-c-cat ears... a-a-and a t-tail..._

"Just try on, see if you like." Dalton told her.

Ember stopped resisting, accepting the box as she looked up at Dalton's face, or what she could see of it. _T-try it on... t-this...? _"I-I g-guess I could t-try it on... B-but only f-for your family!" She ran, with the box securely in her hands, into her room before Dalton could react.

Staying with her back to the multiple cameras in her room, Ember stripped off her uniform and begun to change into the outfit. After donning the skirt, her face reddened as she could just _feel _how short it was, the length of it making her instinctively moving to push it down some as if wind was blowing and threatening to flip it up. After spending a few minutes obsessing over the length, she moved on to the shirt. She was unaccustomed to such a shirt that revealed so much skin around her neck, the sight of it making her get redder. Next were the boots which only went a few inches above her ankles. After the boots came the ears, Ember hesitating slightly before putting them on, seeing in the mirror that the ears became purple after she had put them, a color that matched her hair. The tail was next, which had now turned purple, possibly having some connection between itself and the ears.

After ten minutes, Ember walked out of her room with a crimson blush on her face. "Ready?" Dalton asked, holding up a video recorder which made her blush even more as she fully realized she was going to get filmed...

"W-what d-do I get if I help you...?" She asked, wanting to know if Dalton would compensate her for her embarrassment.

"You can keep the costume, ears, and tail."

_T-that's what... this is what I get for helping you... t-this embarrassing costume!? B-but, I guess it is c-c-cute... I guess... it's alright... _"A-alright..."

They headed down to the rec room, Dalton insisting that was where he wanted to make the video. The next twenty minutes were composed of embarrassing poses, positions, and cat-like actions that made Ember's face steadily grow redder. After those twenty minutes were up, Wolfe walked into the room. "E-E-Ember!?"

Caught up in the acting, Ember brought her hands together in a paw-like pose as she raised them up to her face. "Nyaah~" She said, mimicking a cat sound. She could feel the tail swinging lightly, something which only further added to her embarrassment. _S-someone else just had to see me l-like this... I-I just hope Saber doesn't see me doing this, w-who knows what would happen..._

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what t-t-t-the h-h-hell?" Wolfe asked, looking at Dalton who held a video recorder in his hand.

"Christmas time other side of ring. For family." Dalton told him as he shifted the camera from Wolfe and back to Ember. "They like cat girls." He added as he held out a fake, stuffed fish to Ember. She locked at it before taking it into her mouth, wondering why she was going along with this. "Ember help video making."

"So... how did you convince her?" Wolfe asked upon looking at her crimson face.

"Told her get to keep costume and electronic cat ear, tail." Dalton responded, not bothering to look at Wolfe as he kept most of his attention on Ember.

"Uh... You like that kind of stuff, Ember?" Wolfe blinked once as he looked over at Ember to see her turn her head away. He gave a nervous, short laugh before looking back at Dalton. "Where's Saber?"

"Warthog." Dalton answered, speaking a whole sentence with only one word.

"Alright, good. Get to sleep some." Wolfe said before leaving the room.

Ember looked at Dalton with big eyes, extremely embarrassed that Wolfe had seen her like this. "W-w-woofy saw me like this!" The fish dropped to the floor as she brought her hands up and covered her eyes. _T-this is too embarrassing! I... I can't stand it!_ "Who'll see me next, S-Saber? This is embarrassing!"

Dalton didn't say anything for a moment, most likely wondering how to respond to her. Finally he uttered a single word. "Cute." _Eeeeh!?_

Ember parted her fingers over her right eye and peered at Dalton. "C-c-c-c-c-cute...? M-me?" _D-Dalton is calling m-me cute!? _Dalton gave a nod as an answer. Ember jumped up to her feet, her hands coming away to reveal a completely red looked at him, her eyes running up and down his armored body. "I-I-I..." _H-h-h-h-he is calling me c-c-c-c-cute! _Her thoughts were frantic as she remembered IAB and Locke. She didn't say anything more as she spun around and ran down the halls back in the direction of her room.

Once entering her room, Ember dived down onto her bed, burying her red face in her pillow, not caring to change out of the costume. As she lay on her bed, she drifted off into slumber, hoping not to dream of the perverted tricks and things the two had done and said to her.

After waking up, Ember changed into her uniform, still having enough focus of mind to change only with her back showing to the cameras. After changing, she grabbed a data pad and headed down to the rec room, intending to read a novel off of it.

It was some time later when she heard Dalton's voice speaking her name. "Ember." Due to the suddenness of his voice, Ember slightly jumped before looking over her shoulder at Dalton. "Do you know how to cook?"

* * *

"Hey Ember, aren't you eating with us this time?" Saber's voice said, nearly startling Ember at the suddenness of it.

She didn't look up at her, too busy with keeping her attention on the soon to be done food that she was cooking. "Ration bar SBM-019." Steak, broccoli, and mashed potatoes, also the latest off the line.

"Why do you keep eating those? Wouldn't it be better to have some real, actual food?"

Ember shook her head as she prepared the broccoli. "There is no real food on the frontline, only rations." _Just similar to how Sergeant Stacker says it. We Inheritors need not, should not, rely on such pleasantries off of combat areas. Big and extravagant meals are not meals for when on duty. _

Wolfe, who had come into the mess hall earlier, spoke up. "Y-yeah... Inheritors are only fed rations during training so they won't grow accustomed to these kinds of meals. Inheritors are meant to go without any source of actual food for long periods of time." _When did he find that out?_

"When did you become the Inheritor expert?"

"Well..."

"Never mind."

Ember finished with the broccoli right before hearing Dalton's voice. "Captain, Wolfe, meal is ready." Dalton told them.

* * *

"Dear lord..." Dalton's voice began, saying his evening prayer. "Thanks for meal, armor, explosive ordnance, tanks. Amen." Dalton finished, now allowing Wolfe to start.

"Thanks for... uh... Oreos, milk, anime, manga, Japan, Japanese, ink, paper. Etcetera, etcetera, and me being still alive. Amen." _Etcetera, etcetera?_

"I know you have a plan for us all, but does Wolfe really have to keep on living? Anyway, thanks for the meal, girls, shotguns, and a lot other stuff. Amen." _She doesn't hide it one bit..._ "Hey Ember, you wanna say something?"

"I prefer to say mine silently." Ember said in a timid voice. After a finishing her prayer, she spoke up again. "Amen."

"Let's eat then." Saber told them as Wolfe and Dalton began to dig into their food while Ember unwrapped her SBM-019 and began to eat.

They did not talk as they ate, simply preferring to enjoy their food and drink in silence. Saber immediately digging into her steak, Dalton going for his three spoonfuls of mashed potatoes, Wolfe combining the two into one bite, and Ember munching on her ration bar. The talk didn't happen until they had finished their food, with Ember being the first one done, due to the smaller size of her meal, with Wolfe following for the same reason.

"So Ember, the robot said something about this Badass guy, who's he?" Wolfe asked Ember after he finished. _IAB?_

"You ever heard of BTB?" Ember questioned, looking at him from where she sat next to Saber and across from Dalton.

"BTB? Uh... Oh, there was this one white haired, dark tanned woman that used me as target practice back at Red Central." Wolfe said, his hand on his chin. _Oh, so he's the 'lazy wolf' BTB used as target practice._

"Target practice? I thought that started when you came here." Saber asked him. _She... uses him as target practice? W-why would you use your own teammate as target practice!?_

"She threw forks and spoons at me... even straws. They _all _stuck into the wall, not just the forks, not just the spoons, but also the straws." A visible shudder went through Wolfe's body. "Wait; don't tell me this guy is her brother?" _Worse, her twin brother._

"Little brother; son of Sergeant Major Avery Johnson." Dalton said, wiping his mouth off with a napkin. _Little brother by a few seconds..._

Wolfe's mouth went agape when Dalton revealed who the father was. "The most badass marine ever, of all time, and he has two children!? Wait, then BTB means..."

"Badder than Badass." Dalton finished, a small smirk appearing on his lips. _That's true..._

"Those aren't their real names of course, just codenames or nicknames. So don't get too afraid." Saber told him, watching as Wolfe took a gulp.

"You... didn't do anything to make BTB mad, did you?" Ember asked, leaning forward as she looked Wolfe in the eyes. _If he did something to make her mad... he is lucky he is all the way out here._

Wolfe stood up and took off, heading towards his room. Ember watched him walking for a moment before deciding she would also leave, throwing the wrapper into the trash on the way out. Upon reaching her room, she laid out a fresh uniform for her to wear when she planned on taking a shower in some fifty minutes. With that laid out, Ember took out her data pad and begun reading the novel from where she had left off from when Dalton had asked her if she knew how to cook.

She read the book, uninterrupted, for a full forty-five minutes before deciding she would head down to the showers. Upon entering the shower room, she undressed like before, walking over to the showers with the towel securely wrapped around her. At the shower, she hung it up and started the shower up, waiting for the cold water to turn cool before she stepped under it and begun to wash her body off, loving the feeling of the water and soap against her skin.

Ember was enjoying running her hands through her long hair as she stood under the flowing, cool water as it ran down her lithe body. She had finished washing the shampoo (A nice, cherry blossom scented shampoo) out of her hair when she suddenly felt hands on her breasts. She let out a small scream by reflex. "Kyaa!" The next thing she felt was a soft, muscular body pressing against her own. Flat breasts pressing against her back. _Saber! H-h-how did she get in!?_

"It's just me Ember, just your captain coming to take a shower with you." Saber whispered into her ear, her breath falling upon Ember.

"C-c-c-captain..." Ember had her eyes closed as she spoke, mostly due from embarrassment and the rest due to the water. _S-she's making a-a-a m-move on m-me!?_

"Hey Ember... How about answering a question for me?" Saber asked, her hands and body pressing harder. _N-no! B-body off! H-hands off!_

"W-what is it c-c-captain?" Ember's voice came in a low whisper that was almost lost in the sound of the hot shower. _W-what does she want m-me to a-answer..._

"Do you like boys or girls?" Saber asked her.

"T-that's privat- ah!" She gave a small gasp as Saber began to rub her chest. _N-no! D-don't d-do t-that... I-its making me... making me..._

"Boys or girls, my sweet Ember." Saber's tongue flicked over the tip of Ember's ear, earning another gasp from her. _S-stop! Don't... don't lick me..._

_Boys... or girls...? _Ember thought as she realized what Saber's question had been. _Boys... or... girls...? _Images of Lance, of BTB, of LKF, and of STS flashed through her mind. _Boys or girls..._ "I-I don't k-know..."

Saber's movements on her chest paused for a moment but shortly after they were resumed. "Well then, I guess I'll have to help you make that choice." _W-what!? N-no..!_

"Captain!" Ember called out, trying to squirm out of Saber's grasp but ended up gasping as sensitive spots were rubbed. _N-no... don't... don't rub t-there... it... it feels... pleasant..._

"I'll make you feel _real good_, my sweet sweet Ember." Saber lowered her head and ran her tongue over a small patch of skin on Ember's neck down to her shoulder. _T-that... h-her tongue... m-my neck..._

_N-no! If this continues... if this were to continue... _"N-no!" Ember went down onto the ground, her hands covering the spot in between her legs. _S-stop it Captain! S-stop..!_

"I want some more." Ember heard Saber's sitting down on her knees behind Ember. Hands went around her again, one playing with her chest and the other... the other traveling down her stomach, slowly, sensuality. She squirmed again, trying to resist Saber but couldn't help gasping at the sensations that she was experiencing.

She could feel Saber's hand moving down more and more. _No! D-don't! _Ember tried harder and harder to squirm out of her arms, but failed in doing so as Saber's hand gripped both of her wrists and lifted them up, allowing her right hand to snake downwards towards her forbidden area. "S-S-S-Saber!" Ember gasped out, frantically trying to wriggle out of the stronger girls grip. _S-somebody! A-anyone! H-help! _

"Saber?" Dalton's voice, at that time, was one of the most angelic voices Ember had ever heard. Saber released her, her hands immediately moving to cover in between her legs. "Heard scream."

Ember heard a sigh come from Saber as the soldier replied back to Dalton. "Thanks for ruining the moment Dalton." Saber's arms coming back around her startled Ember until she realized she was only being hugged. "Heh heh heh, sorry Ember. Got a little carried away. No hard feelings?"

_S-she's not sorry at all... _"Y-you don't sound sorry..."

"Y-yeah... I enjoyed it greatly, but I don't want to hurt your feelings. I also don't want to hurt _something else, for now._" Saber said, whispering the last part into Ember's ear. _W-w-what does s-she mean b-by t-t-that!?_

"A-a-alright... No... No hard feelings... I understand..." _This has happened to me before anyways... Not to mention all the perverted tricks Locke played on me..._

"Really? Well then, maybe another time then?" _W-w-w-what!?_

"I won't do it willingl- I mean no!" Ember said, not starting out as blunt as she should have been. _N-no! I n-need to be blunt with her, n-not like t-this..._

Ember felt Saber's arms remove themselves from her. Sighing a breath of relief, she heard Saber's voice. "Dalton?"

"Captain?"

"I don't care if you see me like this since we're friends and teammates, but I believe Ember is much more modest. So shoo, shoo."

* * *

Ember sat on the shower floor a few minutes after Saber had left before standing up and giving another sigh of relief. _That was too close... _She thought as she rubbed her legs together some, still feeling the effects of Saber's aggression. _I... I need to be careful around her, I... I don't want to get s-s-sexually involved... _Ember shook her head rapidly, making water fly from her hair as she tried to clear her head of such thoughts. _I need to finish showering._

After finishing her shower, Ember dried off and dressed herself. She could still somewhat _feel _Saber's hands on her skin, but it did not bother her enough to completely distract her. Ember looked down at herself, her hand moving to press against her chest to feel her heartbeat. It was still beating a bit faster than normal.

Ember sighed before heading back to her room, thinking about what had happened in the shower. As she neared her room, small sounds seemed to emanate from it. Frowning, she walked up to her door, opened it, and saw an army of _rats._

She screamed.

It didn't take long for Saber to show up. "What's the SITREP!?" She called out in a loud voice.

Ember turned to look at her, forgetting all about what had happened earlier, and went flying, and crying, into Saber's chest as her hands went to grip the fabric of her uniform. "S-s-so many!" Saber put her free hand on Ember's head, rubbing it to calm the girl down.

"Hey Ember, watch where your touch-h-hing..." Ember didn't understand what Saber was saying as she gripped the fabric harder as she buried her head deeper.

Realizing what she had done, she flew off of Saber and cried out an apology. "S-s-sorry!"

"I-It's alright... anyway, what is there so many of?" Saber asked her, walking past to get a look into her room. "RATS!?"

"Dalton! I need a tango count ASAP!"

Dalton walked up to the doorway and looked around the room. "Year supply of rat stew." He simply said, and then decided to add more. "At least."

"B-but my stuff! M-my underwear..." _T-t-they're all in there... everything... my brush, my plushy, my underwear... _Ember told them, rubbing at her eyes to get the tears out.

"Dalton?" Saber asked Dalton as she placed an arm around Ember's shoulders and hugged the girl to her chest again. "That many?"

"More."

"Well, Ember, I guess you won't be able to go in your room for a while..."

_No! I... I need my stuff... I need it, them... _"B-b-b-but... I need..." Ember looked down at the floor, a pink blush spreading across her face.

Saber gave her a nod before hunting Wolfe down with her eyes. "Wolfe... Go in there and get Ember's underwear. It's white. Then wash them and bring them to my room."

"Y-your room?" Ember asked, looking back up at Saber. _W-why her room?_

Saber smiled at her. "Yes, you need to sleep somewhere." _W-wait! S-sleep in Saber's room!? N-n-no!_

"Eh... B-but, your bed surely isn't bi-" Ember said, talking fast as she tried to make a valid excuse.

Saber cut her off quickly. "It's king sized." _W-why!_

* * *

Faced with no other option, Ember reluctantly followed Saber into her room. Ember turned around to see Saber taking her uniform off, starting with the top piece. "C-c-captain!?" She called out, backing up and falling down onto Saber's bed. "W-w-what are you doing?" She asked, her face reddening as she caught a glimpse of Saber's bare chest before managing to look away.

Saber smiled at her. "Just changing into my night clothes." She told her as she took off her boots, facing Ember the whole time.

"B-b-but isn't it too early to go to bed?" Ember asked, her side facing Saber. _T-this is too embarrassing..._

"Well, if you don't want to go to sleep now, I know something _else _we can do." _W-what does she mean by t-that!? S-she means... she's being s-serious... She would do t-that to me! She already tried in the shower!_

"N-n-no! M-maybe it's not too early at all." Ember said, holding up a hand as Saber walked closer to her. _P-please don't force y-yourself on m-me... Please don't..._

Saber laid a hand on Ember's shoulders. "Now then, let's get you in your night clothes." Ember's eyes widened as Saber began to take her uniform off, starting with the top just like she had done to her own. Ember gave a soft shriek as she tried to crawl away, rolling over onto her back before Saber went about taking all but her panties off. She gave a soft whimper as she felt the cool air hit her bare skin. She gave another whimper as she felt a single finger draw a line down her back, over her rear, and down her leg before Saber decided to crawl into bed with her.

Unfortunately, for her, Ember's shirt she wore when she slept was in her room and Saber only wearing her... boxers... _At least she's wearing something... _Ember thought before feeling Saber's leg get on top of her, making Ember's face turn only redder. The feel of Saber's breath landing upon her neck only managed to make her feel more embarrassed.

It was some time until she finally managed to fall asleep.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter, Ember doesn't seem to have much to do in her spare time which she had a lot of today. Anyway, next chapter has O'Malley in it along with the person he is possessing, that should be fun to write. After the next episode comes another preview which I will be trying to show more of Blue Team's members. Greens and Elites are likely to make up Episode 11, Covington isn't just a minor character on the sidelines, this Season _is _about Red _and _Green. Hope you enjoyed this Episode. I don't think I'll be doing something like these past four chapters again in any story; it limits what I can write about the characters.**


End file.
